The Dreaming
by The Wylde One
Summary: "Love is nothing but a dream." EzioxOC
1. Canto 1

**This is the revised edition of Giorni di un sognatore.  
>If you haven't read that story yet, kindly visit my profile and check it out. On second thought, <em>don't<em>.  
>It was horrible and after going through Literature classes, I finally had the chance to rewrite it. <strong>

**As always, please review and I hope you love this my little dreamers! _Mwah!_**

* * *

><p><span>Canto I<span>

_Repubblica di Firenze,_ _Anno__ 1463_

It had been a hot summer evening on the tenth day of _Giugno_. The air does not move. Some of the citizens yearned for a refreshing glass of water or a cool cloth to press against their sweating face. But for Alba, the summer nights put her into a trance, sets her gazing into the night from her window of the _bordello_. It is not the same for everyone else. The heat had irritated most of her friends and often slowed down the flow of patrons. She had already seen two of the girls bicker for the other's hand-held fan. Yet some had smoldering temperatures that can be set on fire any hour of the day. Alba Vescovi was quiet, shy, a woman that shouldn't be a courtesan at all! Her long auburn hair had always been in a tangled mess and she hardly had any time to brush it. Nevertheless, she was lovely, born with immaculate features and a gentle personality. In the brothel, she sings and dances for amusement and in turn, brings upon the smiles on everyone's faces. However, on this midsummer night, her own smile graces her face. Alba was with child.

She had never thought that a courtesan could live a happily ever after. She always thought she would marry her grave instead, kissing death and his yellowish, cracked skull. The man who had loved her with all his heart was a French courtier, Louis Arnaud Saint-Jeanne. He was a man of adventure; a very great contrast to Alba's reserved character. Alba even recalled how they first met. It had been on the night of the _Carnevale_, all of the major cities wished to enjoy the celebration of the Venetian festival. Everyone had grins, laughter, and satisfaction. Lovers abided in the darkest alleys, hiding their love from plain sight. Alba, along with a group of friends, had worn masks to feel the carnival air. Her mask was bright pink and winged, like a bird. She waved her wand in the air as the firework on its tip cracked and popped. Drinks were served on the streets, everyone was truly happy. When the night almost ended, and the sun slowly creeping to bring new light, the whole city began to retire.

Alba was just about to leave herself. She spotted a man standing by an empty stall, his mask was white and simple, it brought out the color of his eyes which were gray. He came up to her then bowed graciously. Alba in turn, curtsied and placed her hand on his gloved one. They danced to no music, but to the beat of their own hearts. He had watched her all night. He had seen how much she loved the happiness surrounding her. Alba smiled at this.

"Pray, do tell me your name good sir. I cannot leave without knowing who you might be," said Alba quite softly. The man smiles, it beautifies his gruff features, and kisses her lips. "My name is Louis Arnaud from the house of Saint-Jeanne and my lady?"

She stood there transfixed, her cheeks blushed, and her body stiffened. She had managed to speak a few words to him. "Alba, and sadly, I am from the inexistent house of Vescovi, a once noble family here in _Firenze_." Arnaud touched her face with the back of his fingers. The leather was smooth against her skin. Alba sighed profoundly and leaned against his sincere hand. "Prosperous or poor, it matters not when you are in love." Alba almost steps back. "You speak of love as if it were a flower that you can crush effortlessly in between your fingers sir," she said. Arnaud laughs, "I prefer love to be the sky, it is never ending, and it follows you wherever you go." He follows her, like two children playing chase. Alba stepped back around a striped maypole, but Arnaud followed.

"But sir, if love were the sky, does it not have its darkest nights and brightest days?" she said. Arnaud leaned forward, his lips brushing against hers, "You are right, and if love had its darkest hours, I will be here to hold you and protect you from harm. In its brightest days, you will be happiest of all maidens." Alba felt his hand over hers, she parted her fingers without thinking, and their fingers threaded together. He smiled and so did she.

From that day onward, the two have settled their clandestine meetings in the city. They desired the other, they loved each other. It was not lust in their eyes, it was unfathomable longing to touch, feel, kiss, and embrace one another. Before long, Alba was pregnant and Arnaud immediately wedded her to seal their love forever. Once married, she could not stand to see her new husband return to France to relay the message of his matrimony. Arnaud laughed and called her a worried peacock. What could possibly go wrong? They were married now. He reassured her and Alba gradually let him go. He promised to return before their child was even born. He promised.

The memories came into an abrupt halt when Alba felt a surging pain shoot upwards on her spine. She clutched her large womb and can feel something trickle down her legs. Blood, it was blood. She shuddered at the thought of something awful has happened to her baby. Alba lifted herself up from her chair and shouted for Calvina, her dear friend. Imagine the excited and anxious looks of the courtesans when they heard their friend was in labor. Calvina hurried to get a bowl of hot water, some fresh clean linens, and a thread and needle. The Madam of the brothel, Paola, overheard the news and went upstairs to succor her courtesans. Alba was on her bed now, the sheets were soaked in perspiration, water, and her blood. She breathed hard and gripped Enrica's hand tighter. The fretful courtesan glanced up at her madam, "She is losing so much blood _Madonna,_" she said. Paola nodded and placed a hand on Alba's sweaty forehead.

"You will be alright Alba, trust me. Just relax and breathe." Calvina returned with the required items and prayed to God everything would turn out fine. Alba could not remember how long it took to push her baby out, she recalled Calvina shouting at her to keep holding on. Paola loomed over her, telling her to stay strong for her child and Arnaud. Arnaud, she whispered, he promised to come back. But he never did. A small faint cry was heard. It was a girl, they said. A beautiful baby girl with the eyes of her father. Alba smiled and saw death before her eyes. His bony hand pressed upon her breast and he leaned down to kiss her dry lips.

"Alba? Alba dear, wake up…Alba?" Enrica almost stepped back in shock. Alba is dead. The infant in Calvina's arms began whimpering and she hungered for her mother's comfort and warmth. The young courtesan turned to Paola. "What should we do _Madonna?_" she queried. Paola leaned over and whispered to Alba quietly, "Rest in peace my cherished friend. God has put you to rest." She stood up and looked at the weeping child, "She has yet to be named, what name should you all suggest for our little girl?" she told them. A few wanted the name Maria while others wanted Susanna or Cristina. Abruptly, Calvina spoke softly at first and then impatient at the second.

Serafina, it had been a name stuck in her mind since her childhood days with Alba. They were devoted church-goers and Alba loved to stare up at the angelic statues, always hoping for a favor. The Seraphim had always been her favorite angels. Paola nodded to this, Serafina it is then. "By tomorrow we shall prepare for the funeral of Alba Vescovi. Enrica, please see to it we find a wet nurse to care for Serafina." Paola gently took the baby into her arms and softly cradled her till she fell asleep. Alba was buried in her family's ancient crypt in Santa Maria Novella the next morning. In the succeeding week, the brothel had an unexpected visitor. It was _Madonna_ Ersilia from the house of Pazzi, her bright brown hair had been tied to a knot, leaving a tail wrapped in black ribbons, her peach gown displayed so much jewels that no one would doubt she is nobility.

But even if she were a noble, it still cannot cover up the fact that she had lived in the streets before. Calvina came up to the lady and curtsied."Calvina, my cherished friend, it is so good to see you. I had a very bad nightmare just the other night. Alba was in it and she was riding on a white horse with a skeleton flying over her head. I fear something has happened to my close friend, so this is why I have come here to see if she is in good health," said Ersilia. Calvina bit her lip and tried to find the words to respond to the lady's omen. "Alas, your dream my lady—" "Please refrain from calling me 'lady' Calvina. You, Alba, and I grew up together; there is no need for that." "Yes, Ersilia, of course." The courtesan replied. "You were speaking of my dream?" Ersilia queried once more. Calvina nodded and led her inside the civil brothel. Ersilia told her servants to wait for her outside. She heard a faint whimper somewhere and it vanished completely.

Her friend climbed up the staircase to the private rooms and opened a door quietly, the smell of burnt herbs emitted from the room were too strong. Ersilia had to take out her handkerchief and cover her nose. A plague doctor had been standing over a bed; he glanced over his shoulder to see the two women entering. They saw their shocked expressions on his rosette glasses. The doctor moved away, saying he has finished his job. Ersilia's gaze lay upon the being that was lying on white sheets. She sauntered over to the bedside and abruptly fell down on her knees. Her hands trembled as she held the cold hand of her beloved friend. "Ersilia," she blinked, she was standing in the doorway, and saw nothing on top of the bed. There was no plague doctor in the room. Although the herbal scent still lingered in the air. Calvina pulled out a chair for her to sit, Ersilia walked across the room and sat down comfortably on her seat. The courtesan then stood in front of her, her hands clasped in front of her pale, dirty green gown. She sighed then spoke.

"I am terribly sorry to relay such news to you. I know you have loved Alba as I did when we were all nothing but mere maidens gossiping in the streets. Ersilia…our dear Alba has passed away recently on the eve of the tenth of June." Ersilia parted her mouth to speak but no words came out. She looked around, she looked at Calvina's face to find any sort of deceit and there was none. "H-How could this happen? She was happy and in fine fettle when I last saw her, she had promised me to be her future child's godmother!" she shouted then quickly apologized for her discourtesy. "I understand how you feel Ersilia, I too feel depressed, angry at what has been done," said Calvina after inhaling deeply to calm herself.

"Although you must not let the rage take hold of you, there is still hope. Alba has given birth to a daughter, Serafina." The lady glanced up at her friend. "Serafina? Why, that is the name she has always wanted. Tell me, is she safe? How is my goddaughter doing?" she inquired. "She is quite healthy, as the doctor mentioned, and she is quite a glutton." Ersilia laughed softly at this. She requested to see the baby before she leaves for her house again. Calvina gladly permitted her and led the way once more.

The supposed nursery was at the very back of the brothel, it was not grand as the private rooms, and there wasn't practically any other furniture aside from the cradle. Ersilia ambled over to the sleeping child while Calvina allowed the wet nurse to rest. She touched the baby's chubby cheek and smiled tenderly. "She has Alba's hair and pale skin, what a beauty she is," she said quietly, hoping not to wake the child from its slumber. It was there that Ersilia noticed the squeaking floorboards, leaking ceilings and unwanted smells of the establishment. A brothel was not the perfect place to raise a child.

"Calvina, I know this may sound silly but are you sure this place is capable of nurturing a child?" The courtesan did not reply, instead she merely stood by the door tolerantly. "If you are having second thoughts Ersilia, I pray that whatever you decide, it is for the best. I am not trying to say this benefits us or you; Alba was like a sister to both of us and she would not hesitate to hand over Serafina to your care. This brothel is in dire need of repair and Paola has yet to retain its upkeep. Florence is not as it used to be." The two women fell silent and all they could hear were the people outside, complaining about the intense heat of the day. Calvina came up to the cradle and brushed back the soft strands of bright hair on the baby's head. "Please take care of her, if not for me, please do it for Alba."

Vieri de' Pazzi, age of 9 years, sat near the windows of the nursery, the day was bright and inviting. He had thought of so many activities to be done outside. Regrettably, his mother and father tasked him into guarding his newborn little sister, Viola. She was sleeping peacefully in her little four poster crib. The sheets have been weaved from golden threads and were adorned with pearls. Viola herself wore a light linen gown; a pearl necklace was worn loosely around the child's neck. Across the room was his older sister Fiorella, age of 10 years. She was learning how to speak Latin, a common subject taught to all daughters of nobility. She had long dark hair that several courtiers admire and her almond-shaped eyes were hauntingly beautiful to some. Fiorella smiled to herself upon completing a full sentence. She turned the page of her book and read the paragraphs aloud. Vieri heaved a sigh and returned to his trance. He then saw their mother marching towards their home.

The little boy jumped off the window seat and ran out of the nursery to greet her. He dodged the passing workers as they rebuilt a part of their home, on request of his father's uncle, Jacopo de' Pazzi. A favored architect of the family has been invited to remodel the entire home. Vieri rushed down the staircase and reached the courtyard. He saw his mother speaking to the maidservants, her back was facing towards him, she was telling them something in hushed whispers, and the women laughed quietly. Ersilia turned and saw her only son standing near the stairwell. He came up to her slowly, raising a curious brow at the object she was holding. She smiled a lovely smile and went to sit down on one of the stone benches in the courtyard.

The bundle she held moved, it peaked Vieri's curiosity. He rushed over to her side and peered into the face of a sleeping infant. "Mamma, who is this?" he asked "Her name is Serafina, she is the daughter of my dear friend, Alba," said Ersilia. "Alba?" Vieri repeated, taking the empty space beside his mother, "Isn't she the courtesan who took care of you when you had pneumonia? Papa said you were pregnant with me at that time." Ersilia chuckled and patted her son's head. "Yes Vieri, the very same woman. She and I grew up together despite being in the middle-class during my youthful days. Her family was of nobility until one evening, their drunken maid set fire to their home and killed them, leaving only Alba to survive. She and another friend became courtesans by trade while my family had managed to rise in society and eventually reached the high-class. That was also how I met your father." There was a hint of sadness in her voice while she spoke, Vieri noted, and he had to ask why. Ersilia looked at him sincerely like a saint looking down at a praying soul.

"She has passed away my sweet Vieri, a friend of mine died and I did not even know it until she appeared in my dreams. Till this day I think it was unfair of me to turn into this rich noblewoman when the person I once served under was suffering in the streets." Ersilia carefully cradled Serafina in her arms, a maidservant returned and inquired about a crib for the child. Vieri's old crib should still be available, Fiorella had hers sold to another family. Speaking of the girl, Ersilia turned to Vieri and asked for his older sister. "She is in the nursery learning Latin," he replies and stands up on the bench. His father, Francesco de' Pazzi has returned early from work. Judging by his expression, it was another bad day at the bank. He paused for a moment, seeing his wife with a bundle in her arms.

"What on earth Ersilia?" he said; Ersilia stood and showed him the little baby she adopted. "Do you remember Alba, the woman who took care of me before, my childhood friend?" she prodded. Francesco stared at her until he recalled it "Ah yes, the courtesan. It has been long has it? What has become of her? Did she find a suitable husband with deep pockets?" Ersilia shook her head negatively at her husband, only she had the patience and the will to withstand his exterior and in some way, he gives in, probably because he had been a young fool to choose a mere maiden, a daughter of a merchant, to be his eternal spouse.

She looked at him pitifully and then gazed down at the bundle. "She died whilst giving birth to her only child. Please Francesco, I beg of you. Alba saved my life; let me save the life of her daughter." The current head of the house stared and turned away from her. "Do what you wish Ersilia, it is your choice." Ersilia smiled. Vieri gazed up at her and tugged on her skirt. He asked her what had happened, his mother was smiling gratefully. "Vieri, follow me upstairs, with your new little sister, Serafina."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you guys think?<strong>

**Please review because I would really like to know what you think of this new version! **


	2. Canto 2

**Thank you very much for the alerts, favorites, and of course, the review from LoneWolfOfAForgottenForest.**

**I now give you Chapter Two of the Dreaming. I hope you love this my little Dreamers,_ MWAH!_**

* * *

><p><span>Canto II<span>

_Repubblica di Firenze,_ _Anno__ 1476_

Francesco de' Pazzi was one of those noblemen who wish only for the highest quality and of the best for his family. It showed through the gifts he had spent on his four children, specifically his only son and heir, Vieri. His eldest daughter, Fiorella, had succeeded, to all that was possible, of her mother's rights and consequences, at the age of sixteen. Her influence had always been great, and they had gone one together most happily. His two other daughters were of very inferior value; nonetheless they were equally spoiled by their father. Viola had acquired a little artificial reputation, by being married to the son of a Roman senator; but Serafina, with elegance of mind and pristine beauty, was nobody with either father or sister, her words had no meaning to them—she was simply Serafina.

To Jacopo de' Pazzi, Francesco's uncle, she was a highly valued grand-niece and a favorite, her sense of intellect was far different than the other girls. Why, he personally saw to it that she would be educated without any other single thought. She studied Latin, Greek, and even French as request. Remarkably, Serafina spoke her words as if they were her last, she preferred the life of privacy and of closed gates, and the only person she could speak to was her brother. It was yet another year where the dark gray clouds gave the city a very dull ambiance.

_Dicembre_ had always been a damp month, if it did not rain, it generally snowed. During this month, Serafina frequented the Pazzi chapel, her maidservant, Ursula, would come along to assist her. She gazed up at the dome of the porch before entering the _cappella_, its blue and gold colors habitually mesmerize her to the point of contentedly standing there, her family had chosen a very talented architect to build this building, and no doubt it showed the wealth and power of the house. She entered and greeted the monks there. Serafina sat on one church chair and diligently made the sign of the cross; she opened her personal bible, and grasped her blue rosary firmly in one hand. Ursula lit a few candles at the side, muttering her own litanies to the Lord, and later she sat down next to her charge.

"Vieri expects me to watch him achieve yet another great coup at the Arno today," said Serafina "I fear that Mamma is shaking her head pathetically at her son again." Ursula glanced at the thirteen-year-old girl then back to the pearly white floor beneath their feet. Today, Serafina wore her favored sheer chemise gown, worn over it was a violet stiff bodice with gold and silver artichoke designs, the last piece of the attire was a white gown that was parted in the middle to show off the kirtle beneath it. The tight-fitting sleeves were white and were attached to the gown by using gold buttons. Half of Serafina's auburn hair was tied into a knot at the back of her head, leaving the rest to flow down to her knees, while a long braid that had been placed over her shoulder was studded with pearls. She looks up at the statues fixed against the wall and imagined all of them were granting her a favor. Once she finished, she prudently stood up, and left.

"Will you be heading to the Arno _Signorina_? Your brother is quite the charlatan when it comes to such frivolous games," said Ursula. The maiden looked at her rosary and bible before handing them to her for safekeeping. "I know my brother will cheat in order to win, why else would he set up such contests in the first place? Nobody defeats him in his own game and when someone tries to defy him, they end up floating along the river. Do you remember that one man, Gregorio was his name, he won in a horse race, and the next thing he knew, Vieri had lodged his dagger right into his eye socket."

Serafina was constantly aware of her family's wrongdoings, which is why she served most of her time reading books, praying, and educating the children of other families. The latter was a humiliating choice of activity, since she knew all to well how much her father hated the rest of the social class, specifically those underneath nobility. They were born a commoner, he said and so they must remain as one till their death. She often times find herself thankful that Viola and her do not equal their father in any trait. Serafina chose a much narrow street after exiting the Santa Croce rather than choosing a wider one where you can breathe easily. She preferred confinement over socializing; she hardly had any friends at all due to her quiet and plain nature. Although, when provoked, her tongue was just as sharp as any blade her brother can wield.

Serafina emerged from _Borgo Santa Croce_, a look of reluctance was present on her face before strolling down _Via de' Benci_. The only object separating her and the gruesome contest below was a brick fence. Vieri, like always, was in the lead of his game. A few servants of the Pazzi positioned themselves below on a small pier; they were equipped with bows and deadly arrows. Some of the players noted them and gradually backed their boats away from the Pazzi boy. He saw his little sister, alongside other viewers, and waved. She waved back, knowing it was enough for him to boost his energy to win. Serafina watched as her brother crossed the finish line, undeniably making himself the champion of his game.

"He triumphs once again," Serafina blinked once and glanced over her shoulder to see a man, much older than her, standing nearby. He had a masculine figure, a very common characteristic, and he sported the long doublets Vieri wears as well. He bows to her, apologizing for his rudeness, and she somehow admired the way he articulates every sentence that he pours out of his chapped lips. He smiles at her now.

"You look quite uninterested while observing Vieri's foul play," he said and slowly walked over to Serafina's side. She remained stoic, mimicking the statues from her family's chapel, and her gaze locked into his. The older man does not falter, he is strong.

"Then what do you wish for me to do _Messer? _Cheer for my brother when I know what he did was wrong?" she inquired and the man seemed taken aback. "Oh, you are Vieri's younger sister! If I am not mistaken, you are Viola, am I right?" Serafina shook her head negatively and clasped her hands together on her front. "You are gravely mistaken _Messer_, Viola is not my identity. My name is Serafina de' Pazzi." Her established converser quirked a thick eyebrow and she waited for his initial reaction.

"Serafina de' Pazzi, I have not heard that name before. Are you sure you are a Pazzi?" said he. "If I was not, I would not have shared to you my house _Messer_." Serafina saw her brother coming up the steps and eventually ended her dialogue with the stranger.

Vieri came up to her and kissed her cheek thoughtfully, she returned the gesture, and enquired if he was hurt, he shakes his head. All was well. That is when he spotted the eldest son from the house of Auditore standing behind his sister. Serafina looked at him questionably and turned around. The man was still there by his lonesome. "What are you doing here, Auditore scum?" Vieri reprimanded, putting his younger sister away from danger. Serafina rejoined Ursula and the two young maids watched the scene divulge. It will turn into a brawl and an acquitted life will be caught in its dangerous fire.

"_Fratello_," she muttered, though it was soft, Vieri heard it and he turned to her "_Per favore,_ not here, not at this hour. I recently came from church." Her brother clenched his gloved fist tightly; she nearly trembled in Ursula's grasp. The Pazzi heir inhaled and heaved a heavy sigh. The man he had called Auditore scum stared at them curiously, he finally grasped the situation and laughed coherently. He grinned and shook his head.

"Oh dear Vieri, you surprise me day by day. Anyhow, I must head back to my home. Father might be in need of me." He then faces Serafina, grinning still, he bowed deeply at her and she modestly bowed her head at him. When he left, Vieri walks the other way, and grabs his sister's wrist bitterly. Ursula did not know what to do and just trailed after her masters. The _palazzo_ greeted them all too well; no such house could ever give Serafina a nostalgic feeling. She had witnessed her mother's death right in this very cold edifice.

Vieri drew her into the courtyard and forced her to sit on one of the stone benches, the very same bench where he had seen her for the very first time. She yelped upon sitting down briskly and angrily stared at her brother. Vieri looked down at her and ordered his servants to leave them in privacy. They complied and now the two were left alone. He paced about amongst the arcading before taking a seat close to his sister. She was quiet; she had nothing to say in the current matter. She rarely smiled a sincere and true smile. Their mother would have disciplined her for wearing such a frown.

"Forgive me if I had been too cruel," said Vieri. He took Serafina's wrist and rubbed the reddening skin lightly. The young girl gradually withdrew her hands as would a cat does with its claws. "I have forgiven you so many times for that; I fear my prayers are nothing but irritating favors nowadays." He sighed and removed his iconic hat to run his fingers through his hair. "Your faith in God is stronger than mines _sorellina_, your patience and clemency towards me is very astounding indeed," he mumbled.

Serafina blinked once and her gaze fell on her lap. "My spiritual patience differs from my physical patience brother," said she and witnessed Vieri's endless fiddling. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, she felt his warmth and with it, his anger too. He had gotten himself into numerous affrays since the day he turned fifteen. She always thought he had a reason to do such a thing when several years ago, he had more vanity than their older sister.

But of course, he was a man and he had to display this aura of masculinity whenever he had the chance. If attainable, Serafina could have stopped these brawls herself and make sure Vieri was well-behaved in the presence of his superiors. He turned to her, a new expression was visible on his face, and placed his hand over hers.

"The house of Auditore, I am sure you have heard of them in the past." Serafina tried to comprehend but could not, so she asked him who they were instead. "Like us, they manage a bank. You can see them almost everyday at a festivity or at some maiden's house, tangled in both sheets and legs." She then recalled crying, it was not a mournful cry, but a mad exclamation about a certain boy who whispered so many lies in one night. Viola de' Pazzi was said to have fallen for the second eldest Auditore son, his name remains anonymous to Serafina, he in turn swooned her into crawling into his bed.

The morrow came after and so did the gossip. Viola had failed to note the others who preceded her and it broke her fragile heart when she overheard about him bedding yet another young maiden. Serafina comforted her dear sister and she received a scolding from her father. She deserved it, they say, she is a senseless little girl who opened her heart to a leech. They sent her away to a relative's home, to recuperate both her heart and observance, and there in Rome, she married a senator's son.

It was not out of pity, but out of love, he was a passionate young man and his money was insightful as any senator's family. Francesco certified the matrimony and the two had been living happily together since then. Now marriage was a different subject to Serafina, many of her peers married out of wealth while others were for familial reasons. She had yet to choose her own path in the nearest future, if not married till then, she will devote her life to God.

"The one whom you have recently met at the Arno was Federico Auditore; he fools around most of the time, so you must be careful upon seeing him again." Vieri told her. Serafina removed her hand from her brother's shoulder and returned it to her lap. "A fool like him is most likely to cause any trouble, not unless he is motivated." She stands up and looks down at her older brother. "Worry not my sweet Vieri, _Ser _Federico and I will not meet again, I swear to you and our house," she said and her look showed no more expressions. Vieri follows her; he lightly takes her small face into his large hands, and leans down to kiss her forehead, silently sealing their vowed promise. Serafina gave away a passing smile that could have artists beseeching her to repeat it over and over.

"_Natale_ is nearing, have you inquired father of what was to be your next gift?" Vieri said as they climbed the staircase leading to the numerous rooms of the _palazzo_. He could even recall himself, young and spirited, running down these hallways followed by an all too eager Serafina. Their mother had ordered fresh roses for her room. He plucked one rose bud from its stem then handed it to his sister like the gentleman he was. Serafina pondered that memory too; the rose bud was still kept in between the pages of her journal.

She excused herself to resume her daily routine. Vieri held her hand in his and lightly kissed her smooth knuckles. Till we meet at dinner, he said and then exited. Even though she had a lot of things crossing her mind, she could not help but think about his well-being. She worried he might get involved in another gruesome brawl. Nonetheless, Serafina had to seclude her being once more and indulge herself in books.

* * *

><p>Serafina was reluctant to take a stroll around the city the next day. It was too wet outside and she disliked wearing those Venetian clogs to keep her gown dry. She sat by the window seat, her elbow propped on the sill, and her mind wandering about in adventures she wished she had. An open book of Hesoid's works lay upon her lap. A plain chemise, a pink bodice with gold embroidery, and a dark pink over gown were her clothing for that day. Her floral schemed sleeves had gashes along the arms where the chemise was tucked out and around her waist was a thin pearl belt. As always, her long hair had been brushed back to show her face and holding it in place was a silver crown, hand-picked by her grand-uncle.<p>

She tapped her cheek absentmindedly and decided to leave the house on her own for a while. No one will even know she had gone out. Serafina wrapped her white fur cape around her shoulders, silently uttering a prayer before stepping out. The streets of Florence were quiet during this hour; many were in deep slumber due to the cold winds that they refuse to leave the comforts of their warm beds. The only figures she saw in the morning mist were the street sweepers and bread vendors. Cool winds brushed against her brows and she pulled her cowl over her head.

Florence was still as a painting and it soothed Serafina in some way. She arrived at the _Piazza del Duomo_ and saw the gigantic façade of Santa Maria del Fiore. Its dome was the largest of all in the city. She ventured more, having less caution in her thoughts. She waited for the sun to come up and engulf everyone in its light; the roofs gave the city a bright orange color that is sometimes painful to the eyes. Then, for a moment, everything was quiet. Serafina heard a pot breaking in one alley, was she imagining things? She felt a chill run up her spine and her temperature dropped, almost cold as a stone as she stood there.

Abruptly, she saw something drop onto the ground just a few meters from her, it was dark in figure, and she was afraid it was a cutthroat. All those accounts of murders in the streets had Serafina turn back too quickly, her cowl fell off her head, and she came face to face with a group of guards. She recognized the emblem on their shoulders, they came from the house of Vespucci. One of the servants questioned her if she had seen a man coming through here. Serafina recalled the retreating form and wondered if she should speak of it or not. She kept her lips sealed, and the guard, impatient and haughty, threatened to hit her if she does not tell.

"And you would dare hit a maiden from the house of Pazzi?" The guards looked back and Serafina was surprised to see Federico Auditore. He smiled at them and he held his arms out, he was unarmed and it would be unfair if they attacked him now. The guard turned back to Serafina. She simply bowed her head at them; the crown she wore had the insignia of the Pazzi forged onto it. The Vespucci guards apologized and retreated the other way. Federico laughed at them and approached the young maiden Serafina. She had her gaze to the ground yet again, she had promised Vieri not to meet this man.

"Are you not going to thank me?" Federico asked. She held her chin up, but refused to lock gazes, "Thank you _Messer_ Federico Auditore," she said curtly "Will that be all?" He looked at her small physique. She had beauty and charm; however she was like an ice maid, so ferocious and so strident. Federico circled her once and tapped his own chin.  
>"Why do you refuse to look at me?" he queried. "Because I was taught not to look into the eyes of my family's enemies," Serafina replied. He chuckles softly and peers into her young face. "Not all enemies are fierce <em>cara,<em> your family just chose mistook the certain people to be their opponents."

She almost broke her shield, her head bowed a bit, and her shoulders slumped. There was right in his words, and yet there was wrong. It is in the wrong because it involved her family, her name. It is in the right because not every opponent had a dark heart. Evidently, the Auditore, the name her brother cursed was on both sides of the fence. Federico waited and doubted the girl was too lost in thoughts.

"You are awfully quiet little Pazzi maiden, shall we continue your stroll elsewhere?" He offered her his arm and she hesitated. Maybe Vieri had been wrong, maybe he was just lost in his anger that he had no time to observe the family even more. Gradually, Serafina linked her arm around Federico's and the two walked together down the stone streets.


	3. Canto 3

**Chapter 3 of The Dreaming.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews once again! As well as the alerts and favorites.**

**I now give you Chapter Three of the Dreaming. I hope you love this my little Dreamers,_ MWAH!_**

* * *

><p><span>Canto III<span>

"So what has drawn the young Pazzi maiden out of her abode?" said Federico. They have been strolling for almost an hour now. Serafina did not mind, she liked long walks, especially during sunny days, the warmth of the sun cause her to forget anything unsure in her home. It was her Uncle Jacopo who advised her to stay indoors to preserve her complexion, it was Francesco who told her that no one is to be reliable, and it was Vieri who told her that their rivals might kill her with no repentance whatsoever. Now the last thought had her thinking again, Federico Auditore is a man hated by her brother, and yet, here he was now, her arm linked with his, and they were strolling together at _Piazza della Signoria_. If only she can tell her brother now that he had been wrong, that he was blinded by rage, and perhaps jealousy. There was no way he would've hated someone who treated a stranger so kindly. What did they do to make Vieri de' Pazzi violent?

"I fancied a long walk today, no maidservants, just I." Serafina replied and Federico led her to a bench at the piazza, he promptly removed the wide sash he wore around his waist, and used it to cushion Serafina's side of the seat. She thanked him for his compassion and both sat down. They observed the people having in their own strolls whilst talking to their companions. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be outside, to feel what they feel, and to see what they have seen. If possible, she could have altered her life before, to tell her younger self that it was okay to try and escape in the middle of the night just so she can see the lively festivities in the city. She sighed deeply.

"What bothers you now _Signorina_?" Federico questions her yet again. He has a way of asking, Serafina noted. "I do not know _Messer _Federico," she said. "Just call me Federico, adding _Messer _to my name adds up to my age a hundred-fold." She chuckles sweetly at his remark, a first in seven years. "_Va bene_, Federico, I have no idea what bothers me at all. It might be the way I had lived during my childhood or perhaps I am bothered with my family, maybe even myself." Federico raises a brow at her and faces her completely. She had dark auburn hair that shined red in the light, her eyes, which were hauntingly gray, were surprisingly smart, and her full pink lips are shaped like those from the statues he sees at church. Serafina looks up at the clock tower of the Palazzo Vecchio, she looked astonished after seeing a flight of pigeons soaring away.

"_Santa Cielo_, I have to return home. It is almost breakfast time, I have to go back before Papa summons me." Serafina said, she stood up, followed by Federico who offered to escort her back to her home. She said it was fine, it was better if she went alone, fearing that her brother might be waiting outside the palazzo. As she started to walk away, a small puddle on the ground caused her to slip and fall backwards. Her head hit the stone and she felt hot pain rushing through her right leg. Federico rushed to her side swiftly, interested to know if she was well. Serafina angrily glared at him for asking.

"_Ser_, I have just fallen down, do not ask me again if I am fine. It is so obvious it could've punched you in the face," she said whilst gradually lifting her form. Federico almost laughed, this girl was quite amusing. Slowly, he placed his arms underneath and lifted her up easily. Serafina wrapped her arms around his neck, quite surprised by the sudden gesture. She began to demand where on earth was he taking her. He smiled.

"I am taking you to my home, bringing you to Vieri will only cause the spark to burn rapidly." Federico explained. There was some truth in his explanation and she decided to allow him to assist her. Her ankle began to hurt and Serafina silently hissed in pain.  
>"Do not worry, <em>cara mio<em>, I will not leave you," he said and they vanished in the sea of people.

* * *

><p>Vieri had his lips sealed, Fiorella had nothing to say, and Francesco could only glare. He had summoned his children to the breakfast room yet they were lacking someone. Last evening, he had a strange dream where Ersilia was weeping, her tears gathered by her feet, creating a small pond. Her hair was shambolic and her white gown torn up. He awoke, sweaty and shivering, and then he started to ponder why Ersilia had been crying.<p>

That was when he decided that maybe, he should spend a little more time with his children before heading off to the bank. He had waited, he had asked, but not one person answered him properly. His only son created an excuse, his eldest daughter, who was heavily blunt, said she had nothing to do with anything, and his uncle was now scolding him for being so taciturn and insensible. 'Why if your father were alive, he'd beat you for losing his grandchild though be thankful he had passed before seeing any one of them!' said Jacopo. Francesco glowered at his empty plate then glanced at Vieri.

"Vieri, let me query you once again. Where is your sister Serafina?" he said loudly. His son stared down, averting his gaze from his father's. Fiorella clenched her teeth firmly, forcing herself not to speak during this calamitous moment. Their father waited till a Pazzi servant entered the room, bowing deeply before moving towards his master.

"_Signore_, your daughter was last seen at the Piazza della Signoria," he reported. Vieri and Francesco glanced at each other before looking back at the male. "And was she alone?" the head of the Pazzi asked. "A number of observers told us she had a companion, Federico, from the house of Auditore." At this, Vieri smashed his fist against the table. "An Auditore? A scum with my own sister? Why did you not take her away when you had the chance?" he exclaimed, marching up to the poor servant with knife in hand.

The older man shivered, Vieri grasped him at the nape tightly and positioned his sharp weapon upon his throat. He said that Serafina had fallen, she had slipped on a wet patch, and the Auditore merely aided her. Vieri sneered, no one else can touch his sister, and he thrust the knife into his skin. Blood spouts out from the small wound, leaving the man to die slowly on the floor. Fiorella looked the other way and wanted to return to her room. This act is her sole disappointment in the family, their offenses, and their spite.

"Vieri, how many times have I warned you not to kill off any servant? Now we will have to hire a new one! Call the rest of the servants, we shall head over to the Palazzo Auditore and retrieve Serafina." Francesco said, his mind was far from caring now.  
>"Will she be punished father?" Vieri asked. He could merely give a cold stare at his son.<br>"We shall see when we arrive there. Bring me my sword! Immediately!"

* * *

><p>The Palazzo Auditore had grandeur much like her home. Though the courtyard had no arcading, it was still fine nonetheless. Vines of roses crawl up its walls and two benches on each side embellish its place. Federico called out to the servants, telling them to assist him. Serafina heard a soft click and the large oak door behind the iron gateway opened midway. A woman with long dark hair stepped out of the house, she wore a ruby red gown with gold lining along the bodice and neckline, she had beauty beyond compare. Who was this charming lady? She certainly was no servant judging by her clothes. The woman approached them and unlocked the gates for Federico. She smiled at him candidly and turned her gaze to Serafina in his arms. She then questioned him.<p>

"Federico, who is this maiden? What have you done now my son?" she said. Federico gave an audible sigh and asked his mother if she has anything to help with the strain. His mother lifted Serafina's skirts to see a small red bump forming on her ankle.

"_Dio_, if you could have brought her here sooner, her sprain shouldn't have gone worse! Come in, quickly, we will have to wrap that in bandages. Fortunately, your father has the ointment for such damage!" she said, deliberately pushing his son towards the open door. Federico had rushed in too quickly, Serafina could not describe the rooms she had passed, excluding one family room. He had brought her upstairs, to another lounge, where he placed her on the window seat. She lift up her skirt to see the angry bruise itself, she gotten sprains a lot when she was young, Serafina had the habit of chasing her father and brother everywhere, and she had the habit of stepping on her long skirts as well.

Federico raised her leg and gently placed a cushion under it. He then excused himself to fetch a glass of water for her. When he had left, Serafina basked herself in silence, unsure of what to do. The lounge was too big, too grand, and the feeling of solitude dawned on her once more. A bookshelf was mounted against the wall across the room, she was tempted to retrieve one book and spend some of her time at the Auditore residence. A low thump came, though it was lenient, Serafina had long trained herself to perceive even to the discreet conversations in her home. It helped whenever she needed something to busy herself aside from reading. The thump came again, soon followed by a low creak. She turned to the door and saw a little boy, young as she, peering through the small gap.

Who was this? Is he an Auditore as well? Federico's younger brother maybe? For shame on her brother, hating even the youngest of his enemies, and targeting those who can barely defend themselves. She tilted her head just a bit, searching for more of his face that had been hiding behind the wooden obstacle. He seems innocent, too innocent for her all the same. He jumped upon hearing a name, Petruccio! What are you doing out of bed? Mamma will scold you if she finds out, go on, return to your room, I will relay this to you shortly, said Federico. The boy was now gone, replacing him was the eldest brother. Now Serafina began to muse, how many Auditore siblings were present at this moment? Federico placed a tray of _biscotti _and a glass of warm milk on an ottoman nearby. He told her the medicine will arrive soon.

"What happened to the glass of water you were telling me about?" said Serafina. Federico looked at her debatably until he uttered something explicit under his breath. "Ah yes, forgive me, Mamma insisted. She said water is not enough for a young child, she did tell me you might have weak bones," he said, taking a seat on another low chair. Serafina smiled summarily and saw Federico handing her the brass cup. She held the object warily, feeling its warmth against her palms. She spoke her thanks and took a sip. Federico shrugged his shoulders and waited patiently for anything else. Again, Vieri had been wrong all about them. They are just a family. That is all. Yes, they are bankers too, but what of it? Was it the rivalry or had there been something else they were not telling her about? Her father had always been so aloof about his enigmas. It was too much.

"That young boy you had just called out, Petruccio was it? Is he your younger brother?" she asked quietly. "He is actually the youngest; my younger is resting at this very moment. He had been wandering the streets all evening, searching for fights, drinking wine, and seducing women," said Federico. "Must he? I am quite sure there are other enjoyable things apart from fierceness and women."

She watched him laugh at her statement, he quickly apologized, and she told him it was no bother at all, she merely wants to know. It was her first time speaking to another being, Ursula was good company, but her stories never change, it was usually stories of her getting married to a prince or a duke from a foreign land. Fiorella herself did not want to associate with her, Uncle Jacopo was kind-hearted yet too busy for a simple conversation. Her father was out of the question. Vieri, however, is the type to boast his stories lavishly. Still, she is disgusted by his tales of uncouth games; they were always too gruesome for her taste.

"Have you ever wondered why your brother relentlessly holds contests and games throughout the entire Florentine city? You shake your head at me, so then I shall tell you. Masculinity? Well of course, we are men after all. However, these things are like the dolls you play with, the books you read, and the blankets you weave. The women have their form of leisure time and we have our own. Younger ones prefer excitement before being thrust into the world of responsibility and, I shouldn't have groaned at this point, professions. Women, I have discovered, are actually matured since the day they have the ability to read and write. Oh? You have been through that phase? So now I must end it here."

Serafina looked onward after Federico had confessed the secrets of men. They loved action; they loved violence for it was hot in their blood, yet what of the artists? Do they not seem calm? Are they genuinely ferocious inside like all men? His reason was one-sided; it held no meaning at all. "I find your story quite motivating, Federico. Although I wish men were not so fierce all the time, the women can be easily crushed in their bare hands." The older man grins and slowly rises up from his seat, tilting up to murmur something into Serafina's ear. "But that is where you are mistaken _Signorina, _We men can be as compassionate as you are and we tend to keep our feelings as a deep secret."

His lips were close, far too close for her, and she could feel her hands reach for the velvet curtains behind her. The door opened, rudely and noticeably, a much younger lady appeared with a look that can match Fiorella's scowl. She was wearing a bright yello gown with pink stripes on the bodice, her sleeves were pink in shade too, and her hair was ornamented in a pale pink veil. Her gaze landed upon her brother, who had tousled to stand up straight. Federico smiled at her and opened his arms for a warm embrace.

"Do not try to persuade me with flattery Federico Auditore!" she reprimanded. "Claudia, you sound like I am not your big brother at all!" Federico said. If it weren't for her beauty, Serafina would think of her as a harpy or maybe even a siren, luring men into their home at the rocks, and ultimately killing them after. Claudia Auditore was ordered by their mother to watch over Federico, for he might do mischief yet again. He tried to defend himself, stating that he would never do such a thing to a young maiden.

As they bickered, Serafina cannot help but feel a strange impression. She and Vieri can never argue playfully, he had not much of a humor anyways despite being so soft-spoken on rare occasions. She drank her milk again and watched the two siblings at each other's throats. Another thump came along and at this moment, it was heavy and quick, like marches of soldiers through a field. Serafina heard a door creaking behind her; she glanced over her shoulder to see a secret door behind the olive green tapestries. She had thought it had been Federico's younger brother, but no, it was simply their mother.

She scolded her two children for fighting in front of an injured guest and requested them to leave immediately. She even warned them not to make any noise for her other son, Ezio, was resting his headache. Federico snorted, saying that he is merely pretending to be sick in order to slip out of the house again. His mother slapped his arm, not too harshly, and told him to leave. The Auditore mother came up to Serafina as soon as the others departed, she sat on the ottoman and lifted the skirts once more. The bruise had turned purple and black, it was not a very good sign at all. She placed a small trunk on her lap and opened it to reveal vials of some sort, they were ointments, they will help soothe the pain and hasten the body's natural healing capabilities. Serafina nodded and leaned against the pillows of the window seat. Federico's mother had delicate hands, much like her own mother too. She ached for such touch for a long time.

"_Madonna _Auditore—" "Please, refer to me as Maria, you do not have to be so formal all the time dear," she said and massaged her foot. The young girl yelped a little and furrowed her brows. "I am sorry, I was taught to be formal to any family of nobility, it shows how much gracious I am." Serafina said and _Madonna_ Maria smiled beautifully.

"You know, when I was a young lady, my mother taught me the same thing. I tried to be formal, I tried to act like a noble, but I could never find true friends amidst my own circle, so I asked permission if I could open a bakery, they complied of course, and so I socialized myself with people from the other classes. That was how I met my husband as well. Formality, class, and nobility will give you nothing in return, only greed and pride. Do you have any friends my dear?"

Serafina shook her head adversely; Maria frowned deeply at her answer. "Surely you must have someone to talk to?" she said "My maidservant, Ursula, she speaks to me regularly," was her reply. "Ah at least you have one trustworthy friend at your side." She continued to massage the injury and finally brought out some fresh bandages to protect it from anymore abuse. Maria advised her not to pressure the muscle; she must rest all day if she wants the damage to settle.

"I'll have Federico call for anyone who might come and take you home. Here my dear, have some biscuits, you might be starving." She passed the plate onto her, Serafina took it carefully and placed it on her lap. Maria stood up, patting the girl's leg, then unexpectedly bent down to kiss her forehead. "Get well soon, _cara_, a servant will come tend to you if you need anything else." Once she left the room, Serafina ate a few of the biscuits she gave her. She suddenly shuddered, her shoulders shrugged involuntarily, and she almost dropped the plate she held.

How long had it been since she felt such pure kindness? These strangers, these so-called enemies, they care for one another, and they care for anyone that were helpless. Serafina began to recall her mother; she was the only person in the palace who could lighten any spirit. Her hands were always warm, much like _Madonna _Maria, and she had a smile that only angels can wear. Why did she have to capitulate to death so easily? Had she not survived pneumonia the first time? Serafina blinked back her tears and changed her position to stretch her long legs. Claudia returned, possibly to check on her, and was surprised to see a small tear trickle down their guest's face. She inquired if the injury still hurts and Serafina humbly nodded.

They heard the gates opening, followed by the cries of a few men and one familiar man. "Is that my brother and his servants? Have they come to take me away?" she said. Claudia nodded, however her brows furrowed in annoyance when she overheard Vieri complaining about the house. Federico returned, asking if she was alright to walk. Serafina did not need to answer; she removed her feet from the cushions and planted them the hardwood floor.

A shot of pain sprang up and she almost hissed. Claudia yelled at her older brother for his carelessness, she assisted the young girl back to her feet, and Federico carried her again in his arms. She rested her head against his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat was comforting in a little way. She turned to Claudia and thanked her for the hospitality that she had shown. Before Claudia could even say anything else, Federico had carried Serafina out of the room.


	4. Canto 4

**Chapter 4 of The Dreaming.**

**Why thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and recently one person messaged me personally if I have been reading any English Literature.  
>Of course, I have read Jane Austen and Charlotte Bronte. But the books I love the most are Romeo and Juliet and A Midsummer Night's Dream.<strong>

**I am a bit of a classics girl :) **

**I hope you love this chapter my little Dreamers, Mwah!**

* * *

><p><span>Canto IV<span>

There was a constant noise moving about in his house. Familiar voices echoed in his skull till he heard the gates shutting close, as if a strong wind blew at it. Ezio, the second eldest son of the House of Auditore, awoke to the loud crash. His red ribbon loosened, allowing his long hair to flow freely over his shoulders. He turned to his window, seeing a servant from the house of Pazzi turning into the corner of a nearby street. Why were they here? They were fools to come here at such an early hour! His father or probably Federico had driven them away.

He sat by the side of his bed, his head was throbbing, and his muscles were sore from running and fighting. Ezio grabbed his chemise shirt, too exhausted to even wear his doublet today. He slipped his belt through the loops of his pants and buckled it neatly. The skies continued to be gray outside and patches of melted snow and rain have scattered all over the lanes. Ezio picked up his ribbon and tied his hair into its usual tail. He ambled out of his chambers, surprised to see Annetta walking towards the staircase carrying a tray of unfinished milk and a plate of _biscotti_.

"Annetta," he called out. The maidservant stopped and turned to look at her master. "Yes _Ser _Ezio? What might you need?" she inquired him ceremoniously. "Oh, I just wish to know if Mamma had any visitants today. I can see that she has chosen her homemade biscuits," said Ezio. The family's servant nodded civilly, "Yes _Ser_ Ezio, she did. But it had been _Ser _Federico's guest, a lovely maiden from the Pazzi, she seemed too quiet for her age though, what shame." Had Federico gone mad? A maiden from the House of Pazzi, he could no longer thought of another reason why the servants came to their household.

"_Grazie_, you may carry on." Annetta curtsied informally and descended down the stairs, vanishing right after moving into the kitchens. Ezio hurried below too, his stomach was begging for nourishment, and he had neglected breakfast that morning. Those Vespucci guards may be idiots, but they were swift runners nonetheless. He stepped into the dining hall, not surprised to see his older brother lounging on a high chair nearby. Federico had placed his feet on the table, a position that their mother detested. He glanced up from the book he was reading to see his younger brother at the archway, slightly exhausted from his late-night duties. Federico closed his book and removed his feet from the tabletop. Ezio hailed him a good morrow despite witnessing the departure of his enemies, he took an apple from a bowl and sat across his brother.

"Annetta tells me you had a guest," Ezio said, biting deeply into his fruit. Federico simply nods, a smile gracing his face. "And she says that this guest of yours is from the House of Pazzi." Again, Federico nods, the smile never wavering. He appeared to be happy for something, as if he had drank twenty bottles of wine without spilling a single drop on the white sheets; Ezio hated that one livid memory.

He had no knowledge of what had occurred that early morning, he did not know that a young girl by the name of Serafina had slipped and sprained her ankle, and he did not know how frantic her brother was when he saw her injured. Vieri had almost threatened to slit Federico's throat, if not for the cries of his sister to elude any more encounters. His enemy had been defeated by his own sister and he had not seen it all. Ezio finished his apple in a hurry and threw the core at the table shambolically; it landed right near Federico's book.

"You have no idea how difficult it was for me to flirt with one of their maidens before." Ezio said, "Every day one servant would come up to me and instigate a brawl. I would defeat him easily, _naturalmente_, then return for more flirtations with the youngest member." Federico raised a thick brow at his brother, he was possibly speaking about Viola de' Pazzi, that poor girl was said to have gone off to Rome with heavy tears.

"Ezio, I am sure any man would love to hear your share of conquests but I would like to know if there has been any Serafina added in your list," Federico said, waiting patiently for a reply from his younger brother. Ezio glanced up at the ceiling, as if the answers were written amidst the motifs, then he shook his head. His older brother's smile grew wider and Ezio overpoweringly began to perspire.

* * *

><p>Serafina fiddled with the gold lining on her brother's doublet. They were quiet as they walked back home, presumably in her case, carried back home. She rested her head against his chest, wanting more of his warmth more than anything, for she needed it to comfort her, she was definitely afraid to face her father as soon as they return. The servants opened the gates to allow the two inside. It was Jacopo who ran up to them hastily, angrily asking Vieri questions as to what had happened. He checked her bruise and turned to Francesco.<p>

Their father held a very dark look in his eyes, as if he had seen death standing beside him, Serafina had the sudden refusal to let go of her brother and Vieri felt it too. Jacopo rebuked his nephew, telling him how much of an irresponsible father he was, and how he cannot control his children to behave. The old man then glared at Vieri and yelled at him to put Serafina in her room. She was to have no meals, her doors and windows securely locked, and no visitors from outside. The young girl faintly furrowed her brows, no visitors, he said, she had no friends in the first place. She was too plain. A young lady raised to do whatever her family wants her to do. There had been no room for feelings anymore, no hope for her to ever smile naturally again.

Vieri followed his grand-uncle's orders and went to lock Serafina into her room. He placed her on the bed and Ursula instantly moved to her side, consoling her in the best way she could. Her brother walked over to the doors and told the maid to step out. Ursula hesitated, she did not want to leave the poor child in the room all alone. Vieri's voice became harsher as she as told once more to leave the bedchambers. Her hands left Serafina's shoulders and she turned away from her. Serafina just sat there, silent and reserved, and she did not even flinch when the doors closed inhospitably. She breathed in slowly, feeling her shoulders shiver regardless of the warmness of her room, and felt the salty tears roll down her face. Serafina laid quietly on her bed of silk and fur, she watched the world live on outside her glass window. The candles have melted into a pool of wax till its flame was consumed by the bitter cold.

Night had befallen on the city of Florence, the weather was now incredibly icy, and the fires easily die out. The door of Serafina's bedchamber opened slowly, she was asleep, still wearing her pink gown. Francesco walked inside soundlessly, holding a small oil lamp in his hand. Ursula trailed behind him, carrying a tray of food and white wine. He placed the lamp on the bedside table, giving him a little illumination to see his slumbering child on her bed. She was like Ersilia when she had died, pale and yet outright beautiful even in her grave. Serafina slept in the same position as she had been, hands neatly placed on top of her stomach, fingers threaded, and steadily breathing. Francesco removed his gloves and dithered, would a father be able to touch his daughter's face after what he had done to her for the past thirteen years? If only Ersilia or maybe even Alba were alive, they would know, they would know everything, what it was like to share familial love even to the ones you are not related to.

As he bent down, he noticed something peculiar about Serafina. Her breathing was steady hitherto her chest was heaving worryingly, her cheeks were flushed, and her brows twitched in slight frustration. Francesco placed his hand on her forehead and was shaken to find out how high her temperature was. He turned to Ursula and told her to go find the family doctor immediately. The maidservant complied, leaving the tray on Serafina's writing desk, before running out of the chamber in search of their quickest courier. Francesco quickly raised Serafina off her pillows to place her against his chest, he wrapped his dark cape around her shivering form, praying that it was enough to keep her from quivering, and he felt her hot breath against his neck.

"Mamma…" Serafina whispered. She opened her eyes; they searched for something in the dark. Mamma, she said one more time. Is this the reason why Ersilia had been crying in his dreams? She was crying because he had been in irresponsible father? If so, then he quietly told himself that he would do better, that he will give Serafina the attention she deserves. He had seen how Ersilia treated her as if she was one of her own. The girl could dance and sing, but what she loved the most was reading. She always carried a book with one hand, while the other latched onto Ersilia's gown. They read together in the family room on Sundays and they read together before going to sleep. When Serafina was young, she had tried to run up to him, to ask for an embrace and a kiss. He held out his hands, not to meet with hers, but to stop her. He would tell her he was too busy with work, that he does not have the time to play. How wrong he had been.

The _dottore_, _Signore_ Carlos, rushed into the room with his two assistants. He instructed everyone to stay outside while he examined his patient. Francesco was ushered out of the room, the doors behind him closed audibly, and he could do nothing but press his temple against the wooden hindrance. Vieri appeared in the corridor, with a few servants holding oil lamps of their own. He queried, what has occurred? Why were the servants saying something awful has happened? Francesco stayed silent and waited.

When Serafina awoke the next morning, she found Ursula wrapping new bandages around her damaged ankle. The table adjacent to her was packed of steaming hot food, fit for monarchs. Her stomach groused, she had not eaten anything since yesterday, and now she just feels dreadful, she could not even move appropriately. Ursula patted her leg smoothly and smiled upon seeing her young maiden awake. She asked her of the occasions prior to her breakdown; the maidservant told her she had a fever. It was not threatening, just a fever, that is all. Ursula inquired her if she wanted to eat and she promptly nodded.

The maid helped her to sit while another servant fetched the food for her. Ursula placed a thick pad on Serafina's lap then gave her the bowl of clams and white wine soup. Serafina stared at her reflection on the consommé, she recalled Federico for some reason, as well as Maria, Claudia, and Petruccio. She did not know why they suddenly came into her mind as she sipped her soup. It went down her dry throat and she nearly coughed it back out. Ursula took the bowl away and stroke her maiden's back and shoulders.

"Why have you fallen ill my lady?" she inquired her. "I do not know Ursula," Serafina replied after clearing her chest of any matter. "Disease can come and go as they please; perhaps it is because I had experienced something I ought not to, my body could not have controlled such overwhelming sensation." She asked for the soup again and Ursula conformed.  
>"And what might be that sensation <em>signorina?<em>" Serafina paused, her slender fingers held on to the cold spoon in her grasp while her gaze fell to the roaring fireplace across her bed. "The love of family and of friends, it is what I have seen and experienced while I was at the Palazzo Auditore, they love each other greatly as much as any other family." Ursula made a sincere smile and stooped to kiss the top of Serafina's head. She advised her to finish the meal set for her, and finally told her to drink the medicine the good doctor had left behind.

Serafina had her long hair released from its confinements; it flowed down the edge of her bed like a running spring. She had finished her soup and moved on to another meal. It was her favorite, young tender oven-roasted chicken. Ursula sliced some of it into small pieces for her to swallow easily. She was then given a glass of boiled milk to drink. Once her stomach was full, she declined anymore meals. Her maid kindly fetched the medicine and spoon. The streets were bustling with people and mule-pulled carts, a few small birds found a temporary place to rest on the window sills and they eventually flew away.

_Il Duomo_ rang its bell to signify the time, it will be the middle of day soon, and she had slept for so long. Serafina rested her head on the downy pillows, a servant, Amelia was her name, was gathering the used dishes into a large bucket. She had scruffy locks of hair tied to several knots on her head, her brows were thick as her brother's, and her hands resembled those of an old woman even though she was two years older than Serafina. The doors and windows were fully opened to allow fresh air inside the chamber; some say it was not advisable due to the strange illness she had contracted. Vieri appeared at the doorway, with dagger and sword close to his hip, he removed his hat and placed it in the care of his servant. He might as well be at least formal to her. He greeted her a good morrow and beheld her pale face. She remained plain and stoic like she always had been.

He smiled, which she did not return. "How goes my little sister?" said he. Serafina gazed blankly at the corner of her room then returned to her brother. "I am fine at this moment; forgive me if I have been a burden to you all," she replied. Ursula returned with her medicine and she grimaced at the very smell of it. Her maidservant scolded her, telling her to do what the doctor advised. Vieri chuckled at the sight of her face after taking the outlandish dark liquid.

"Your sickness was too sudden my dear sister. Tell me, did the Auditore feed you anything?" Vieri questioned her. It was then that she glared at him, "And why would such kind people try to harm me after I have been treated with so much respect and care?" said she. Her brother looked down at her, gloved hands twitching upon the hilt of his dagger. He was not afraid to do any bodily harm on her, which is what she knew. He had came in once, drunk, their father was away on business, and he had almost plunged a dagger right into her face. Luckily, there had been a few servants who were strong enough to pull him away just before he could kill her, intentionally or accidentally.

"I merely want to know, did they feed you something? Anything that could have gotte you ill?" he queried again. She looked at him, still wondering what had changed her brother so immensely that it was soon terrifying her too. "Nothing _fratello_, they gave me nothing else. They treated my wound that is all." Vieri observed her, hoping to find even one bit of a lie on her pretty face, but there was none, she was too apathetic to be read.

He let out a low grunt then gently pats her injured ankle. "Get well then Serafina, who knows, maybe this will be a great turn of events for you." Vieri stood, saying a very swift farewell before leaving the room. She sat there quietly and finally told Ursula to retrieve her books.


	5. Canto 5

**Chapter 5 of The Dreaming.**

**EzioAuditore1459: I already have the game and I I'm loving Ezio so much now!**

**HeisseUnimportant: Thank you, why yes, it may need a little bit more recognition though I pity some people who can't grasp English literature like my cousin.**

**MuaveLover: Your username is still misspelled, but thank you for the review nonetheless!**

**DarkFlameAlchemist: I'm glad you enjoy this fanfic, I hope to keep you entertained until the end. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Canto V<span>

The next day, Serafina awoke with a bitter feeling, as if she had a terrible nightmare the evening before. She heard voices too; the dense draperies around her bed hindered her from seeing who it was. Ambiguity, distress, and a sense of trepidation were present in the muffled sounds. It was not long before someone had pushed the curtains aside and placed a warm object on her forehead, her cheek, and her neck. Serafina opened her eyes languidly, she saw _Signore _Carlos sitting near the bedside, leaning over her. Ursula was standing at the foot of the bed with a washbowl in her hand.

The good doctor had checked her injury, saying how phenomenal it was to be mended overnight. The maid commented how faithful her young maiden was to the Lord, always praying for others, and for her well-being. It was just about sunrise, the palace was shadowy, and there was outright quietness in the narrow lanes. _Signore _Carlos elevated Serafina's ankle, inquiring her if it is still aching. There was bit of discomfort at first but then again, as he moved her foot in circles, it no longer seem to bother her at all. A miracle it was indeed.

"How are you feeling today _Signorina _Serafina?" asked _Signore _Carlos. Serafina passed him a prompt smile. "I feel fine _Ser_, although my head continues to spin," she replied. "That is good, you just need two more days of rest and you shall be as healthy as a newborn child." He told Ursula of the medicine he prearranged and he instructed her to massage her injury once in a while. Soon after, he crammed his things into his satchel and left the house, whispering quiet words of wellness to the young lady. Serafina faced the vast ceiling above her head, tilting a little to the left to see Ursula's shadow moving about.

The maid came up to her side soundlessly, the basin was left on another table for later use. "Does my young lady need anything?" she said. "Ursula, am I still ill?" Serafina asked her. "Yes, but you have heard the doctor's words clearly, in two days time you shall fully recover your natural vigor. I suggest you sleep again _signorina_, you need it more than I do." Ursula pulled the warm blankets over the girl's chest, tucking away a few strands of hair from her lovely face, and then pulled the heavy curtains around her bed once again.

Serafina turned to her side, her mind wandering to those beyond the city this time. She dreamt of a wide land made of green, where dancing red poppies, golden-eyed daisies, and fluttering baby's breath were enjoying their independence as they should. Rabbits with their fluffy tails hopped cautiously along the terrain and the elusive red fox skims through the tall pastures, searching for a prey to play with before eating it. Until she heard the doors creaking open, Ursula had stopped whatever she had been doing to mutter something under her breath.

Heavy boots thumped hard against the floor boards and a low voice came after. Serafina gripped the dark ermine fur tightly and heard the curtains being shoved to the side callously. She closed her eyes, pretending sleep so her father might leave her alone, she did not want to speak to him today, she was afraid he will reprimand her, for spending another amount of florins for her medication. Instead, she heard her bed creak; the sudden weight behind her indicated that he had sat on her bedside. It was at that rare moment, Serafina felt her father's hand touch her forehead, similar to what her mother used to do to lull her to sleep.

"You worried me Serafina," he said softly "Your mother had the same illness when I neglected her during our first month as a husband and wife, I left her because of work. I did not wish to disappoint both my father and uncle; they were too expectant, too harsh. You should always know, I often think of you and your older siblings, as well as your mother. All of you, even uncle Jacopo, abandoned your time, your friends, your life, just so you may earn my love and attention. Forgive me, if I have been too oblivious to all." Then, gently, he planted a chaste kiss on her smooth brow. The feeling of family, security, and of love had stunned Serafina and she nearly gave away her own pretense.  
>Francesco moved away, ordering Ursula to remove the infernal tapestries around the cot, fresh air is his prescription to a healthy well-being. Afterwards, Serafina shivered, the tears of contentment rolled down her face, and she thanked God for his loving kindness.<p>

In the afternoon, Vieri visited his little sister once again. He saw her sitting on her window seat, reading a book as usual, with her hair free from any ornament. She was wearing a pink bodice with pastel pink embroidery while the over gown was light blue. The tight sleeves had blue and pink floral motifs and were attached to the gown by the use of buttons. She propped her elbow upon the low sill and turned a page of her book, Vieri chooses to enter at that moment, he strolled inside the chamber, a fresh bunch of white daisies wrapped in pink and silver ribbons were hidden behind his back. Serafina blinked and looks up from her good read; she could see the flowers hiding over his shoulder.

"I heard my sister is well enough to walk today," said he and showed the bouquet. "These are your favorite, if I remember." His sister closed her book, taking the gift from his hands rather quietly. She gazed down at them, touching each petal softly, as if they will waste away in just mere seconds. She uttered a faint thank you to her brother and told Ursula to put them in a vase. The maid kindly took the flowers downstairs, saying how pretty they were for a dull month such as this. Serafina recalled it being the twenty-third day of December, Christmas is days away, and she had yet to be inquired. There were to be no intake of meat during that peaceful holiday, only fruits and vegetables are to be eaten, wine will be moderate, not heavy, and gifts are only to be open the day after.

"Does my sister not like the flowers I had hand-picked?" inquired Vieri. "No, I like them very much, it's just that I need to be at the chapel, offering my invocations like I've always done," said Serafina. "And Ursula cannot be of company today?" She simply nodded, "_Natale _is coming, my dear brother. All of the servants are busy preparing the meals for tomorrow evening." That is right, despite the limited ingredients, not one person laze about in the palace. "If you want to go to the Pazzi chapel so badly," said Vieri drawly "I am available as of today. No brawls, no insults, and no games. That I promise you."

Serafina smiled broadly, she kissed her brother's cheek, and embraced him dearly. They asked permission from their father before heading out to the Santa Croce. Vieri assisted his sister by wrapping her favored white fur coat around her shoulders. Her hair had been braided, studded with pearls, wrapped in blue ribbons, and then wrapped around her head for the finish. She thanked the young maids for the help and was off to pray, Vieri protectively stood by her side along the way.

The chapel was quiet, with the exception of the monks that wander its grounds. Serafina lit five candles, each representing the members of her family; she then went off to sit on the low church chair to begin her prayers. Vieri sat next to her, quietly gazing at the statues of martyrs and angels. He had visited the chapel many times as a child, ten as a young man, and two as an adult. The monks often tell him that it was normal for someone to go awry, but when divine help is needed, God is always there to give. He looked over Serafina, seeing her close her eyes in prayer, her lips moving quickly as she prayed in Latin.

A slow realization began to materialize within Vieri, it had occurred to him, after thirteen years, that Serafina was not her sister, but the daughter of his mother's closest friend. Nevertheless, she grew up in their family, she took up their name, and she was the loveliest to behold. There had been a night where Vieri had sneaked out of his room, practicing his skills even at night; he stumbled upon his parents and his grand-uncle speaking to each other in the family room. His mother mentioned to both of them about Serafina's father, Louis Arnaud Saint-Jeanne, at the mere indication of the name, Jacopo rose from his seat in anger. He knew about the Saint-Jeanne family, they have been loyal to the royal crown of France for many years. All of their forefathers have faced every English soldier there is, turning them into cold-hearted murderers, anyone who dare tries to threaten them will surely end up dead.

Now Vieri was sitting beside the current generation of the Saint-Jeanne, an heiress. If this man, Arnaud, finds out that he has sired a woman, eventually the family line ends with her in death. Then again, if ever Vieri marries Serafina, his family will be lavished in French gold, and let us not forget, he has a chance to be trusted by the King and Queen of France. The opportunities (and the prosperity) would have been never-ending. Serafina closed her bible, diligently making the sign of the Cross before standing up, her brother soon followed after. They linked their arms tightly, efficaciously closing the gap between them. Serafina truly admired the wonderful cloisters surrounding their chapel while Vieri comments about the wealth and power of their family, showing through the architecture of the façade. Again, it was only money and violence that fuels Vieri's head.

"Brother, I have been thinking, have you ever thought of ceasing your foul plays and your hate for several of the noble houses?" Serafina inquired. Both stopped in unison, just at the gateway of the sanctuary. "Ceasing for the time being or everlastingly till death comes for all of us?" Vieri questioned her. She hesitated, she did not know whether to declare the truth or to be punished by her brother for talking in such a way. Her gaze moved to the ground beneath their feet. Her silence had every answer for him.

"Do you think it is easy to forgive our enemies Serafina? I am not God, I am not merciless to those who wish to do us harm!" he exclaimed, grasping her elbow firmly till she felt his thumb crush the bone underneath. "But brother, they wish us harm because we inflict it first!" she cried out, earning them the stares of several spectators. Vieri halted and turned to glare at his sister. "Do you mean to tell me that our family is evil?" said he chillingly. Serafina shook her head madly, fear and terror gripping at her throat. "No brother! I did not mean to speak foolishly of our house! I was just concerned that you have been targeting those who meant no harm to any of us!" The bible that Vieri kindly held for her was slapped across her face, thus ruining the pale cheek.

Serafina staggered, luckily though, her brother still kept a firm grip on her arm which was beginning to bruise. How did he become so destructive, even to the ones dear to him? Vieri was a monster; she finally realized that, the sibling she had loved so sincerely was now just a tyrant like Caligula. Vieri had in someway grasped reality and saw the cheek of his sister reddening in each moment. Before he could apologize to her for his actions, a fist had collided with his own cheek, and he fell to the ground. Serafina gasped quietly, her hands retreated themselves to her lips, hushing whatever it was she was about to say.

A man, with long dark hair and broad shoulders, set upright solicitously in front of her. He advanced towards Vieri, his footfalls were hard, indicating that he was serious in defending the young maiden. He roughly seized the fallen Vieri by the collar, dragging him back up to his feet. He was strong, Serafina noted, who stood completely still while people began to form a circle around them. A few bystanders pressed them to start the brawl. She could not even move when the man smashed his temple against Vieri's nose. Serafina, at this moment, wheezed aloud, and she looked away from the ghastly scene.

When will this stop? Look at them! Fighting each other like animals! It was too horrid. It was not before long when one had fled, bruised and tattered. Serafina could only stare, her brother, whom she imagined as a strong and valiant knight, ran away like a pup that had been kicked numerously. Her bible lies innocuously on the soil, dirtied right after Vieri had stepped on it during his transient withdrawal. The man, her supposed rescuer, picked up the important tome, patting the dirt from its cover with his chemise sleeve.

He turned to her, smiling, and she had finally seen his face. His grin was almost similar to that of Federico's, but his was well-played, and ingenuous. He approached her without thoughtfulness, to return the bible that her brother had used against her. Serafina took it, using both hands to clutch its sides. Unfortunately, she had failed to notice how old her bible had been, and because of the harsh movements, a whole book fell out of place.

The young man quickly apologized, crouching down to gather the scattered pages. Serafina progressively stooped as well, but not too low like he. She watched him idly, how he tried to return every folio back to its original place. He was very childlike. She let out a giggle which caught him off-guard. Ezio looks up, dumbfounded to see a smile that he did not know was rare. It was sincere, it was honest, and most of all it was not forced. He smiled too, distractedly, he had almost overlooked his suave manners. He crammed the book back inside the thick volume, once again handing it back to the owner. The young maiden shook her head at him, telling him that she had another at her palace.

"Oh I see, I, um, my name is—Let's see…" Serafina smiled again and stood upright to curtsy. "_Buon giorno_, I am Serafina, from the House of Pazzi, and what is the name of thy liberator?" Ezio stood too quickly, his head spun, yet he planted his feet firmly on the ground. He bowed graciously, like any nobleman. "It is an honor to meet you, my lady. I am Ezio, from the House of Auditore." Perhaps he chose to ignore her house for this day, because you can never find a Pazzi who was less selfish and less imprudent such as her. Ezio offered his arm to her, ready to take her home when needed. Serafina nodded, linking her arm to his, the brawl was over, there was no need for any more.

"You are no different than your older brother _Ser_ Ezio," said she. "Truly? I have a feeling you are more acquainted to my brother, than to yours, how is your cheek?" She instinctively placed a hand over it. "It is fine, it is not harsh as the sprain I had before. Oh, I forgot to say this, but I want to thank your mother for nursing me." Ezio glanced over to her, "You were the visitor whom Federico and Mamma have been talking about?" She gave a curt nod of her head. He chuckled deeply, his hand remains to hold the frayed bible.

When they arrived at the palace, Serafina hindered him there at the entrance, she did not wish for her father to see her fraternize with a family enemy.  
>She kindly retrieved her beloved book, thanking him again for rescuing her. Serafina smiled then turned away to leave. Ezio stared on; comprehending something very important, which was missing. He did not obtain any kiss to the cheek like all women do when they were saved.<p> 


	6. Canto 6

**Chapter 6 of The Dreaming.**

**The aftermath of Vieri's mistake. Ezio has no appearance for this chapter, but he will come again soon in the next.**

**_Sono spiacente _if this chapter is a bit short, I was busy with Literature exams.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Canto VI<span>

"What on earth Serafina?" said Jacopo upon seeing his grand-niece entering the courtyard, he had come home early from his visit to his last grand-niece, Viola, in Rome. Serafina stopped dead in her tracks like a rat caught by a feline, she swiftly hid the tattered bible behind her back, unfortunately, the same book had slipped out of its boundaries again, striking the floor with a loud thump that forced Serafina to close her eyes and purse her lips steadfastly. Jacopo ordered his servants to leave them in privacy, he approached the young girl, noticing the small red blotch on her pale cheek.

It was obviously not a blush, nor any sort of cosmetic. Did someone have the ingenuity to hurt a maiden? A Pazzi at that! There were endless possibilities, numerous nobles who were scheming against their family, and even middle-classmen who wish them dead for good. Gently, Jacopo placed a wrinkled hand on the girl's cheek, since yesterday he had only heard reports of accidents, sprained ankles, a mysterious rise in temperature, and now this. Serafina can not be allowed in public anymore, she must possibly stay indoors.

"What happened to you? Who is the _bastardo _that harmed you?" inquired Jacopo.  
>"<em>Nonno<em>, I can explain—I was with Vieri, we were at the chapel giving our thanks, when this man appeared after—"

Before Serafina could finish her explanation, Jacopo held her by the shoulders tightly. "Who is responsible for it? I shall have his head on a silver platter!" he exclaimed. Were all the Pazzi men identical in violence, cruelty, and impatience? What on earth was going on in this family? Jacopo's questioning came into an abrupt halt when Francesco appeared at the stairwell, he had seen the broken bible, the bruised cheek, and the look of fear in his daughter's eyes. He told Jacopo to retire to his chambers after that long journey, while he himself will investigate on this matter.

"If I catch that _figlio di cagna_, I will truly chop his head and feed it to a wild boar! I am serious!" Jacopo's shouts echoed through the stairwell and the faint cough was also heard. Francesco kindly told Serafina to sit on the bench, the gesture astonished her, and she remembered what he had said before in the early morning. Serafina smiled and curtsied politely. When she moved out of her spot, Francesco bent down to pick up the book of Corinthians from the gray flooring; he sat down next to her with the small collection of verses in his gloved hand. Serafina then apologized for destroying her grandmother's bible, it had been some sort of heirloom for her, and the only piece she had left of her.

Francesco waved his hand at her, saying that it was fine, that he will buy her a new one soon enough. The tender exchange the father and daughter made was erratic, the servants had to stop and chatter about the two. How sweet they were, one says. This is such a special occasion indeed, we must be thankful to God, says the other.

"Now, do you mind explaining to me what had occurred at the chapel? I had thought you have only gone there for prayers, not for skirmishes." he tilts her chin up and stares into the bright gray eyes Serafina kept, an obvious inherited attribute from her true father. "_Sono spaciente_ father," she said softly "Curiosity is the reason for my injuries. I have long heard stories about our rivalry with other houses, which is why I pray that it will end soon." Serafina turned away from her father's gaze to look at her hands and feet.

"But it will end Serafina," said Francesco "However, now is not the hour. Our enemies will be defeated—I assure you." Then she faces him again, her eyes sparkled, ready to shed tears for her justice that was lost in their hearts. "Then what of the innocents? What of those who can barely defend themselves? Could you not spare them as did _Gesú Cristo?_" she asked, out of mercy for the ones bearing wrong names. Francesco heaved a sigh, encasing his daughter in an one-armed embrace, he stroke her arm till she ceased hiccupping.

"Whom shall we spare then?" he said. Serafina looks up, surprised at the suggestion her father had spoken. Is this true? Was he really planning to settle with the Auditore?  
>"There is this one family, the ones Vieri despise for no reason," said Serafina quietly. "Vieri despises many families, especially those who are more athletic than he is. Whomever is his enemy, I will see too it that my son bears forgiveness." At that priceless moment, Serafina embraced her father tightly, kissed his brow, and thanked him dearly.<p>

"And so? What is the House?" Francesco asked. "It is the Auditore, father, they have been the ones who cared for me when I had sprained my ankle, and they showed me a side of familial love I had thought of which is nonexistent until this day." Auditore, the name truly rings a bell in Francesco's mind. Ah, the Auditore, wealthy family, handsome children, and a good career. All of those traits were perfect ingredients to make Vieri's blood simmer. Francesco stood, excusing himself to head back to work, Serafina followed him, wishing him a thoughtful goodbye.

Just as he walked away, he spotted Vieri entering the palace, his clothing dirtied, and his face battered. His son stopped, his gaze quickly avoided him, and his legs shivered. Francesco glanced back at Serafina who also turned away from him. Regardless of not being an appropriate spectator to the incident, the Pazzi head understood it almost instantaneously. It was a sort of fatherly intuition, just by looking at his children, he will know if one is left out and if the other needs attention or if the other has caused serious injury to their own sister.

He advanced towards Vieri, effectively smacking him at the side of his head, and seizing him by the nape harshly that he cried out in pain. Serafina took slow steps back, mouth agape, and heart racing. She did not know what to do and hid behind one of the columns supporting the arcading, Francesco shouted, kicked, and beaten his own son, she closed her eyes shut, and silently she prayed this will end sooner than she believed. When she opened them again, to her dislike, she saw Vieri kneeling at his father's feet, begging for forgiveness.

"Beg forgiveness, from your sister!" The tip of Francesco's boot collided with Vieri's chin, knocking him into the ground. Serafina bit her bottom lip and tried to come near her fallen brother but a harsh voice commanded her to stay away. Francesco ordered her to go upstairs and remain there for the rest of the day while he dealt with Vieri's behavior. Serafina could do nothing but comply; she rushed up the staircase in tears, and hid inside her bedchamber for the remainder of the day.

Serafina did not see Vieri the next day, the palace servants were busy decorating the grand dining room for the festivity tonight. She wore a stiff red gown with its skirt embroidered in gold threads, the sleeves too were red in color and were attached with the use of black strings, the neckline itself had assorted jewelries while her hair was brushed neatly to its usual knot, and one plait was studded in pearls. She placed the distressed bible on top of a counter, beneath her late grandmother's portrait. She muttered a quiet apology for destroying her favored book then quietly left the gallery.

Gold curtains decorated the loggias, the courtyard was clean of any litter, and the floors were washed till one can see his own reflection. She saw Fiorella leaving the house to visit one of her suitors in the Santa Maria Novella district. She was wearing her bright orange gown made of silk and bronze threads; the colors heartened her tanned complexion, making her darker than before. Serafina stared at her own hands; they were pale compared to her older siblings, as well as Viola. She had yet to ask her father about her strange dissimilarity.

Serafina arrived at the door of her brother's chamber without thinking, she tentatively pushed the oak door, eager to see him again. Vieri's bedroom was dark and somewhat gloomy, his bed had black velvet tapestries, and a portrait of him riding a majestic black horse hung above the prominent fireplace. In the middle of the room, a tiger's hide laid outstretched with its mouth open wide to show its fangs.

Vieri always had a thing for luxury and exotic belongings, he was always given what he wanted, just like Fiorella, and Serafina had to be asked personally. Unlike them, she waited patiently for her father or grand-uncle to ask for anything. Vieri and Fiorella would just walk up to them and demand certain, and sometimes expensive, things. She saw Vieri laying on his bedspreads of fox fur and velvet, his bed's curtains were pulled aside by gold tassels, and a pearly white bandage was wrapped around his head to protect his injury. He did not deserve such beating; it was only a mere slap, a warning gesture.

But Serafina felt another prevailing reason creep up to her spine; she thought he deserved it bitterly, for he reprimanded her for fraternizing with his enemies. He was wrong and she was right. Yet, she can't help but pity him, for all he ever needed was attention and praise: _Good job Vieri! Nicely done! That's my son! He inherited his pride from me!_ None of those were uttered by Francesco, his own father. All she could ever recall was:_ How dare you speak in such tone! I do not care, do as you wish, I have more important things to discuss than your petty games!_ During that time, Serafina's words had no use in them. She spoke with truth and modesty, only to have them turn away. Now everything has changed in an instant. The fights were bloody, the words too unforgiving, and the respect each had for the other diminished greatly. Serafina sat on an armless chair right next to the bed; the maids had just cleaned the room the moment before she entered. Softly as she could, Serafina spoke to her resting brother whilst holding his callous hand.

"I know what you did was just out of pure whim, it was not your intention to hurt me brother. Your sense of justice differs from mine and they hardly compliment each other, but know of this Vieri, I have been taught to forgive others even if they caused me maltreatment, I do not wish for anyone's soul to burn in Hell nor do I want yours to be there too. Mamma could have done the same if she were alive. I love you dearly, brother, and as a sister I have to understand why you commit such acts of sin. I will always pray for you, no matter what, for you are my brother, Vieri de' Pazzi. I pray you understand these words my brother, because I yearn only for peace and love between us."


	7. Canto 7

**Chapter 7 of the Dreaming.**

**Thank you very much for the favorites, alerts, and most especially the reviews.**

**Dear EzioAuditore1459,**

**I miss you too. I hope you and I shall spend Christmas together~!**

**Ti Amo per sempre~!**

* * *

><p><span>Canto VII<span>

There was still a few hours left before the annual dinner. Serafina decided to use the time to take one last stroll around her district, her grand-uncle would not let her leave without company, so she took Ursula. The prevailing winds were chilling, not one citizen dared to step out lacking some sort of protection against the cold. She herself wore her fur coat, it had been perfumed today, vanilla and jasmines. Serafina rather preferred bergamot citrus and rosehips; they were unique, slightly virile for the taste of others.

As they walked, they spoke of gossip, such matter was rare for the Pazzi maiden, and it was rude to speak ill of others. Ursula did not mind where they were heading, she was too busy speaking about vile beings and dirty mongrels wandering the streets, she had not noticed her young mistress sauntering down an all too familiar path. Serafina glanced up, surprised to find her way back to the Palazzo Auditore. She did not know how she ended up at such place, she turned away to head down another lane but was surprisingly stopped by someone.

Ezio Auditore smiled widely at Serafina, who was now staring down at her feet. He had caught sight of her, leaving her house with a maid at her side. He was glad it had not been Vieri or else they would fight to the death once again. He waited and she waited fervently, and Ursula began to raise her eyebrow in suspicion. She whispered words to her maiden's ear and Serafina unexpectedly blushed at whatever she had mentioned.

"I am very happy to see you again _Signorina _de' Pazzi," said Ezio before taking a quick bow. Serafina spontaneously responded with a formal curtsy. "I was afraid Vieri had done something to you and I feared we might not see each other any longer," said Ezio. "But _Ser, _we have only acquainted ourselves yesterday, it is quite impossible for someone to miss a person greatly, only having to know them for a day," replied Serafina.

"Oh my dear, you are too ceremonial and also passive in my opinion. Does Serafina ever smile?" Serafina blinked at his pompous question, had she ever smiled? Occasionally if that counts, but had she really smiled as if she had meant it? She settled into fiddling her fingers instead as she thought of something to reply to the Auditore. She glanced at Ursula, the maid had nothing to say to her, it was a very personal question to be sure. "I am probably the first lady you have met to have such traits, am I right _Ser _Ezio?" Ezio nodded, a small smile appeared on his handsome face. "Come, I wish to walk with you, so I may know you better, and so your trust in my will strengthen." He offered his arm, just like he did before, Serafina took a quick and cautious gaze at her maid and she gestured her to go with him. She linked her arm to his, closing the gap between them, and surprisingly, she felt his finger threading into hers.

"We do not want your lovely hands to turn blue now do we?" Serafina nodded agreeably and continued the rest of her stroll with Ezio. In the first few minutes, none had anything to say. Unbeknownst to them, they were quite shy at the moment to speak, Serafina is hardly associated with men other than her family while Ezio has clearly never associated himself with intellectual women and the stronger they speak to him, the harder it is to flirt with them. It was almost as if fate had given him a chance to polish his words for Cristina, yes, such a perfect opportunity it is. He turned to Serafina and saw her gray eyes turn silver in the brief sunlight, for a second, he had lost the ability to breath, to walk, and it bothered him greatly.

Serafina began to worry when Ezio precipitously stopped walking altogether; she gazed at him, disturbed, and inquired him what was wrong. They stood there in _Piazza della Repubblica, _unconscious of the stares the people gave them. If you had been one of those spectators you would assume the two to be lovers deeply in love with each other just by looking at the man's stare. How romantic it could have been, but sadly, they are not lovers. They were just formal acquaintances, nothing more than that. Ezio shook his head, apologizing for his sudden bewilderment.

"I truly am sorry; it is just that, I find your eyes very unique. They remind me of the moon." They quietly sat on a stone bench, away from the curious gazes and faces. "_Ser _Ezio, if I remind you of the moon, does that mean I am cold and ghastly to you?" Ezio laughed childishly and held her hand firmly. "No _cara_, you must not simply look into the negative aspect, you remind me of the moon because of your paleness, your eyes shine like the stars, and do you really wish to know the reason behind the smile?" Serafina kept quiet and Ezio allowed himself to continue in a soft whisper. "It is because you are the one that lightens my path in my obscurest hours. You have beautiful eyes Serafina." At this, the young maiden stood up from her seat. She turned to Ezio, lips pressed together and eyes avoiding any contact with his dark brown ones. She murmured her apology to him, anxiously playing with the fur lining of her outerwear.

"I—Forgive me _Ser _Ezio, but I must go." She bowed her head and hastened her pace but Ezio was too swift for her. He caught her hand, holding it firmly, telling her he will not let go until he received a reasonable answer. "Was it something I said _Signorina_? If so, I give you my deepest apologies, I did not mean to offend you—" "No Ezio, I mean _Ser _Ezio, it's just that—I can't—you see…Had you ever been shunned by your family? Had you ever experienced a day where they did not give you attention or love perhaps?"

Ezio looked down at her, his grasp loosened just a bit, and his senses were now aware of what's happening. Serafina took her time to breath and she finally had the courage to look at him in the eye and say: "I never had experienced love _Ser _Ezio nor have I been courted by anyone for that matter. I've read it gives you feelings not even the person understands, it's a mix of emotions, and it makes a person complete. Love is unjust for those with young hearts, my sister Viola, I'm sure you remember her, she gave you everything but in return you—Please understand me, I cannot accept such humble words from you. As much as I want to know you better, I have to limit myself to only befriend you and nothing more." She paused, blinking back anything that might fall from her face. "I'm sorry, I said too much. I must go."

Ezio shook his head madly this time; he dragged Serafina to an abandoned alley and held her completely against the wall of a building. She could feel her hands pressing the cold stone behind her and she felt her breath leave her very lips as Ezio leaned closer.

"I know this might be startling for you since you never felt anything. But Serafina, if you just try to search for love it will come to you, no doubt the whole populace of Florence will fall to their knees for you, only if you free yourself from the chains of your family," said he. Serafina inhaled deeply and licked her dry lips. What had happened? How did it come to this? Why were her cheeks warming up to such sensation? Her heart beats madly, craving for such feeling after a long time. Her father was going to apologize to the Auditore for Vieri's mistake; she had felt his familial love at last, and now this.

"You are saying such words despite not knowing how I was through it all. Vieri says you pursue every maiden beside your brother, you neglect their emotional state, and presently you talk as if you know everything about love! Search for it? How am I to find something so common when I could not even love myself?" She placed her hands on his strong chest, eager to push him away easily but he was resilient, he would not budge. Gradually, Ezio's hands left the wall and found themselves holding Serafina's pale face.

"I pity you, little maiden, if you wish to find love then you shall find it in me." Serafina stared at him bewilderedly, as if he had done something he might regret later on.  
>"Are you mocking me?" she inquired.<br>"No, I would never mock a maiden such as you," said Ezio.

He witnessed the tears emerging from her eyes and saw how they trickled down her cheeks, charting the outline of his thumbs. It felt like he was with Cristina all over again, how he confessed his thoughts of love for her, and how she reciprocated his. Ezio treasured that hour in his heart. Yet, now it was completely different, a young girl yearning, dreaming, and aching for love has acknowledged him, and he was not scared to help her experience this great sentiment. He will do anything.

"You are allowing me to love you as did Cupid and Psyche?" she said softly, her fingers lightly touching his chin. "Yes, I give you free sovereignty over me Serafina de' Pazzi."  
>Without any other thought, Serafina stood on her toes to reach his lips, and he swooped down, capturing hers in a passionate embrace. She felt his life's warmth and weight against her. She wanted more so badly that she left little after-kisses on his face. She uttered how sinful this act was and he replied with a boyish grin. They kissed again and this time, her hands twined in his long hair. Serafina should be thankful when it was Ursula who found them and not anybody associated with the Pazzi.<p>

They were no longer tangled when the maid found them; they were admonished, like two children trying to steal biscuits from the kitchen. Ezio laughed and asked for more time, the maid grumps and tells them to hurry before the Pazzi releases their dogs again. Serafina smiled and faces her newfound love. He takes both her small hands and kisses them gently. He tells her he will come to her palace just after Christmas dinner when every being in the city is asleep.

Serafina nodded without doubt and kissed his rough knuckles in return. She will await him, no matter what the cause. When they parted, Ezio felt pride and relief fill him and it was there that he suddenly felt regret and guilt clouding his mind. He had gone off to the slippery roofs and sat on the edge, he gazed at his beloved city longingly, and buried his face into his hands. 'What have I done?' he says repeatedly till he cursed himself.

* * *

><p>When Serafina came home, she was a happy maiden; her smile surprised everyone in the palace, including her father. She greeted him kindly and rushed to her bedroom while Ursula was telling her to remove her coat. She jumped on her bed, placing her hands on her left breast; it was beating madly and thankfully. Her maid entered, telling her once more to take off her coat. She sat up obediently and removed it, and she smiled again.<p>

"I can see you are very satisfied with him," said Ursula. She folded the outerwear without exertion and returned it to one of the drawers.  
>"Do you really like him?" she said.<br>Serafina sighed. "No, I do not. He is not to be liked at all." Ursula raised an eyebrow at this abrupt change in manner. Her maiden beamed and embraced her pelt blanket. "He is to be loved and I love him, with all my heart." She overheard her trusted maid sigh deeply, and saw her move to sit on one of the low ottoman near the bedside. Serafina placed her blanket aside and knelt in front of Ursula. "My dear maid, what is the matter? Are you not happy for me?" she inquired. "Oh no, goodness me, how can I not be happy for your current state? It is just that…there are rumors surrounding your love."

"My dear Ursula, you know how I feel about rumors, they are neither truthful nor respectful to people. Now what rumor surrounds Ezio?" she queries. Ursula passes her a solemn look and looked at her pitifully, poor child she was. "They say he is in love with Cristina Vespucci, the two are practically inseparable despite the warnings the house has given him, and Cristina had been the one your brother courted before. I swear to God, Vieri killed every cat or dog he sees on the streets when Ezio Auditore claimed Cristina as his own. This is why I implore he does no more destruction to you, my young lady."

Serafina gawked at her maidservant, she started to feel detested, deceived even. She thought of her situation judiciously, if Ezio did love this Cristina Vespucci then why did he offer his love to her in the first place? Had everything been a trick? Was he truly mocking her when he said he was not? Serafina rose from the floor and ambled over to her window seat, a book of Greek love stories was opened to a page about Alcyone. She held the volume in her hands and read the story all over again. She will be patient like Alcyone, always waiting and always hoping, she will await the message of the gods, and if they prove Ezio Auditore unworthy, then, all had been in vain.

Christmas Eve was celebrated with the _cena di magro_ or a meatless dinner. Fiorella and Serafina wore simply white gowns to symbolize the purity of the Holy Spirit while their father, grand-uncle, and brother, who surprisingly asked to join in the feast, wore the common green and red. They ate roasted lightly braised artichokes, baked mushrooms, seasoned beans in olive oil, and vegetable soup sprinkled with parmesan cheese. For dessert, they had the traditional _pan d'oro _with sweetened cream. They all exchanged merry conversations to one another. It was past Serafina's bedtime when the dinner ended.

Francesco lightly gave his daughters light kisses on the cheek while he patted Vieri on the shoulder, he and his uncle provided each other a warm hug, and finally bid everyone a good night whereas the servants continued to celebrate quietly in their quarters. Ursula had prepared a bath for Serafina before going to bed, the maid told her what to do if ever Ezio does visit her tonight. She was not to speak of the event to anyone except her, they must keep silent, and Ezio must leave in the early hours before the entire household awakens. Serafina furrowed her brows in confusion; she turned to Ursula, asking what they all meant. The maid blushed and forced a cough, telling her to step out of the bath now. She wore her chosen nightgown with tiny silk rosebuds on the neckline, her long hair had been brushed till it was smooth to the touch, and lastly she uttered her prayers before crawling into bed. Ursula smiled at her, faintly opening the windows.

"Ursula, what are you doing?" Serafina asked, solicitously pulling her legs up to her chest.  
>"Do you expect <em>Ser <em>Ezio to just walk right in and tell your father of his business? My dear, you are still young, and I do hope he will make you a woman tonight!" said Ursula in a hushed voice, she kissed Serafina's head, and wished her a wonderful evening. She then closed the doors and walked away. Serafina sat on her bed, anxious to know what Ursula had meant. She suddenly recalled asking her brother what men and women commonly do when they are alone, he said women mostly fall on their backs while men fall on top of them. She never had the chance to ask again when Jacopo had slapped Vieri across the head.

"If he loves Cristina Vespucci that much, he shouldn't be even coming here," she thought. "Viola, did he make you a woman too before you left us for Rome?" The fire started to wither, the candles pooled into wax puddles on the floor, and Serafina nearly fell asleep two times. She sighed aggravatingly, slipping herself into the warm blankets, and closed her eyes for the sleep that did not come, she was too agitated. When the fires died out, Serafina stared at the window, glistening in the moon's light. It was majestic, she always wondered what a painting of the night would look like, it would probably be dark or someway a dark blue. She yawned and heard the servants bidding each other good night.

At last, they have slept as well. Now the city was slumbering, it was time for Ezio to present himself and his promise for her. Serafina kicked the covers off her frame; she had had enough of waiting. She sat at her window seat, pushing the windows as wide as they can, and stared up at the full moon. Ezio called her his moon, the light that illuminates his path in the darkest hours. She rested on the sill, ignoring the gush of cold air touching her skin. It was then she perceived a hissing sound, like a serpent, and Serafina quickly looked down to see Ezio climbing his way up to her window.

How remarkable he looked! It was like the palace was naught but a tree to him. Serafina stepped away from her sill to allow him entrance; Ezio heaved a sigh and entered the shady bedroom after a long wait. He searched for his new conquest and saw her standing there in a thin nightgown. Serafina licked her lips distractedly and searched for some matches to light the candles again. The light danced upon her young face, she could hear a low thump coming from behind, she glanced over her shoulder to see Ezio removing his boots, gently placing them at the foot of the bed. Afterwards, he loosened the laces of his doublet and his shirt. Serafina averted her gaze, settling them on the tapestries of her cot; she felt warmth, not from the candles, but from her own form.

Ezio stood and warily approached the blushing lady, he placed his larger hands on her shoulders, lightly stroking before leaning down to take in her scent. She smelled of citrus and roses, such a very enticing smell. Serafina turned around, slowly, and her gaze met Ezio's at last. He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers and she sighed, closing her eyes to the feeling. Ezio placed a light kiss upon her soft lips, whispering sweet thoughts of affection to her as she placed her hands upon his bare chest.

He was warm, his muscles faintly jumped at her touch. Serafina uttered an apology; she was not used to seeing a half-naked man, especially if they were in her bedroom, alone, with the entire palace asleep. He simply laughs, telling her it will be fine. It will be fine. He takes her hands and leads her to the bed, pushing aside its curtains for Serafina to lie on the sheets again. Ezio crawled in after her, the falling of the tapestry caused the new surroundings to dim, and she almost gasped aloud when she felt his hand at her knee.

"Do not fear it my lovely maiden, I am merely worshipping you," he said. He had to be slow, he had to be sincere and thoughtful, for she was just a child, a very fragile child. Serafina released a shuddering sigh as Ezio traced her leg with feather-like kisses. Soon, his hands raise the gown, confidently and progressively, and she writhed when they went past her most private area. Ezio smiled and kissed her smooth belly, he continued his mission into ridding the garment, and at last her entire being was shown to him.

He leans forward; his strong chest presses firmly against her breasts, and he whispers how beautiful she was. Serafina kissed him fervently, the sudden need to feel more of him overcame her, her hands settled themselves on his shoulders, their mouths open and their bodies molding into one. Ezio stops to unfasten the cords holding up his breeches. It was there that Serafina understood what her brother had meant, what men and women commonly do when they are alone. Such a very innocent question would bring her to this, a man she had met not long ago was now on top of her, kissing her, holding her, and manifesting his love for her.

However, she still held doubt about the rumors of him and Cristina Vespucci, she had only seen her once in the streets, and she was very beautiful indeed. She felt as if she fell pale in comparison to her, she was older, smarter, and she was confident. Cristina grew up with loving parents but had no siblings, all of their love went entirely to her, and Serafina could not help but feel jealous.

She tried to think of more but then she saw Ezio's face before her. She blinked, wondering why he had stopped. He told her that if they were to continue he should have her consent, the next phase will be very painful. Serafina tilted her head just a bit, asking what was painful. Her soon-to-be lover chuckles and kisses her lips, she was far too young to understand. Gradually, she felt him wrapping her legs around his waist, and an unforeseen anatomy was barely touching her.

Ezio kisses her again, holding her hands firmly against the soft pillows. Then Serafina felt it. She took a sharp intake of breath, searing hot pain shot through her lower half, and she almost begged Ezio to stop. He pauses for a few seconds to calm the young girl, wiping away every tear she sheds. Her innocence was now gone and she can no longer take it back. Most women would either feel happy or sad when their virtue is taken, Serafina was lost in between.

Once the pain subdued and her crying ceased, she shifted just a little from the position she was in, and she earned a low groan coming from Ezio. Serafina stared up at him, befuddled by his sudden surge, she moved again and he chortles. He holds her hips, stopping her from moving, and grinds his own against hers. A soft gasp leaves her, the next a sigh. Their passionate dance went on till some sort of warmth gathered somewhere in the pit of her stomach. Beads of sweat roll down their brows, the sheets scuffle, and their voices lowered.

Serafina did not know what happened next, her mind was in a haze, and her vision was blurred with tears. She felt the height of pleasure escalating even further and eventually she reached her climax. Ezio captures her lips just in time to muffle her moans and he too came. He removed himself carefully from her form and she groaned quietly. Satisfied with his job, he puts a chaste kiss on top of her head then lies next to her on the bed. Serafina smiled lovingly before he pulled the blanket over their bare bodies.

Serafina awoke the next morning, the clouds were barely well-lit, and the birds have not sung. She saw Ezio slipping into his clothes quietly as he could so as not to disturb her. The thought of him leaving panicked her and she snatched his shirt, saying there was no need to leave. The day has not yet come, there was still time, he did not have to go. He looked sad for a reason, so very unlike the man she had met two days prior to this.

Then she realized, she was the younger sister of his enemy. That remaining in treacherous waters will endanger him. But still, Serafina insisted. It was obviously not dawn at all; the light he saw was just Apollo racing on his fiery carriage, she said. She embraced him and pulled him back down onto the bed, he must not leave her yet. Ezio laughs—whether from genuine mirth or to console her, she does not know—and plays long.

"Then I guess it is not truly dawn," said he "My eyes have deceived me my beloved moon. I will stay here, stay here by your side, and if ever your father comes through that door I shall sweep you away from here as did the winds carry Psyche to Cupid." His talk of impossible escapades enlightened her. She swore to herself she had almost forgotten that she had a family. Ah, the consequences of love, their stories are always ending in tragedy and sorrow. They sat there, basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking, and then Ezio kindly took his shirt from Serafina's hands. He kissed her, telling her that he must leave now. A knock on the door interrupted their intimate moment, it was Ursula, and she was informing them that Francesco was fast approaching the bedchamber.

Ezio gathered his doublet in his arms and climbed out of the window, Serafina herself wrapped a thick robe around her form, and she followed him to the sill, eager to see him go before it was too late. "Will we see each other again?" she asked him. He smiled at her, just so she may return it. "Of course we will, I would love to see the look on Vieri's face if I tell him all of our clandestine meetings and we would just laugh about it." Without a goodbye kiss, Ezio climbed down the palace, and ran for his life. Serafina turned quickly, not surprised to see her father and maid entering the bedroom. Although it was quite alarming that he was awake at this early hour. He said he merely wanted to see her, because he had a nightmare where some colossal eagle swooped down and abducted her. Serafina laughs, she kisses her father's cheek, and hugged him.

"No eagle will take me away from you Papa," she said sincerely. Francesco sighed and told her to ready herself for breakfast.  
>"And for God's sake Ursula! Clean this place up! I do not pay you to laze about!" Ursula nodded and approached Serafina after he had left.<p>

"Oh my, I think he left you a parting gift." Ursula picked up a red silk ribbon from the bed. Serafina promptly snatched it away from her maid's hand; she held it in her hands as if it were the best gift she had ever received. She sighed and tied the ribbon around her hair, happy to have a part of Ezio with her.


	8. Canto 8

**Chapter 8 of the Dreaming.**

**I am truly sorry for the delay. Exams are quite a distraction nowadays. At least back in the Renaissance women can only learn selective subjects and then they're fully educated. I will be following the game plot in the next chapter, but of course it is told differently, in my case.**

**Also, I have a certain dislike for Bowden's take on Assassin's Creed.  
><strong>**Quite far from the game...**

** I hope you love this my little Dreamers.**

* * *

><p><span>Canto VIII<span>

Jacopo de' Pazzi may be old, withering, and forgetful but his intelligence and his keen eye made up most of his being, the need to lead others drove him to such age of wisdom, and he has seen how much of a disappointment his grand-niece and nephew were. They lavished themselves on money, desiring anything that glitters, and they act so arrogantly, so unlike their father who knew how to control his appetite for luxury.

Of course, there was Serafina, bless that young maiden upon mentioning her name, even though she was merely adopted by Ersilia and Francesco, he had become attached to her like no other. She learned her Latin quickly, like he did in his youth, and she adores all the works of Homer, Ovid, Virgil, and Hesiod. On one occasion, Jacopo had asked a young Serafina, whose age was probably eight years old, to sit upon Lorenzo de' Medici's knee, much to the discontent of his nephew, and rehearse the Eclogues to him as if she had the book in her hands.

Lorenzo was amazed at her performance, asking her to perform again for his other colleagues; however, Francesco refused, and forbade Serafina to accompany them in parties from then on. Such a pity, Jacopo shook his head. The High Mass went on around him; every noble listened attentively to the sermon of the priest. He did not care, he paid no heed to his words that is, until he felt a light tap on his wrinkled hand. Jacopo looked up, seeing Serafina's worrisome face.

She asked him if he was feeling alright, for he had somewhat fallen asleep, and he replied with a yes. Jacopo sat upright, quietly clearing his throat, and his mind returned just in time for the communion. They attended Mass as one family for that day; Serafina wore a stunning white gown lined in gold and pearls while Fiorella sported a pink gown with white stripes on the skirt and bodice. The eldest of the Pazzi heaved a sigh, trying his best to stand from the church seat, Vieri supported him formally, and his spine almost gave in on him. He was old and he was weak, but then again he still needed to guide his nephew's children, specifically Vieri, for he was the only heir to the House of Pazzi.

They sauntered towards the doorway of the Santa Maria del Fiore; Serafina linked her arm around her father's instinctively, and all the while, she had noticed Ezio and his family seated at the farthest row at the front. Wrapped around her usual braid was his ribbon, which she kept after their fated meeting just last evening. She blushed when she recalled the event, she had difficulty concentrating on the homily, and afterwards she wished to hide in the confession booth, and confess all of her sins to no one in particular.

"Ezio look! It is the lovely Serafina de' Pazzi!" She heard someone whisper behind the crowd, she glanced over her shoulder, seeing Federico and Ezio walking beside their mother and sister. Ezio roughly elbowed his older brother in the chest, quietly reprimanding him for uttering something so audible. They caught each other's glances and both quickly turned away before anyone else saw them.

Unluckily, Vieri had caught the two staring longingly at the other, he saw her gray eyes turn silver in the passing light, and he knew something twinkled within those rare pools. He felt the rage of jealousy and hate, and the act of violence had gradually returned to him, invigorating him even further to destroy the Auditore family. When they were finally outside, Francesco and Jacopo engaged themselves in a conversation with another colleague, Serafina removed her arm from her father to allow him to converse without disturbance.  
>She then heard a very familiar whisper; she turned, and saw Ezio at the corner of the church. Serafina checked on her family before sneaking away from them, he drew her away from the inquisitive regards, and led her into an alley not far from her family.<p>

They both chortle from the exhilaration and querulously kissed one another. Serafina sighed, pleased to know that all was not too late. She lightly pecked his chin, feeling some sort of stubble growing there. He will grow to be a strong man soon and she will become a lady and a wife someday. The mere thought of it had her staring into Ezio's eyes, she wrapped her arms around his strong neck, and was contented with such position.

"I missed you so," she said softly. "So have I, _la mia bella luna_," replied he. In a moment, he stepped back, and produced something from his doublet. It was a small silk pouch tied with a white ribbon. She smiled greatly at such, she thanked him quietly, and accepted her gift. Serafina opened it to reveal a necklace, its pendant was a pure white agate stone, coiling around the jewel was a shiny snake, and the chain itself was made of silver. She knew the colors represented the moon, but what of the snake? What was its purpose?

"Surely, this is another interpretation you have for me Ezio, but a serpent?" said she.  
>"Why yes it is. You see, the snake is the wisest and intellectual animal there is. It managed to persuade our First Parents did it not? But still, it is considered beautiful because of its cunning trait, and you my dear little Serafina, are a cunning serpentine lady that lured me into your devilish trap." Gently, he pushed her against the wall, placing a kiss upon her soft lips, and muttered how radiant she was today than yesterday.<br>"It is because she is in love!"

Both separated, swiftly, and saw Federico standing at the mouth of the alley. Ezio pouted; he hated how much his older brother interjected his intimate moments. On the other hand, he was a bit grateful that it was only him, and not Serafina's idiotic brother. He questioned Federico, asking him of what he needed whilst standing in front of Serafina protectively. She stayed close to him, clutching his chemise sleeve compactly, while her forehead rests against his back. She peeks at Federico, uncertain if he had any understanding in her relationship with his younger brother. He smiles at them, saying that he knows and that she should not be ashamed to hide it.

Serafina returns his smile but chooses to hide behind Ezio still. She loved his sweet perfume, roses and jasmines, such feminine scents for a brusque man such as him. No matter, whatever he liked, she liked as well. Federico, sadly, had to tell Ezio to return home or else their mother will be upset. Their father had left again on business and the entire family must stay together during his absence. Ezio sighed, reluctant to leave Serafina in the hands of her wicked brother. He turns to her, saying he must leave, and she smiles again. You must, she said because family is more important to him than anyone else.

The young lad grins and kisses her forehead before heading off the opposite way with his older brother. Serafina gazed at the necklace he gave her and wore it like she did with his ribbon. She reluctantly returned to her own family, Francesco and Jacopo had already finished their conversation and were now asking where the maiden was. Vieri spotted her first, he scolded her harshly, and he tried to grasp at her wrist.

However, she was able to dodge his hand, miraculously, and slip away to hide behind her father. Vieri stopped at that point and grumbled inaudibly instead. Serafina snuggled her face close to Francesco's fur coat, contented in his loving warmth, and she grasped at his gloved hand. They went home silently, no one had the initiative to strike up a conversation, and Vieri was still bitter towards Serafina. The palazzo was noisy, too noisy in Serafina's opinion. She saw servants cleaning every space on the floor and the walls, carpets and rugs were beaten till dust-free and fresh curtains were being placed along the arches.

She wondered what had caused this organized chaos when she recalled a very remorseful tradition. Francesco's cousins were to come and visit them, though they were only five people, Serafina felt like they of more importance than the main branch. She was always forbidden to see them, her father and mother had her put to bed at around six in the evening, even if she was not tired at all. Vieri said that they were superficial, not one ounce of Pazzi was present in their trait.

If that is so, then Serafina would rather meet them, she was already thirteen after all. They will come at noon, snacks should be already served in the family room, and the guest rooms had already been cleaned to its best. All of these rushing waves of demands and commands had every servant busy, not even Ursula was exempted from its torture. Lunch was served in the breakfast room because the dining hall had to be tidied up too; they had a bit of salad and of puttanesca for their meal.

One maidservant entered the room carrying a tray full of wine glasses, Francesco ordered her to call for Ursula. She nodded and swiftly left the room. Serafina looked at her father, inquiring him what he needed from her maid, to call one's maid means a task of great importance. The maid entered the room, half-sweating from all the work she had been doing, and her veil was soaked along the rim.

"Ursula, I want you dress Serafina in the best gown she has. Never mind the jewels, I am sure she can pick one that matches her clothes, and as for her hair, make sure it is styled for the best tonight." Francesco's demands were a little stressful, nevertheless the frantic maid agreed and left to continue where she left off. Serafina placed her fork aside, too anxious to ask her father for a reason, and sipped on her glass of cold water.

"Father, am I to finally meet your cousins this evening?" she inquired. "Yes, I think it is due time you step out of the shadows, don't you think Jacopo?" Francesco said, directing to his uncle before sipping his dark red wine. The old man agreed, saying that Serafina was now old enough to be introduced to society. It was somehow late on her part, Fiorella was presented to the social status at the age of nine while Vieri was shown at the age of ten. Being the child of a noble, you had to present your most intriguing talents and you must impress other houses of nobility in order to be accepted. Serafina recalled a party before, she remembered sitting on a man's knee while reciting Virgil's poetry.

She immediately dismissed it right after Vieri uttered something that had her look at him intently. "What?" she asked him. "I said, that is a very nice necklace you are wearing, dear sister. I have not seen you wearing it during High Mass this morning." She looked down at the necklace and gazed at her brother again, he played with his dinner knife darkly, staring at her with steady eyes that she felt a lump in her throat.

Serafina pursed her lips distractedly and avoided her brother's gaze. Although, all this talk of introduction had led her to one conclusion, that she will not be a child any longer and that she cannot stay under Vieri or Fiorella for long. Her father and uncle's undying support, and Ezio's confession of love were enough to encourage her into talking.

"Well, let me explain it to you Vieri, of this mysterious necklace." She kept quiet, intentionally, for a few moments before speaking again. "It was given to me by an admirer after Mass ended, I am not joking, and father please do not look at me that way, you will have to understand that suitors may come and go whenever they wish," said she.  
>"A suitor?" said Vieri "And who might this fine lad be? He surely has wonderful taste if he chose you to be his apple of the eye, or whatever saying that goes about in his head." Serafina stared at him passively, like she always had, and she returned his gaze.<p>

"I am sure Ezio Auditore has wonderful tastes in women considering that he has both beauties of Firenze in his hands." A moment of silence followed before Vieri leaned in the table, the grip on the knife in his hand glistened in the candlelight, and his dark look made Serafina regret she ever mentioned Ezio's name. "Then I cannot disagree, little Serafina, that young man surely has captivated you." And then he stabbed the table angrily and left the room in haste.

* * *

><p>Ursula had chosen a pale pink gown with green stripes for Serafina to wear in the evening. She scrubbed and cleaned her maiden's body, washed her hair, and plucked her eyebrows. Her stiff kirtle underneath the gown was dark green, she tied the laces tightly that it held up Serafina's bust, much to her dislike. Her hair was tied to several knots, leaving a few braids studded in pearls and wrapped in black cords. Serafina requested for Ezio's ribbon but Ursula told her that the color did not match her clothing, so too was the silver necklace. She insisted on wearing the necklace instead since it came from him still.<p>

Francesco instructed her to be in the lounge, three minutes before them, and told her to stay quiet unless summoned. Serafina nodded and departed for the lounge. The fireplace was lit and its firewood crack once in a while, she found her place in the corner of the room, in the window seat. She had brought with her a book to read while she waited. It was not long when she heard carriages being pulled up in front of the house, the horses neighed wildly before coming to an abrupt halt, and the sound of the steps being placed on the ground had Serafina close her book and approach the windows.

The sun had just settled itself amongst the hills, creating an orange skyline over the city. Serafina peered through the glass panels and saw two old women step out of the carriage, while the men rode on black steeds, they dressed in fine silk, leather, and fur-lined clothing, and the thought of being with them made Serafina nervous. What can she recite? What can she sing to them? Will she be asked to dance in the middle of the room?

The doors opened to signify their entrance. Serafina got off the seat and approached them, she stopped to curtsy, and finally greeted them in the best way she could. The one who paused to greet back was an elderly gentleman, by the name of Raphael, the other man was Gregorio while the three other ladies were Francesca, Giulietta, and Regina.

"Oh! What a pretty little doll!" said Regina as she closed her hand held fan in a snap. Serafina find it strange for someone to use such a thing during winter.  
>"Ah, this must be Francesco's youngest, Viola am I right?" Giulietta exclaimed before Gregorio corrected her.<br>"Why no, this is Serafina, do you remember her? The one who recited Virgil's Eclogues to Lorenzo de' Medici?" said he.  
>"Ah yes! I remember. What horrific eyes she had!" said Francesca.<p>

The cousins settled themselves amongst their chosen couches. Giulietta had asked Serafina to come and sit between her and Regina, she settled in nicely on the pillows and her family entered at that moment. The Pazzi spoke of frivolous things Serafina could not follow, she sat patiently, listening to their tête-à-têtes, and their ranting of the Medici government. At that statement, she paid full attention to Gregorio and Jacopo, They rambled on how they could not stand how such a middle-classed family became the prominent seat in Firenze, and it was unfair they say, the entire city loved them despite the Pazzi being the first ones in the seat of government and banking.

She saw the natural flare of anger in their eyes, the pride as being a noble stimulated their indignation, and she feared she would be consumed in its flames. The servants came to serve the glasses of wine and small cakes, Serafina excused herself, not wanting to hear anymore of their chidings and thoughts of hatred. She paused at the hallway, surprised to see snow falling unto the ground. Tomorrow, it will be difficult for her to take a stroll, she never liked walking in the bitter cold, it made her thinking go awry, and her gowns to be wet. She heard someone calling her name, 'Serafina!' she turned and saw her father coming up to her, hastened with worry and inquiry.

"Do you find my cousins too old for your liking?" he asked her. "No, I like them, I do not mind their physical age. It is only their talk of luxury that made me want to leave the room," said she. Francesco sighed; his shoulders slumped woozily. "You sound just like your mother when she met them. I will tell them that you are feeling unwell, go and do what you must." Before he turned away from her, Serafina inquired him a question.

"Papa, have you forgiven the Auditore yet?" she said. Francesco halted, he looked up at the ceiling, acting as if the answers were printed there, and he shook his head pitifully. "No I have not, but I will when I have the time." Afterwards, he returned to his guests, leaving Serafina to return to her room, not knowing that a certain Auditore was slowly climbing his way up to his daughter's bedchamber.


	9. Canto 9

**Chapter 9 of the Dreaming.**

**As one would say, the plot thickens.**

**To be honest, I had to act out the scene between Ezio and Serafina. With the help of my other half, we managed to perfect the scene, sans tears and broken jewelry.**

**Thank you once again for the favorites, alerts, and reviews.**

**_Water-Sirene:_ Thank you for your review, I've read Greek literature since I was only eight, and I simply adore the love stories.**

**_LoneWolfOfAForgottenForest:_ Thank you very much, for all of your reviews, they always put a smile on my face :)**

* * *

><p><span>Canto IX<span>

"Have you ever thought of marriage dear Serafina?" the rhetorical question was sudden, it grasped everyone's attention on the breakfast table, and Serafina nearly dropped her cup of milk. She was scolded for looking so surprised; young girls like her were expected to marry an older gentleman, with fame and fortune as his forte, and he is to be of nobility in order to keep the blood running hot. She looked at her father and grand uncle; they were trying to reciprocate after the question has been said by Regina.

Marriage? What good would it bring for someone unexposed to society as of late? Had Fiorella allowed herself to associate with her younger sister there would not be any trouble pertaining such a delicate matter, and yet, what of her older sister? Is she not supposed to marry first? She was still within her prime and her beauty was, as they say, beguiling. As for Vieri, since he was the only heir to the Pazzi name, he can marry whomever he wishes, but must still contain nobility in her name.

Serafina pursed her lips and drank her milk, she was the only one who wore a bright peach gown whose plunging neckline seemed inappropriate for her tastes, and it was Francesca who insisted her to wear such negligible clothing, saying all women should have an asset of some sort. Serafina wanted to prove her wrong, that all females shouldn't use much of their body as an asset, however, due to her inferiority amongst her father's relatives, she cannot say anything else for the meantime. They were to leave for Siena soon, for no particular reason though, and Francesco and Vieri had to leave for work right after breakfast, Fiorella had a small gathering to attend, and so Serafina was tasked to stay to keep an eye on the palace.

"Oh come now Francesco, the palace is not a dog, Serafina can do whatever she's like, am I right my dear?" said Regina again. It is quite obvious that she liked the youngest Pazzi. Although, it was not the same with the others, who all inherited a vehement and cold stare, Serafina wiped her lips clean, and allowed Ursula to take her plates away.

"Forgive me, _Signora _Regina, but I have to obey every direction my father tells me."  
>"Poor you," said Francesca sarcastically. "Francesco was like that too, when he was young, and now here he is, favored by my uncles, married to a middle-classed woman, and blessed with but one heir." Not one spoke after her, Serafina fiddled with the cuffs of her chemise, too anxious to move out of her seat. It was Paolo, the footman, who came and disrupted the awkward silence, he told them the carriage was ready, and that their items have been stored as well.<p>

The cousins bid goodbye to each other, mentioning of their splendid stay at the Palazzo Pazzi, and all went downstairs with Serafina trailing behind like a quiet mouse. Francesco did not have time to watch them leave and they did not have time to say anything more to him, they left as soon as they mounted their horses and entered their carriages. Serafina stood at the tunnel, waiting for any more instructions before her family leaves for personal business, Francesco did turn to her, only to tell her that she may have permission to leave the premises if she feels the need to. She thanked him for his consideration and waved goodbye to her father and brother.

Afterwards, she went upstairs to fetch her white coat. Ursula asked her where she was heading and she merely said: Auditore, then left. She did not know why she wanted to go to Ezio so eagerly, she merely followed her intuition, and she wanted to stay by his side so badly. She arrived at _Via Porta Rossa_ where the Palazzo Auditore was situated. The chilling winds nipped at her bare fingertips, as well as the tip of her nose, and her breath slowly began to materialize before her face like mist. The heavy snowfalls will come soon in January, so too will its new beginnings, and probably its happy endings.

Serafina approached the gate of the palace, she saw a woman humming quietly as she tended to the roses that will eventually bloom beautifully in the spring. She knew it was Maria Auditore, despite her age she still looked pleasing to the eyes, she had a strong feature, unlike any married woman, and her children had inherited such a trait from her. She warily stepped in, unsure of personal introduction or otherwise. Madonna Maria looks up, swift as a keen hawk, and smiles upon seeing the young Pazzi maiden.

"Serafina! What brings you here?" she inquired the young lady after allowing her entrance into the warm house. Serafina removed her coat, placing it in the care of Annetta, the maidservant was happy to see her again, and she said the same. She was glad to be back here, the pure happiness emitted by the family had influenced her greatly.

"Come sit by the fire! You must be so cold, oh dear! Did you forget to wear gloves? Here, stay closer to the warmth. Annetta, please bring us some warm milk, and maybe cut a slice of Sicilian cake. You should try some my dear, I made it yesterday. Federico and Ezio had requested it some time after Christmas Eve." Serafina smiled briefly, her hands clasped on top of her lap, and her eagerness to see Ezio had vanished for a short time. Annetta served the cake and milk, Maria expressed thanks and told her to bring some to Petruccio as well. When she left, the two stayed silent while fire cracked in the inglenook.

"I am sorry if I came here without notifying my visit," said Serafina, placing her cup on a table beside her. "No worries my dear, you are always welcome to this place, it usually gets gloomy and solitary whenever my boys are away. I am sure you have met them already, Federico talks about you, he says you are always at your window, reading books that could fill a philosopher's head." Madonna Maria chuckled before busying herself into sewing floral embroidery onto a red cloth; it was almost as large as a carpet. When Serafina inquired what it was, it was for the table, in the main dining room upstairs.

"Federico speaks about me, the man can gain so many friends after a short while," she said. "My eldest is lazy at times; nonetheless he is always cheerful, too cheerful. He was meant for the bank, and yet, he would rather play than work. One time, he hid a bag of florins on the bank's roof, and do you know what his explanation was? He was merely playing a practical joke! I know it is unreasonable of him because he is already considered a man but I cannot help but comprehend what he is doing. He loves to live and he will live happily for as long as he likes." Serafina smiles again and allows herself to speak of her reason for the visit. "Madonna, I have come here to seek for your son, Ezio."

"Goodness me, has he done something wrong?" asked Maria, she had suddenly dropped her work that Serafina thought she was the one at fault. She assured her, her son had done nothing wrong, but something right. She glanced down at the necklace she wore, smiling ever so serenely. "You are glowing _Signorina_ Serafina," said the Auditore mother.  
>"I have been, for Ezio has showed me something that I thought I'd never have." Maria smiles, albeit pitifully, and leans forward to pat Serafina's hands.<p>

"Be steadfast my dear, my son is, unfortunately, not what you think he is. I will pray that whatever he has offered to you, may it be temporary in your side." She could not comprehend the older woman's words till she heard the door open and close abruptly. She heard feminine and masculine chuckles coming from the entry hall, she knew it was Ezio's, she could never be wrong at identifying him, and the other was fairly unfamiliar. In comes Ezio Auditore, followed by the beauty of Firenze, Cristina Vespucci.

Serafina felt every nerve in her body vibrate; she saw the same look in Ezio's eyes when he told her he loved her, though it seemed to appear much brighter, and much stronger than ever. Ezio was half-surprised, half-questioning, he turned to his mother for answers, and all Madonna Maria could do was to shake her head at him. Serafina did her best to yield any tears from emerging, she kindly thanked Maria for her hospitality, and removed the ribbon around her hair.

She placed the innocent thing on the ceramic tray, reluctant to just leave it there. She walked past Ezio and Cristina, avoiding any of their gazes to keep away from being shamed. Serafina snatched her coat from Annetta, and with haste, left the palace. Her auburn hair fell to her face, her cheeks were red and hot with discomfiture, she was deceived, she was ridiculed immeasurably, and her heart broke into so many pieces. Tears finally came through, her breathing unhinged, and her stride unbalanced. She came to lean against a building and settled down on the damp ground. There, she cried by her lonesome, embracing the distantness and solitude again.

When she found the strength to stop her tears, to stand from the puddle she had sat on, and the will to return home, she heard his voice resonating through the air. Serafina breathed, tiny puffs of mist emitted from her now pale lips, and she tried her best to run. But he had found her, he held her firmly to his bosom, and turned her so she may gaze into his illusory eyes. Ezio sighed uneasily, the grip on her frail shoulders tightened without meaning to, and he kissed her brow and pressed his lips against hers, trying to regain all that was lost.

"Do not dare kiss me!" said Serafina, pushing the Auditore boy off her frame. "How dare you kiss me, how dare you shower me with great lies!" she exclaimed. "Serafina," begged Ezio "Please, my beautiful moon, let me explain—" "What is to explain? I saw how much you love Cristina more than I!" more tears came down her face and he wanted so much to make them disappear. She did not deserve any of this, she did not, she was only wishing for someone to love, someone to hold on to in her darkest hours, and someone to tell her that all will be well. Serafina trembled, placing both hands on her hips to keep her steady poise.

"When I asked you if you were mocking me, you said you would never mock a maiden such as I," said she to him. "Then why? Why must you covert yourself in deceit? Why?" She and he stood there in the prevailing chill of the outdoors, ignorant of the curious gazes and awaiting spectators. "I had given you everything! I had given you all that is to be given! I had given you so much!" she cried, agonizingly, then tried to calm herself, pausing her fury to speak more plainly.

"I ignored all that is said about you, I give little care to those you have hurt because I thought they were not worthy for you," she said. "And you are worthy of me Serafina," replied Ezio, he was so calm in his manner of speaking, he was serious on the matter. Nevertheless, Serafina still perceived it as some sort of mocking statement; it was just another attempt to keep her hidden in the shadows, totally unaware of the true significance.

"You cannot love two women at once Ezio! God can only limit us to one partner and one partner alone! I am neither heartless nor am I selfish; I am just heedless to those around me for I have not known love since my mother passed away! I have confessed to you all that had been my weakness, all that had been my pain, and they simply pass through you like a ghastly spirit. You do not love me Ezio, you do not feel it, but I do, and at this moment it will be hard for me to leave you just as you are, you poor and unwitting little boy. What of my Cupid? What of my Ceyx? So long Ezio, I hope you and I shall never see each other as we once did, but as strangers once again. _Arrivederci_."

Several moments passed them like the gentle wind, Serafina held her shivering hands close, trying to keep them warm, and she held the agate stone strongly. She removed the jewelry from her neck and threw it on the ground; she then turned away, heartbroken and ill. She returned home with such a high fever, she fainted just as she entered the courtyard; a servant of Vieri had to carry her back to her room.

Once again, _Signore _Carlos was called for his aide, and this time he was uncertain of the cause of sickness. Ursula began to kneel by her maiden's side and pray to the heavenly Father for guidance and mercy. Serafina leaned against the elevated pillows, panting, crying, and breathing improperly. "What has happened to my maiden?" her maid said quietly, using a cloth to wipe the sweat from her brow and the tears from her face. "Leave me be, I wish to be alone." Serafina whispered and she simply closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p>By the next day, the young maiden was found sitting by her standard seat near her window. A book was not present in her hands, in its place was an open sketchbook, her fingers were caked with red and black chalk, and her gaze was blank and unwavering. Ursula had asked her if she needed anything, Serafina continued to stare into nothing, and her maid asked once more. She looked up, surprised, and forced a small smile on her already pale expression. "What is it Ursula?" she inquired her. The maid said nothing and merely went away to clean her used clothing. Just as she left, another person entered the bedchamber, and sat beside Serafina.<p>

Francesco sighed deeply; he looked down at the paper she placed on a thick book seeing the smiling face of Ersilia. He wrapped both arms around his daughter and pulled her into a hug; he kissed the top of her head, and told her everything will be alright soon enough. Serafina dropped her items unto the floor and returned her father's embrace, she soon allowed her feelings to flow from her, and cried till she fell asleep on his lap. Vieri leaned against the doorway of the chamber, crossing his arms coolly, assuming he had no care in the situation.

Francesco carried Serafina to her bed; he pulled the sheets over her shoulders, and whispered something in her ear that Vieri caught on: "Whoever gave you so much pain, I shall return it to him a hundred-fold." At this moment, Vieri spoke to him "I know of who father, it is that blasted Auditore fool, he played my little sister's heart in his hands, and purposely dropped it in the dirty soil."

Francesco closed the doors quietly and faced his only son, "Then what do you propose? That we send Serafina away to recuperate and be married off to someone else? She is not Viola, she is not ambitious as she is, and for once she does not mingle with the highest nobility, therefore, she cannot be allowed to venture the world alone, and dear God! The noose of matrimony will not be tied around her neck till we find a proper suitor!" while he exclaimed his distraught, a servant came forth bearing bad news.

The city guards were at the gates, waiting impatiently for his master's arrest. They were ordered by a noble named Giovanni Auditore, his accusation was that of murder. Francesco stared at the servant and at his son, he knew this day would come, he just did not know it would occur on such unfortunate time. He turned to Vieri, telling him that he will leave for prison, his son dejected his proposal, but he held him by the shoulders strongly.

"Do not forget, we have allies Vieri! We will be the rulers of this city! Do I have your trust?" he said. Vieri grimaced, he did not wish to see his father leave for a crime he may or may not have committed, but he wholesomely agreed. Francesco patted his shoulder roughly and ordered him to take care of his sisters while he is away, Vieri agrees and watched his father surrender himself to the guards.

They bind his hands in ropes, forced him to walk through the streets with his head hung low, and he did not glance back to see if his son had shed one tear for his loss. Vieri entered his sister's bedroom, silently as he could, and he sat on a low ottoman near her bed. The Auditore had gone too far. He held his sister's hand in his; he grasped it firmly, kissed its pink knuckles, and pressed his forehead against the smooth surface. The Auditore will pay, they will pay in flesh and blood.


	10. Canto 10

**Chapter 10 of the Dreaming.**

**I am sorry, forgive me, for the late update. Exams, my main reason and hindrance to writing.**

_**Water-Sirene: **_**Yes, she is quite young, but you must remember they are in the Renaissance, girls are allowed to marry when they are of age, which is 12 to 33, beyond that an a woman can wear the veil. **

* * *

><p><span>Canto X<span>

When Vieri executes a joke it is always cruel and offending, vulgar and grotesque, and Serafina has difficulty comprehending his folly. She had gained enough strength to rise from bed, _Signore _Carlos advised her to take some sort of stroll around the city, but then again she was too afraid to see a familiar lad with long brown hair. She wore a simple white gown, embroidered in silver threads and pearls; if she were to go to church she would be mistaken for a bride. Her white veil made it even more convincing.

She sat near the fireplace of a lounge, waiting for the rain clouds to pass the city. Vieri entered, telling her that their father was now imprisoned under suspicions of murder. Serafina did not want to believe what he had said, he was so treacherous, indeed, and she had already enough of his wrongdoings. The wood crackled in the hot flames and the siblings said nothing to each other after the news have been told, Fiorella was humiliated socially, she hid herself in her bedroom, refusing any sort of conversation.

"I plan to fight the Auditore sons this afternoon by the Ponte Vecchio," said Vieri.  
>"A duel once again I see, when will this ever stop?" replied Serafina quietly. "Oh no dear sister," he retorted sarcastically "I won't be alone, I have my servants and friends to fight with me, and I'm sure your beloved Ezio—" "Vieri, can we not mention about him?" Vieri saw how she avoided his gaze, her eyes were stern, and her pupils dilated just a bit at the mere sound of his enemy's name. He took off his hat and got down on one knee, he bowed his head formally, as if he stood before a queen. Serafina looked at him, pondering his all too abrupt gestures. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and asked.<p>

"If you are asking for my consent then I shall let you go, for you are a man, and I am simply a young and foolish girl who was blinded by love. Although, I will not forgive you, if you do any bodily harm to the man that deceived me. Do not look at me that way, you must be wondering why I continue to be merciful towards him, you should know by now, a lady should always be forgiving to those who do wrong." Serafina hiatuses to look at her brother; he stood from the floor, rapidly, and glared down at her like an angry god.  
>"You used the term 'lady' instead of maiden," said he.<p>

It was a custom for a young girl, unmarried and with virtue still intact, to be called a maiden. When she is married and their wedding has been consummated, then that shall be the time where she is referred to as a lady. Serafina had forgotten that simple rule. She placed a hand to her mouth, regretting what she had told, and rose from her seat to explain. But then Vieri pushed her back down to her seat harshly, his very blood boiled to an extent that he grasped Serafina's small neck in his large hands. She gasped, clutching helplessly at his fingers.

"Did you or did you not sleep with him?" he questioned her. Serafina choked, trying desperately to breathe. "Tell me!" her brother shouted into her ear, followed by a long ring inside her head. She felt the tears forming in her eyes and she had no choice but to confess.  
>"Yes, yes I have slept with him. I have committed a sin in God's eyes, but we did it out of love," said she and Vieri released his hold on her. He snatched his hat from the chair, scowling monstrously at her words, and warned her that if she ever leaves the house she will be greatly punished. Serafina breathed heavily, her chest heaving uneasily, and flinched when her brother closed the doors frustratingly. She stared out of her window, imploring that all will end shortly.<p>

* * *

><p>The Pazzi chapel looked nearly abandoned when Serafina arrived to give her prayers. As her young lady sat on the church chair to begin her daily petitions, Ursula heard someone calling her. The maid turned, surprised to see Ezio Auditore hiding behind one of the pillars, she ran to him, telling him to leave before her lady finds out. Nevertheless, she was sort of glad he came; he was the only one who knew how to bring cheer to Serafina.<p>

"You must make it quick though, my young lady has been weeping since yesterday, and do not forget, you must not try to offend her well-being as it is." Ezio nodded, warily taking slow steps towards the altar where Serafina was. His footfalls were soft, he did not want to disturb the angel praying, and as soon as he stepped within her circle, she turned to him; the white veil glistened in the candlelight. She looked like a bride awaiting her groom. Her eyes went wide at first, till her brows furrowed in rage, and she looked away. Ezio calmly sat on the unoccupied chair beside her, unsure of a conversation starter, and he simply told her how beautiful she would be as a bride.

"Thank you _Messer_, but as you can see I am praying, please do not disturb me." Harsh, her words were too harsh! Ezio sighed and rose up from his seat; he stood in front of Serafina, and got down on his knees in some sort of lamenting prayer. He began to utter some sort of litany, forgiveness he begged, and he would not stop till she forgave him. Yet, she was unfaltering, she ordered him to stop, and he looks up astonished.

"Dear God, the statue of a saint just talked to me!" he said, placing his hands atop her own small hands. "And her once cold fingers, they are now warm as the sun!" Serafina closed her eyes, wishing that he would stop there at least till she felt his lips press softly against hers. "And her lips, they were so hard and compassionless, now they are soft and full of life; I wish to kiss this lovely statue again!" So he did, this time passionately, and Serafina felt so repulsed. Why though, was she kissing back? She promised herself to become a stranger towards him, she said she would never love again as she did to him, and yet, here she was, feeling the same sensation go through her body. Serafina pulled back, breathing in deeply that she had to stretch her neck, and showed Ezio the bruises her brother had left behind. He kissed her there too, he held her firmly when she baulked away, and promised her that the pain will be gone. She sighed and looked at him.

"Oh my dear and foolish little boy," she whispered, holding his face in her hands like he once did. "You gave me love on such a wrong time; I would have loved you greatly if you did not lie to me." Ezio held her hand, kissed it, and pressed his cheek against it. "And I will not lie to you anymore, have I not told you? That you have captivated me? Ensnared me in such a trap it is difficult for me to forget you?" said he to her. "But you love Cristina Vespucci—" "I love you dearly as well." Serafina smiled pitifully, she brushed away a few strands of hair away from his face, and lightly kissed his brow.

"As I have said, you cannot love two women at once Ezio. I forgive you; however, I cannot return our flame. I will miss you, which I confess with my heart and soul, but I will move on. I respect myself immensely. I do not wish to be a part of someone's life if they forget me so easily, I wish for a more permanent place in their memories and in their hearts, and I fear I will be none of those in yours. Are you crying my dear? Your shoulders are shivering, are you cold?" She placed a hand on his broad shoulder, feeling his body shuddering ever so slightly, and she felt his grip on her arms tighten. Ezio looks up at her, his eyes were shimmering in tears but they do not fall, a man cannot cry. They shouldn't.

"What have you done to me?" he said in a low whisper "You have placed a curse on me, I cannot abandon you or Cristina, and it will hurt me if either one of you leaves my side."  
>She can only stare down at him passively, he buried his face onto her knees, and there she felt the tears staining her dress. Serafina stand up, quickly, forcing Ezio off her form.<br>"I am not an embellishment Ezio, I have feelings, and I—" she licks her lips, blinking back her own tears, "I cannot live with myself if the man I treasure is in love with someone else." Ezio held her skirt in his fists, whispering 'Don't go!' and 'Please, I'll learn how to love properly!' into the fabric. Serafina pulls at her dress, tearing them away from his hands, and walked away from him. "I was not born to be a fool, it is not because I do not want you, but because I believe that man can only have one partner in their life, to have and to hold, to cherish and to love, for all eternity. God, please help me."

* * *

><p>How funny Ezio was that day. He was crying all over the chapel floor after she had left, and the next thing she knew, he was lively and ready to fight. Vieri had lost, predictably, cursing halfway before retreating, and he asked her if she had met Ezio that day. She lied; he believed her story after Ursula explained that she accompanied her in prayers, and Serafina was grateful that he was lost in his anger, although he planned to pursue Ezio and Federico again tonight. The palace was unusually quiet, Jacopo has not returned home, perhaps he was trying his best to save his nephew from the clutches of injustice or maybe he was ashamed, much like Fiorella. Serafina closed her book of the Aeneid, she was tired, very tired, and December will end in a few days. She stared at her window longingly, waiting for that familiar face to appear, but nothing happened.<p>

No one entered her bedroom that evening.

On the twenty-ninth day of December, Serafina volunteered to help in the shopping. She put on an emerald green gown with gold lining along the square neckline, high-waist as usual, and a green cap to keep her long hair in place. Ursula, along with other maids, accompanied her to the markets. The winds were harsh on all women, but they were more bent on protecting their young companion, and they did so by forming a circle around her. Wild berries in baskets caught her silver eye, Turk merchants were selling strange devices called hookahs, and an array of colorful Persian rugs met her eyes, and so did a familiar Auditore man. Federico Auditore peered from the stall and Serafina paused from her walk, nearly dropping the basket of cabbages she held. They greeted each other formally, like they always had, and asked her if he could join her in her errand. She complied, seeing there was no problem in that, and linked her arm around his. They talked mostly about the weather, the people, and of their Christmas dinner.

"It was the best," said Serafina till she kept her mouth shut. Federico looked into her face and saw the hint of sadness in them, he smiled at her, and brushed a stray lock of hair.  
>"I heard from Ezio that you have rejected him," he said. She gazes up quickly, her brows furrowing warily. "Are you mad at me <em>Ser<em>?" she inquired him. "No, it is just that, he has never been rejected this…painfully, I guess. You see, my young maiden or should I say lady now? Well, there are a many women in _Firenze_, but only two have become surpassing beauties, and having an Auditore lad is quite unique in a way. It shows how adventurous, how brave you are to be handling one like a needle and a thread, and to keep one of us faithful to you is very rare indeed." Federico explained, he was merely trying to reconcile both his brother and Serafina, and if all else fails then they should remain as friends. It is strange how easily men can fall for women, Serafina always thought of them as strong and compassionless creatures, and they can never satisfy themselves when they finally eat the forbidden fruit. She sighed, staring at the people passing them like they were mere ghosts, and she looks up to see a dove flying away.

"I have my beliefs, Federico, and Ezio has his. We do not think alike when it comes to love. Having faith in a person is all I need from him. He can have Cristina Vespucci and all other women in the city, but he can never have me, ever again. I feel as though I cannot retrieve what I have lost to him." They parted ways after the maids have finished their part of the chore. Serafina leaned up, kissing Federico's cheek as a way of saying farewell, not knowing that this was their last conversation with each other.

"Dear God, please help them!" A maid muttered under her breath when she entered the kitchens that day, she whispered something to another colleague, and she in turn went running up the stairs to find Ursula. They were in the library, practicing Serafina's dancing skills. She paused at the doorway to fix her skirt and apron before entering calmly as she could. Serafina paused in mid-dance to look at the anxious maidservant.

"There has been tragic news spreading across the city, the House of Auditore has been accused of treason against the Medici, and they were arrested this afternoon. They say if they cannot come up with any evidence to prove their innocence tomorrow, they will be hung at the Piazza della Signoria." Serafina stood there, transfixed at the maid's words. "Are you sure?" she said. "Positively, they brought all Auditore men to prison. However, they did not manage to find Ezio Auditore, he was, fortunately, absent when the guards came and arrested his father and brothers." She did not know what to say, everything had gone by so quickly it made her head spin. Serafina excused herself, wanting to be alone at the moment, and she shut her bedroom doors quietly. She sat down on her window seat, placing a hand to her chest and whispered something to the air.

It wasn't long till she heard a low grunt from outside her window and a young man crawled into her bedroom. Serafina welcomed him with a warm embrace and he returned the gesture momentously. She kissed his cheek, saying how worried she was, and how regretful her words were to him. Ezio laughed, trying his best to calm himself after what he had experienced, and he kissed her, impatiently. She had nothing else to say, as she began to untie the laces of his doublet, and comforted him in the best way she can. His movements changed, his thrusts were cruel, and he left little marks all over her neck and shoulders, telling her that she was his. Serafina stared up at him, her body never felt so hot before, and she clutched at his arms when they both reached their end.

Ezio breathed heavily, he landed on his side next to her, and kissed her forehead. He was angry, she could see it in his eyes, and at the same time he was sad. She felt pity and guilt flood her emotions, she felt sorry for ever hurting him, and although she wanted to be a stranger to him again, she could not. She loved him too dearly. He told her of his experience, how happy he was to do some errands for his father, mother, and even his littlest brother. Ezio chortles then slowly grits his teeth in anger, Serafina held him close to her bosom, allowing him to weep there. She did not know how long he slept but it was already near sunset when he awoke. He put on his clothing once again and asked her, if he was Perseus or any heroic character from the myths, how was he to save his family?

Serafina sat up in her bed, forgetting to wrap the sheets around her bare breasts, and told him that they were all humans and chances of possessing something magical was beyond their beliefs. He laughs, saying how cruel her words were at the moment, but she did not care. He will find a way of his own then; he kisses her, telling her not to speak about any of this. Serafina smiles and it reinvigorates him. She whispers a quiet prayer, asking God to guide him on his dangerous path, and gave her final kiss.

"We will see each other again, I promise you that and nothing more," said Ezio as he sat at the sill. "No Ezio, you and I can never see each other again, after this, you will run away, and I am unable to pursue you for I am bound to this house till my death." Serafina replied. "Then I shall come back for you then and break these heavy chains!"  
>She laughs, mockingly, and sighs. "Go then Perseus, cut off Medusas evil head and return in time to save me from the water demon." Ezio smiled at her, saying a quiet goodbye, and disappeared from the window.<p>

The following day, Serafina received the news, and fainted upon hearing the execution of all three Auditore men.


	11. Canto 11

**Chapter 11 of the Dreaming.**

**I am finally on my Christmas Break :)  
>However, I will return to school on January 5 :( <strong>

**Note: If you search for Primavera (painting) on Wikipedia, look for the detail of Primavera (the lady covered in flowers) and you will be amazed at the color of her eyes :)**

* * *

><p><span>Canto XI<span>

What had the world become? Three men executed for a crime they did not commit, they hadn't even the chance to explain! Oh poor Ezio, what of him? Is he safe? Will he be alright? Serafina sat quietly near the windows as always, her paper and chalk were waiting idly for her to begin sketching. Like yesterday, she wore a simple white gown, no embroidery, no lining, just a plain piece of fabric to wear. Her auburn hair fell past her shoulders, she didn't want anything to constrict her skull, and her once pink lips were as pale as the snow outside. She inhaled deeply before starting her portrait.

She wanted to draw someone, something to ease the pain inside of her. She saw a wound on Ezio's lip while they were making love and while they were kissing, she wanted to ask him what had happened, and then she remembered Vieri talking smugly about how he managed to injure his opponent. Serafina traced her finger along her lips, imagining herself to be touching her lover's scar. She finished her work, satisfied that she was able to, and placed her chalk aside. It was a portrait of Ezio, he was smiling handsomely as always, and in his eyes she had drawn the same emotion they had both shared that fateful evening.

"And what is this?" The paper was quickly snatched out of her hands by none other than Vieri. He grimaced, his brows furrowed angrily at the sight of the wanted man, and he threw the artwork into the fireplace. Serafina yelled out, but was hastily shushed after being cautioned not to think or ever mention about Ezio Auditore. She cried silently and forced herself not to weep. If he was strong enough to endure all of what has happened then she will do the same, for him.

Francesco was returned to the palace on the very day of the execution, unharmed and free of allegations, he greeted his children with the same gruff manner as his son, and went to his office to speak with his uncle. Serafina paid no heed to his greeting or his entrance, she was thinking about the events prior today. It was Giovanni Auditore, Ezio's father, who suspected him of murder, a crime that was common within the family, and now that he was killed, or executed as Vieri would correct her, their father was free to do whatever he wants again.

It wasn't coincidence, Serafina didn't believe in coincidences, it was planned somehow, and it was a very good plan indeed. She had read too many stories and accounts of crimes for her to take in, and she was merely making use of her stored knowledge. However, no one will ever believe her story. She gathered her things soon after Vieri had left to do his business, she had never felt such anger flow through her being, she wanted to leave the palace, and she wanted Ezio to come back. Just this morning, terrible news landed on every person's door, the _gonfaloniere_ Uberto Alberti was killed at Palazzo Vecchio, by none other than Ezio Auditore himself. He was stabbed, multiple times till he bled to death.

Serafina simply prayed for Ezio, knowing that his path of vengeance would lead him to go afield. Her life of solitary and loneliness returned, she was mostly seen in the courtyard with piles of books at her side, and from time to time she sews embroidery into fabrics. Her strolls were restricted. She had two Pazzi guards to accompany her to the chapel, but despite her short walks in public, people began to admire her beauty. Like Ezio, many tried to court her, and many times they failed due to a very protective brother. What caused Serafina to look so beautiful, even though her skin was pale and her eyes so ghastly one can remind them of a ghost? Perhaps it was because she matured, Ezio had thrust her into womanhood, and she was rather thankful that he did, for now the men of Firenze have a new beauty in their midst.

* * *

><p>"My dear, you have another letter, and this time it is a relative of the Medici!" said Ursula as she passed an epistle to her young lady. December, January, and February had gone so fast, and now the spring solstice will come in Florence. Serafina (her auburn hair had grown so long it had to be cut to retain its knee-length feature) sat down with several maids to arrange a few bouquets for the house; it was her idea to clean the palace since it was rather gloomy these days, Jacopo thanked her for her kindness and gave her time to do such chore while he and the other Pazzi men went to work.<p>

She had been wearing a light gown with red and blue flowers all over its bodice and skirt, she had adorned only the top portion of its sleeves, allowing her chemise to flow freely around her arms. She had made a wreath of flowers to pass her time and wore it gracefully like a crown, Serafina smiled upon receiving the letter and opened it to read the lovely message. She chortled when her suitor compared her to the fair shepherdess, Amaryllis.

"Poor boy, he longs for me, but I cannot have him. What did you say his name was again?" she asked her maid, folding the letter as it was before. "He is Lorenzo de' Medici's distant cousin, Lorenzo di Pierfrancesco de' Medici, I think you and he are of the same age," she then added "I also suggest you try to meet him." Serafina, still occupied with the roses in her hands, asked her why. "Because he is waiting, outside of the palace, and he would not leave unless you come out to say something!" The young girl sighed. Carrying the basket of flowers at her side, she ambled to the gates seeing Medici servants along the street.

Lorenzo di Pierfrancesco was a rather ugly man, in her opinion, with a small nose and big lips. He was speaking to another man, she recognized him as Sandro Botticelli, a very intelligent painter and he had done a portrait of Vieri and Fiorella before. Upon meeting their gaze, Botticelli basically stared at her then approached her cautiously. Serafina did not recoil, she was used to men walking up to her with dark gazes. The artist, excusing himself for his rudeness, began to trace Serafina's face and asked if her eyes were real. She assured him they were real, inherited from her maternal great-grandmother. Like every suitor, he said they were very unreal.

"You are so much like Cristina Vespucci, in beauty and poise," said he. "Thank you very much sir, I have not heard that sort of compliment for a while," Serafina replied. "But beauty depends on the being, and two beauties cannot be compared to, they have their own sense and their own character." Botticelli agreed with her, and then turned to Lorenzo with a big grin on his face. "I have seen what I need to see, and in my presence, here, is the lovely Primavera, the eternal bearer of life. Why, I should have at least a painting of you, as a gift of thanks for being my second muse." Serafina smiles, enhancing her beauty once more, and nods her head promptly.

"Very well then, I shall tell my father of your request, it does not matter whom you portray me as, I also thank you in advance for creating my portrait." Sandro Botticelli then excuses himself to begin the painting his client commissioned him to do. Lorenzo offered his arm to her, requesting for a stroll around the city, a guard comes up to them to take her basket away, and she links her pale arm around his, then they walk.

If only Lorenzo was handsomer like his cousin, he would have been a great companion and friend, and if he was gentler and less brusque, Serafina could have given him a chance. He was interested in her after noticing her during High Mass at Santa Croce, he was also interested in Cristina Vespucci but she rejected him almost too quickly, saying her heart belonged to someone else. Serafina heaved a sigh and concluded their walk near the _Duomo_.

"_Messer _Lorenzo, I fear I must stop our conversation here. You speak poetically, and I really admire that in a man, however, I cannot reciprocate whatever it is that you feel about me," said she. "Like Cristina, I have someone who captivated me, ensnared me in a trap that I fear I will never be free of. He has, in a way, brought out my true being, and you might wonder who this man might be. Forgive me, I cannot say, I must go." Serafina bowed, taking her basket again from the guard, and returned home to find the house spotless of any dirt.

The following week, she had received yet another letter, coming from another Medici. It seems as though Lorenzo was restless after their meet and now _Il Magnifico _has invited her to a party of some sort at their palace. Francesco wished to reject the offer but it was Fiorella who insisted they should attend, their social status needed to be repaired, and a personal invitation from Lorenzo de' Medici was very important. Francesco finally agreed and sent his children to the party. Serafina was dressed in a light pink gown, underneath it was a light-weight kirtle made of silk, and along the neckline were pink topaz jewels. Her hair was pulled up to many knots, leaving two braids in the front and a long tail wrapped in pink ribbons at the back. Fiorella was dressed in an emerald green gown with a gold kirtle underneath while Vieri settled for his favorite doublet and breeches.

Fiorella called her attire absurd, and without any regret, left the palace in a carriage along with Vieri. She was worthless yet again in their eyes. She had walked all the way to the Medici palace, her cheeks and forehead were flushed when she arrived, and the guests turned their attention towards her. Serafina kept her head high as she strode down the hallways, not even bothering to search for her brother and sister. She sat down, tiredly, on one seat and thanked God for guiding her during her journey. The nobles continued their festivity, mostly commenting about their business and such. Serafina looked up, seeing Cristina Vespucci arrive with another man. It was not Ezio, it was just a man. They had caught each other's glances, Cristina was unsympathetic towards her, considering that they have both fell for the same boy, and Serafina, who wished only for a quiet evening, did not want to associate herself with her. She stood and moved to another room, it was best if they were not together.

As the night progressed, Lorenzo de' Medici found her and asked if she could entertain his personal guests. Awestruck by his request, she nervously nodded, and with the help of the lute players, began to sing a song for them. They listened, some did not, and Lorenzo di Pierfrancesco kept his eye on her. After her song, more than a few people applauded, Lorenzo applauded the loudest.

"You were certainly extravagant _Signorina_ Serafina," said _Il Magnifico_. "It was my pleasure sir, I have entertained you before and I have entertained you again." Lorenzo nodded, they spoke about Virgil and Ovid's poems, the society, and of Florence. She was quite keen in literature and arts, a rare trait in women nowadays who only talk of beauty and fashion. She proclaimed she had no talent of fashion whatsoever, offending several women surrounding them, and she would gladly wear something just and uncouth rather than covering herself in fraud and superficiality. Some of the men agreed, so did Giuliano de' Medici, and others shook their heads.

Serafina had kept her gaze away from Fiorella and Vieri, she was seated amongst the noblemen and women while they sat with the common folk. Attention was not her fault, she never asked for it nor did she ever want it. She was shy to be with the great Medici, though their compliments encouraged her to engage in conversation with them. They were her sort of people, they do not speak much of luxury or of self-importance, but of art and importance of life. When the evening came to a halt, they bid the young Pazzi girl a good evening and Lorenzo had even requested a carriage to return her home, thinking no one else had accompanied her.

Lorenzo di Pierfrancesco had talked to her only once that evening, to congratulate her for her artistic ability then left to talk to some other women. She leaned against the cushions of the carriage, her heart thumped normally in her chest, and yet she felt there was something or someone missing. She came home exhausted and was greeted warmly by her grand-uncle.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Serafina had been invited to watch a horse race. Vieri participated in it, he asked her, unkindly, for her support, and she will gladly give her all. She wore a rose red gown with a pink kirtle; her hair was simply braided and covered by a pink cap. She situated herself in between her father and Jacopo, beside her grand-uncle was a man they had met along the way. He said his son was also competing in the race, his name was Paolo Serveto, a very wealthy merchant hailing all the way from Venezia, he had ships in Livorno, Genoa, and some in the Ottoman Empire.<p>

Serafina had not paid attention well to the conversation, she was more focused on her brother cheating his way to the finish line. However, another competitor came up to his side, grinning widely, and pushed Vieri out of the way to win the race. _Signore_ Paolo stood from his chair cheering for his son. The young lad approached them, he was a fine man, with light brown hair and opaque eyes, the young ladies called out his name 'Matteo! You are so wonderful! I love you Matteo!' but his eyes laid on Serafina, in an instant, he produced something from his doublet. It was a pink rose, attached to it was a white ribbon. She could not refuse such an offer and humbly took it. Francesco then introduced him to her formally.

He was to be her fiancé.


	12. Canto 12

**Chapter 12 of the Dreaming.**

**I adore Uncle Mario very much, it is sad that he was killed in Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood :(  
>Belated Christmas present to all of my reviewers, as well as those hidden readers, and of course to my beloved.<strong>

**Ti Amo per sempre amore mio, Buon Natale! **

* * *

><p><span>Canto XII<span>

Serafina refused. Her decision was plain and simple, it was harmless in any way formed, but to Francesco, such words were agonizing towards him. He grew up a spoiled brat where everyone's response was 'Yes sir' and 'Of course, sir.' Serafina stared blankly at her father till he turned to face her; he had been gazing at a portrait of his late wife for half an hour since Serafina's arrival in his office. He sighed intensely, his shoulders slumped, and his head bowed for a moment there. He knew this day would come.

"Serafina," he said gently "Think of this again, carefully, is Matteo not handsome to your eyes?" His daughter stayed silent and he allowed himself to speak once more. "Clearly, he shows so much interest in you, and I overheard that he is willing to pay for all the expenses, all you have to do is to name your price." Serafina quietly fiddled with the gold lining of her overgown, what good would it be to marry someone you have just met yesterday? She felt nothing coming from Matteo Serveto, it was only lust that glazed his eyes. She was not ready to move on yet, she will wait for his arrival, and then she will be happy again. Serafina averted her father's dark gaze to look at the wooden floor, she will speak her opinion now or be forever silenced by their intimidating shadows.

"Father, as much as I want to please everyone in this house, I cannot marry Matteo."  
>"Why? If it is love you are seeking for, then it shall come soon enough!" said Francesco.<p>

At this, Serafina glared at him, he spoke such words carelessly as if he never even loved his wife and children. "I am not seeking love from him father, what I seek is plain security and trust, but you shoved him towards me like it would not affect my whole being! I understand that you want me to marry him because of his riches but I cannot, my heart is not ready. I will never love a man as much I love Ezio Auditore."

In an instant, Francesco picked up the heavy volume on his table and threw it at Serafina, the corner of the book managed to hit her pretty little forehead, causing a small cut to form and blood to pour out of her wound. Serafina gasped aloud, gradually reaching for her new injury. She had never seen her father this uncompromising.

"You will marry Matteo Serveto, if you do not follow my orders I will throw you back in the streets where you belong!" Even in her daze, Serafina grasped his words firmly. She looked at him, questionably, and he started to breathe slowly. Francesco covered his face with his large hand and told her to leave the office. She rose from her seat and ran out into the corridors. Her heart began to race, in the streets where she belongs? What did he mean? Was she just…an orphan?

Serafina placed her hands upon the cool ledge and stared down into the courtyard. She tried to understand what her father warned her, until she heard someone calling her name. She looks up, seeing Vieri at the end of the hall. She had forgotten about the wound, she still felt the blood trickling down her face, and she hurried to her room to hide. Yet, her brother was faster than her, and he immediately grabbed both her wrists to cease her movements. Serafina cried and buried her face into her brother's chest.

* * *

><p>"How long has it been since we last spoke like this?" she sighed. They sat on their favored bench in the courtyard. The shrubs have been trimmed and were decorated in beautiful flowers of pink and white, butterflies fluttered around them, and a nightingale sings a lovely tune upon the rooftops. Vieri placed his hand on hers; she held it fervently, telling him how large it was now. She sighed again, ignoring the pain from her injury.<p>

"You refused Matteo's marriage?" Vieri said. She nodded softly, afraid to explain the entire event to him, in fear of getting punished as well. "Good, that man was too proud of himself and his family," said her brother. Serafina smiles at last, lightly patting his leg. "He somewhat reminds me of you, when you and I were younger, such a gentleman you were back then. Do you remember the rose you gave me? I still have it, knowing you and I will return to being spirited." She stills, giving him time to respond, and when he does not, she continued.

"It seemed like only days have gone by, why must we grow old and experience the pain of life?"  
>"Because a person cannot dwell in peace forever, one must find it in order to understand," said Vieri.<p>

His answer was remarkably smart and Serafina congratulated him inwardly, she held his hand again, and rested her head against his shoulder. Vieri stares down into her lovely face, and then lightly kisses the top of her hair, breathing the fresh citrus and rose hips. If God would permit him, he would marry Serafina instead, and he will assure her that she will be safe in his arms.

Francesco glared down at the couple in the courtyard. He tapped his finger upon the backrest of his chair till an idea came along in his head, he almost laughed to himself at the very thought of it, and he quietly made the arrangements for the marriage of his daughter.

* * *

><p>There was no longer snow or rain at the beginning of March. Everything has been revitalized and the flowers Serafina tended to were starting to bloom. Francesco announced that the marriage agreement between her and Matteo has been annulled, and that he apologized for hitting her out of anger. She forgave him, straightaway, and kissed his cheek. However, while having breakfast in the family room, he had changed his plans, and now it is Vieri who will marry. Fiorella quietly sneered while Jacopo said nothing of the news. Serafina, curious to know who it was her brother will wed, asked him steadfastly. Vieri chuckles, telling her that his future bride is as beautiful as she, and his grand-uncle dejects his notation, saying Serafina's beauty cannot be compared to.<p>

"Uncle, if Vieri finds his bride more beautiful than I, then I will not judge his words. I am not vain nor am I proud of my own splendor," said Serafina. They had to be very careful when planning for a wedding; the bride must have at least a pretty bunch of flowers, and most of all, an appealing gown. Serafina volunteered on helping, she said she would like the gown to be made of pure white silk, along the bodice will be gold linings and pearls, and the veil must have at least gold embroidery.

Vieri agrees to her idea, for they have been browsing through so many fabrics in the tailor's shop. Serafina had chosen a lovely sheer veil; it had a wreath attached to it, making it possible for some flowers to be added. She wore the ornament carefully, smiling at her reflection in the mirror when it fitted perfectly. Vieri came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Do you love it?" he asked her quietly. "Indeed, I do, can I wear this to your wedding? I hope I do not offend your soon-to-be wife if I wear a veil as well?" said she, adjusting the wreath around her head. "No, you won't, in fact, she will be so jealous she will cling to me throughout the entire ceremony." Serafina laughs as he tickles her ear. When it was decided, the gown was placed inside a decorated box, and was wrapped in ribbons.

"But what of the flowers brother?" she asked. "Why you shall choose, of course, because I know you will pick the loveliest bunch there is," replied Vieri as they strolled out of the shop, followed by Ursula and a few servants. "Stop your flattery, dear brother; you should give your bride a chance to choose when she arrives. From where does she hail?" "From Amboise, France," was Vieri's answer. France is definitely a far place, how her brother managed to find such a beauty, she would never know. When they returned to the palace, Jacopo told them that Francesco has withdrawn jewels in order to purchase the wedding carriage, as well as a trunk full of florins for Vieri's use.

Everything has been planned out perfectly, the wedding will commence in three weeks, and Vieri will be happily married to his French bride. All of these pass Serafina very quickly, she realized soon enough that this young maiden will live with them in the palace, and she might not have the time to talk to her brother, for he will be busy taking over the bank whenever their father retires. Fiorella has plans to leave Florence for Milan, where an old friend has invited her to stay during the wedding days, and Serafina cannot stay in the palace forever. She has to find a husband or become a devoted sister in the nearby convent. If that were to happen, then she would choose to be a nun, rather than deceiving herself to marry someone of her dislike. She spent days trying to come up with an excuse, hoping that her personal decision could not be overlooked.

A day before the wedding, Vieri approached Serafina while she made purses for her maids. She had been wearing her pink gown with aquamarine stripes along the bodice and skirt, her hair was simply brushed away from her face with a single black ribbon holding it in place. He asked for her presence and she complied, leaving her work on her table. She and her brother took a stroll along the Arno River, contented with each other's attendance. Vieri stopped along the ledge and turned to Serafina.

"Am I monster?" he asked her, wit a hint of despondency in his voice. She stared at him, longingly, and caressed his cheek. "There is a reason why we forgive and we forget, let us not remind ourselves of what has happened over the months, let us think of your oncoming days of happiness instead," said she. Vieri sighs, leaning against the stone before looking out into the river. "I wish my bride would know what I intend to do," he said and turned to her again, this time he held her face in his callous hands, and stared deep into her gray eyes. She will not be happy, he guaranteed it, but she must know of the truth, before it bursts in her face, and she will regret everything in her lifetime.

"Brother, what you wish to say to your bride, you can tell it to me first. Do not be shy, I am your sister after all." He releases her from his hold and takes two steps back. Serafina waited patiently for him, as she has done for Ezio. "The bride I speak of," he said "Is you, my dear Serafina. Father expects us to marry, for the fortunes ahead of us." Serafina stared at him, before a strange feeling arose in her throat. She wanted to vomit all of a sudden, to release the disgust she felt inside of her. This is impossible! A brother and a sister cannot marry each other! It is wrong in God's eyes! It just cannot be!

"Serafina, you must listen to me first," Vieri held her again ardently. "No! This is abhorrent! It is incest!" shouted Serafina; she writhed defenselessly in her brother's grasp. "It is not incest, I tell you this now because you and I do not share the same blood!" She stopped all her struggles, feeling her heart in her chest skip a few beats. She remembered her father's warning, the look in his eyes when he told her where she should belong, it came back in Vieri's eyes. She pushed him, angrily, and spat words of hate.

"Why did you not tell me of this sooner? Why must you keep my entire life a secret?" she cried. "Because our mother pitied you," replied Vieri "Your true mother saved her life, so she saved yours from the streets, it is all logical Serafina." She stepped back, she was dazed, and she could not even keep her balance anymore. "But why? She should have left me in the streets! I am nothing but a mongrel to this society! I do not even belong to the nobility!" Vieri embraced her firmly, doing what was best to calm her down. He strokes her arm, kissed her sweaty brow, and told her that he had always loved her. "No, but you will once you and I are together! You will finally have a name to be proud of!" he said. Serafina stared into his eyes, her tears obscuring her vision.

"A name drenched in blood and violence? I have come to see your evil deeds and have I been someone else, I would've fled away from you, all of you." She quickly stood and turned away from Vieri. "The Pazzi name will be cleansed, my dear Serafina, and together we can find the peace you sought for." She pursed her lips together and allowed the tears to fall. "For all those years of deceit, I can only see you as a brother and I love you as such, it will kill me if we marry. Brother, please, stop what you are thinking and embrace me as your sister." Vieri looked at her, he tried to cease his own emotions from flooding inside of him, and he clenched his teeth in anger.  
>"No," he said curtly. "The marriage will continue, I will force you to stay by my side for all eternity if you do not comply now or tomorrow."<p>

* * *

><p>Serafina stared at the mannequin wearing her supposed wedding gown. She will no longer be a street rat if she marries Vieri. She had no house, she had no other family, and she had no name. Ursula explained to her that her mother was once a noblewoman, but a fire had put her house into extinction so she roamed the boulevards as a courtesan. She had no knowledge of her paternal parentage, all she remembered was that he left her and never returned. Serafina did her best not to cry as her maid began to undress her and assisted her into the white gown.<p>

When the veil was placed on her head, she looked at herself in the mirror, and softly smiled. She imagined her groom not to be Vieri, but Ezio Auditore. As she lifted her gown to prepare for her trip to the chapel, the doors opened suddenly, Fiorella, in her blue hunting attire, came in and told her to use the kitchen doors quickly. Serafina could not do anything but obey her orders. The veil sweeps against the floors while they descend to the back of the palace. Fiorella held on to Serafina's wrist firmly till they were outside. She instructed her to use the southern gates of the city, she notified some of the guards of her being so she may leave the city unharmed.

"Why are you helping me?" Serafina asked, still gathering her skirts in her hands. "Because of an impending doom Serafina, I fear this family has sold their souls to the devil the day Jacopo and father met a strange man from the Vaticano," explained Fiorella. When they were far from the palace, she told her younger sister to run, and to never look back. Serafina looked at her gratefully, hugged her tightly, and will always remember her for her good deed. Then she ran and vanished amongst the crowd.

She did not know where to go once she crossed the walls and saw the breathtaking view of the rolling hills. She treaded in her wedding dress, unaware that her brother was enraged by her escapade. Many times did she elude the road, heading further down south, her feet ached and so she removed her constricted shoes. She might even reach Rome if she could, to see Viola and her little ones. Serafina was finally free, she was free from the chains herself, she thought of Diana running through the fields, silver bow and arrow in hand, congratulating her for her independence. Though she may not be a virgin, she was still welcomed as one.

The sun rises, the sun sets, and time goes on without having any repentance for our heroine. She has been travelling for days without any food or water, her hair was now in a tangled mess, the veil barely clung to her head, and her gown was nearly damaged with mud. Thunder rumbled in the darkening skies above her head, it will rain, such a strange change of weather. Serafina felt her stomach ripple once again, yearning for nourishment. Nevertheless, she must not stop at all costs. She must hide from them. She must hide from her brother and father.

She forced herself not to let fatigue take over her being, then her legs gave in on her, and she slipped down a small hill, landing in a shrubbery of thickets and thorns. She yelled out in pain, heaving herself up from the nettle bush, ignoring the sound of her dress ripping. Serafina cried out to the heavens, begging God to guide her through this excursion. The thunder goes on above her and before she knew it, rain poured on.

She looked around, oblivious of where she was, she had passed so many towns but they all refuse to help her, thinking she was a lunatic on the loose. Serafina trudged on, till she saw a town upon a hill, it was not abandoned, she could tell by the many lights illuminating the houses. She thanked God for His undying love and ran towards it, her veil now released its grasp and flutters away in the prevailing winds.

She approached the hill town, hunger and thirst clutching at her throat, and she could barely speak a word when the gates of the town opened. Two men appeared before her, both ruffians by the looks of them, and they all carried deadly weapons that can kill any person without pity. Serafina breathed heavily, fatigue returned to her, and she held out her hands desperately. The men stop to question her, but she already fell to her knees, tired and famished. She thought of no one else but Ezio, she imagined his strong hands holding her small frail ones as they kiss and make love. He was all she ever had.

* * *

><p>"Make way! Make way!" Claudia Auditore stops her writing when she hears two mercenaries entering the villa. It was late in the evening, what could they possibly need at this hour? She hears the servants marching up and down the stairs, yelling orders to one another till she heard her uncle's voice within the throng. Curious to find out what they were doing, Claudia left her book and sauntered over to the lobby. A maidservant was just on her way to the guest rooms upstairs, she was carrying a basin filled with warm water and towels while another followed her, carrying a tray of food and water.<p>

What could possibly disturb them tonight? She dashed up the stairs and met her older brother, Ezio, who had awakened due to the clamor. He questioned her, asking what was wrong, but she reproached him for appearing in his undergarments, and told him to grab a robe to wear. They tailed after the servants heading to the guest room and stayed by the entryway. Annetta, who had accompanied them on their journey a year ago, was kneeling beside a figure sitting on a chair near the fireplace. She stood up almost immediately and hurried to close the door, however, Ezio asked her who the person was. She pressed her lips, glancing back to look at their bewildering guest.

"It is _Signorina _Serafina, _Ser _Ezio. _Signore _Mario's men found her outside the town, she has not spoken a word." Without further explanation, Ezio burst into the room, wanting to see if it was true. Before him was a disheveled Serafina, she no longer possessed the air of delight, and her gray eyes shifted constantly, as if someone was hunting her. Claudia came up to Ezio's side, gasping quietly at the sight of the young maiden.

Ezio gently places his warm hand over hers and she suddenly recoils. She stared at him, acting like she didn't recognize him anymore, and said: "Please. Must hide. They will kill me." He felt the fury rush through his entire body at her beseeching words. What has that scum Vieri done to her? Uncle Mario advised his niece and nephew to leave her be while the servants tend to her instead. But Ezio insisted that he would stay.

He would stay, for her. He holds her trembling hands, she whimpers softly to his touch, they were so warm and yet so rough. A servant comes up to her to give her some warm tea to drink, she swallows, but the abrupt drinking made her gag and she coughed, practically vomiting all over the carpet. Claudia snatches a wet towel and wipes away the dirt on the girl's face. Her eyes found hers and she told Ezio that they held anxiety.

"Serafina, can you hear me?" she tried to console her, soothing her back to her senses. She looks around, as if the voice came elsewhere. "I'm sorry," was her reply "I'm so sorry I left you…I'm sorry, where are you?" She looks back into the shadows, staring absolutely at nothing. Ezio and Claudia look at each other worriedly then to their uncle.  
>"She is in a state of delusion, one can enter such phase if they travel for days without resting," he said.<br>"Come, let her rest, and we will deal about her tomorrow." Ezio reluctantly loosened his grasp and stood up from the floor. He and his sister walked out of the room, leaving Serafina to relieve herself.

* * *

><p>Serafina remembered that day. The day that her mother passed away. She was young, very young at that time, but the event had led her to recall it every single moment she was in need of help. Ersilia slept on a cot surrounded by mosquito nets, the doctor advised everyone not to enter, fearing that the disease might pass on to them, and yet, Serafina entered the bedroom late at night, yearning for her mother's warmth. She welcomed her affectionately, telling her to come into bed, for she might be cold. Serafina slips into the sheets, snuggling closer to her mother, and she smelled so wonderful.<p>

"Will you be alright tomorrow Mamma?" she asked her. Ersilia smiles and nods responsively.  
>"Of course I will, my sweet Serafina. You and I still have many things to do tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day."<p>

She holds the little girl close to her, quietly humming a lullaby to put her to sleep. Serafina stares into the open window, seeing the stars twinkle in the dark sky. She held her mother's chemise sleeve tightly, fearing the inevitable will occur. Ersilia pauses to look down at her and assured her nothing will come and take her away. Serafina looks up, apprehensively, and nestles her face into her bosom.

"I promised your mother I will take care of you till you are happily married to a man worth your love and time," Ersilia whispered quietly but Serafina unheeded her words, thinking that her mother was mumbling to herself. "God will show you the path someday, my love. I pray you will forgive me."

The lullaby continues and she is swept off to the land of the dreamers. Morning came the next day and she felt a different kind of warmth. She opens her eyes to see her father carrying her in his arms; she looks back, and sees the servants covering her mother's lifeless body with a linen sheet. She was dead.

* * *

><p>"Do you know who she is?" Uncle Mario questioned his nephew the succeeding day.<br>"Her name is Serafina de' Pazzi, she is Vieri's younger sister, and a friend of mine," said Ezio.

They were at the doorway of the guest room, waiting patiently for any news. Annetta appeared to them, she held the dirtied clothes in her arms, and Ezio identified it as a wedding gown. He asked if she was healthy enough to be spoken to, but to his dismay, she was still resting, both body and spirit. Uncle Mario nodded before shoving Ezio out to carry on his training in the ring; he glowered just a bit and submitted.

Serafina lay motionless as a stone in her bed, she may or may not have recollection of her dream last night, but she had dreamt of her foster mother, Ersilia. Meantime, a week had passed in the town, and she found herself standing near the tall glass window. The gardens were barren, they strike a ghastly impression to her, and this place was too masculine in a sense. A servant walked inside the bedroom, carrying a tray of food and hot milk, she was surprised to see the lady awake and now gazing out into the outlands.

"Excuse me _Signorina_," Serafina turned slightly and she promptly smiled at her. "My master tells me that if ever you are well enough to walk, you should meet him soon after breakfast. He will await you in the training ring just below." The servant was kind, almost like Ursula in a way, and Serafina imagined her returning to her home in Santa Maria Novella district. It is better that way, she shouln't linger in that palace any longer.

Serafina ate vegetable soup sprinkled with parmesan cheese, newly baked bread, and a glass of milk. Her stomach still rejected some of the intrusion, nonetheless, she forced it all inside. The maid, whose name was Constantina, assisted her into much better clothing. She slipped into a plain chemise gown, a russet kirtle with black cords, and a silk brown overgown with topaz jewels along the neckline. She thanked Constantina for her assistance, the girl nods as well, and she inquired her who her master was.

"_Signore_ Mario Auditore, he is this township's ruler and protector. You are currently in his villa, thank the merciful Lord for those kind-hearted mercenaries, I thought they had brought it another dead comrade, but I was surely mistaken, instead, they brought in a beautiful maiden."Serafina forced a smile and takes leave to find Mario Auditore.

The villa, she had notified, is in dire need of repair. It is such a misfortune, the architecture seems to be ancient Roman with a dash of modern taste, and the walls were either frayed or badly fixated. She silently walked down the carpeted hallway and arrived at the marble lobby, the brightness of the stone almost blinded her, and the chandelier dangling above was unlike any other, although there were spider webs and dirt clinging to the gold branches. She descended the staircase, perceiving the sound of metal clashing against metal.

Serafina marched over to the double grand stairwell and saw below a fighting ring, two men were combating with only one man as their adversary and she had thought of it unfair, till he showed a great amount of skill in sword handling. She ambled down the stairs, passing along more than a few gruff-looking men who have not bathed in a month or two. They received her with a courteous bow, she was taken aback, she had never fully experienced the life of the country, and even though they had limited knowledge, contrasting major municipalities, they were tactful enough to understand that in their attendance was nobility. Serafina returns their gesture and inquires of Mario Auditore. One of them kindly points to a big man near the ring, Serafina thanks him quietly and walks up to the man's side.

He was observing the men exchanging moves and blows, but his eye was directed to only one, the man in the white robes. Serafina thought it was sultry for someone to wear such layered clothing, and then the man turns to her, smiling widely. He greets her as if they were once acquaintances, his jovial attitude and loud voice reminded Serafina of Federico, may God rest his soul, wherever he may be. Mario explains that his men found her outside of town, nearly dying of starvation, and so he questions her: "Why did you run away? Who were you running from?" Serafina stayed silent and Mario raises his hand at his men.

"Alright! That is enough _mi nipote!_ Go and take a break, we will resume training after twenty minutes!" said he. "What? Are you sure? You always gave me three minutes to rest!" replied his nephew and Serafina was surprised to find familiarity within the voice. The white robed man came up to them, leaping over the fence, and removing the hood from his face. She never felt so ecstatic, her heart raced gaily, and she was near shedding tears upon seeing his face. Ezio smiled and bowed formally at her, she could not help but smile and embrace him, lightly kissing his cheek, and telling him how much she missed him.

"Forgive me, I was supposed to save you from the water demon," said he.  
>Serafina laughs softly into his robes, "It matters not. I saved myself from the imminent fate. God has guided me to you."<p> 


	13. Canto 13

**Chapter 13 of the Dreaming.**

**Thank you very much to all my fellow readers and authors alike. Returning to school was definitely unhappy, for me.**

**I had thought we will return on the fifth, but it seems as though I was misinformed, and so I went to school wearing my usual t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.**

* * *

><p><span>Canto XIII<span>

A few days had passed over the commune of Monteriggioni, the spring solstice has yet to reach its peak at the start of May, and so Serafina thought it would be wise to tend the villa's garden and farm. She had the experience of feeding poultry during her childhood days at the Palazzo Pazzi, and she ignored the feeling of trepidation upon recalling such memory. Like all the servants, she wore a simple green kirtle over her chemise dress, and had her hair tied to several knots. The chickens clucked loudly behind their pen as she threw grains into their feeding trough, others checked if any of them laid eggs during the end of winter season.

They collected only a dozen by the time they completed their routine. Constantina inquired Serafina about her sudden need to assist them; she merely told her that she wanted to repay Mario for his kindness. It would be unfair if she did not do anything inside the villa. The two women cleaned the eggs and set them in drawer-like trays in the kitchen, others were preparing the luncheon for the Auditore family. Serafina wiped the sweat off her brow and looked around in the kitchen, hoping to find something else to occupy her time; a maidservant came by her, telling her they can handle the rest, and that she should take a break from all the work. The young lady nodded and removed the cords to let her hair fall free, she stepped out of the smoldering chamber, and arrived at the marble lobby, the interior still awed her to this day.

Ezio had left early that morning to do a task given by his uncle; he said he might even return at the end of the day if the errand be successful. She sat at the foot of the grand staircase, contented at staring into the town's silhouette, and admired the life of the country. Her trance was disturbed, when she heard a low groan coming from upstairs, and the clamor of a heavy item hitting the door. She went up to the second floor, finding the source of the noise, and slowly opened the door to see Claudia sitting behind a large desk.

She was the financer of the town, dutifully distributing the money to the places in need of refurbishment. It was a stressful job, according to Claudia, and she often refused to do such a thing. Serafina approached her side quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder, inquiring if she needed any help. The Auditore maiden looks up, slightly surprised to see Serafina, and angrily rubbed her eyes. Without asking permission, she looked into the book and saw how jumbled the numbers and words were.

"If you want, _Signorina _Claudia, I could help you reorganize some of these," said Serafina. "Are you sure?" replied Claudia, "I have been accentuating over these finances for a few months now, and I habitually regret this entire thing without learning from my late father." She detected the sadness in her voice and wished to hear none of it anymore. The forty days of mourning have passed, and it was time to start afresh. Serafina pulled out another blank journal and wrote down everything necessary from the lists on the table.

"You shouldn't actually regret having this job, imagine if the Florentine guards captured you and placed you into prison, would that not be miserable than this?" she said and told her that the town's well is in terrible need of repair.

"That well has not been fixed for years now; I guess we can begin with that," said Claudia, "How do you know of these things?"  
>"I have read several books about constructing empires, cities, and townships. The first things needed are food and water source, commercial business and miscellaneous affairs come last," explained Serafina.<br>"I have a good guess that you read a lot, my mother would always force me to read a few books to keep me busy, but I am more into socializing than staring into words all day." The two ladies continued their work, basking in silence for a few moments before Serafina spoke again.

"You are my complete opposite _Signorina _Claudia, I prefer the quietness of the family library rather than attending parties with my older sister and brother," she said.  
>"Well that certainly contradicts what Ezio tells me of you. 'Blunt as a soldier's sword' that is what he told me. But why though? The way he described you to me, it is as if you were outgoing in nature, and not so solemn and plain at this moment." Serafina smiled briefly, reminding Claudia that the doctor's treatment house was the first in the business to be restored.<p>

"I have my ways," said she, "And concealment is something I have learned over the years of my life. It helps to cover up so many things you do not want people to see, and I am very vexed to know that your brother saw right through me, like looking into a piece of glass. I use that talent of mine in order to look plain and simple in front of the nobility, I refuse praise and admiration from them, thinking they were made-up lies to add my father's ego. Yet, he still calls me pretty." Claudia returns her smile and writes down what she had prompted her.

"My brother is very ignorant of things, mostly because he is too childish to even notice, whatever he used to see you in a sea of people, I pray that you and Ezio will remain close to each other." They finished their work before the lunch hour, at this time, the mercenaries returned to their barracks for leisure time, and Claudia went to her mother's bedroom to fetch her. Serafina was warmly accepted in the family table by Mario, since she was a very valuable guest to Ezio. Her cheeks flushed upon hearing the word, and sat down in between Claudia and Maria. The latter was silent and vacant, but her basic movements were still of use.

They ate beef broth and Florentine-style steaks as Mario discussed about his town and the people, Claudia constantly yawned to show her disinterest in the matter while Serafina listened to him, attentively, and often admired him for what he has done over the past years of protecting the townspeople. After lunch, Claudia and Serafina took Maria on a stroll in the desolate garden; the two girls began to talk about what to plant and what to propagate.

Claudia wished for roses, many roses, as well as daffodils and tulips, and Serafina wished for the same. When they were done planning, Claudia returned her mother to the villa whilst Serafina went outside the walls for a stroll of her own. Half-dead saplings of oak and birch trees loom behind the town's ancient walls, they might as well start off here. She walked down the worn path, idly staring up at the branches before touching the cold stones. She hears the thundering hooves of a horse and in the distance, she saw Ezio returning from his task. He comes up to her, pulling his horse to an abrupt stop to greet her formally. Serafina smiles and rests her head against his leg.

"Are you feeling well my dear?" Ezio asked her. Serafina hummed unobtrusively, "Yes. But I feel much better, now that you are here." He placed his gloved hand on her cheek, gently stroking her face before telling her that he must put his horse into the sheds. She stepped back, allowing him to do his job, and waited for him at the gates. He returned to her, softly placing a quick kiss on her lips, and they walk together to the villa, hand in hand.

"Tell me, what goes on in your mind, I have yet to hear your words after what had happened between us," said Ezio. "My words Ezio?" replied Serafina, eccentrically, "They have not changed a bit since our last meeting." "And what a fine meeting it was," he sighed and kisses her cheek unfairly. "Forgive me for being so harsh on you." Serafina returns one kiss, "It is fine. You were depressed, you needed comfort, and I showed it to you in the only way I could." He presses his forehead against hers, their noses touching so intimately, and they smile together. However, Serafina's smile wavered and she asked:

"But what of Cristina Vespucci? Does she still hold a place in your heart still?"  
>"Do not ask of that Serafina, it matters not anymore," said Ezio curtly.<br>"Ezio, it seems quite unfair for all three of us, have you broke any of your ties with her before you left Florence?"

They stopped in the front garden; Ezio takes her hands in his, and looks into her eyes lugubriously. He knew she can read him well, and in his eyes she can see the pity. "Your silence tells me you have not, when will you learn? That you cannot hold two women in your heart?" she withdraws her hands and walks to the villa hurriedly. "I greatly respect myself, in spite of all that has happened, and yet, you still are the poor boy I have once met." Ezio sprints up to her, hastier than before, and embraces her.

"I cannot help it, my dear, I am incapable of liberating you both, remember my words at the chapel? It will break me if any of you leave me." His voice was harsh, but she knew him all too well, and so she sighed, and she kissed him. Poor little boy, she thought, and whispered to him how this disgusts her more than everything, having to share someone with a different lady, who was by far more lovely than her. Ezio calms her, saying that their beauty is of equal level. Serafina scoffs, surprisingly, and retells him of her words to Botticelli that individual beauty cannot be compared, for it was unique in its own way.

"You truly have grown, _la mia bella luna_," said Ezio, chuckling quietly as he kisses her brow. "It is because you have handed me over to womanhood so quickly, I thought it would be expected of me to act mature," came her reply. "And it suits you well." Ezio excused himself to report his errand to his uncle while Serafina waited for him near the staircase. Of all the rooms in the villa, Mario's office was the one she respected greatly, and refused entrance till further invitation.

When Ezio stepped out, he led her upstairs to his room, at the top floor of the villa. The room was supported by a wooden beam running up from the middle of the floor to the ceiling, a bed rests in the right corner near the stairs, and a desk beset with papers and books was situated in the left corner. Serafina came up to the wooden table, seeing a dagger stabbed onto its surface; she complained how thoughtless he was to the papers beneath it. Ezio came up to her from behind, and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. He asked her if she could paint him a portrait, and she stated that her talent has a very hefty price for such request.

"Ah yes, you are of grand nobility, asking a portrait from you is very expensive is it not?" said Ezio, lightly kissing her lobe. Abruptly, he felt her hands on top of his arms, and she slowly pushed them off. Serafina turned, forcing a sad smile on her face, and looked away. "Did I say something wrong my dear?" he said. "No," said Serafina, abruptly, "your words do not offend me at all." Ezio pulled her back into his arms, holding her tightly, and pressed his forehead against hers, so he may look directly into her gray eyes.

"Then why the sadness in your voice?" he inquired. Serafina sighed, and slightly tilted her head up, their noses touching for a brief second, and she confessed to him.  
>"I am not of nobility, I never was. I was an orphan, Vieri told me, and he said <em>Madonna<em> Ersilia had adopted me from a brothel, after a good friend of hers, my mother, passed away during childbirth. As for my father, I have no idea where he is, but all they could say was that he left my mother to die." Ezio began to gradually sway her in a dance; she lightly smiled at the gesture, and swayed as well. "But are you not glad? If they did not adopt you, I wouldn't have met you." There was truth in his words, and so she kissed him in thanks, and sighed in contentment.

* * *

><p>The middle of May was very important for farmers as they checked for crops for any signs of parasites, for in June would be the harvest season. Serafina had volunteered to go to another town, to buy medicinal supplies, since the doctor Mario hired from Siena has not arrived yet, and to sell some purses she had made over time. Ezio was almost upset in her decision, but Claudia persisted that he should leave Serafina alone once in a while.<p>

The young lady wore her basic chemise gown, a dark blue kirtle, and an olive green overgown adorned with gold embroidery, whose matching sleeves were attached to the gown with the use of pastel buttons. Her long hair was braided, and then coiled around her head, leaving one plait enclosed in green ribbons. Her destination was Castellina Scalo, which was northwest of the town; she bid the Auditore family a pleasant goodbye and went on her way, without horse or carriage, just her trusty satchels. Serafina had hastened her stride whilst walking down the hill, she looked back, beholding the vineyard and the town's mighty walls, and then continued on her journey.

The farmlands stretched beyond what she could see, and she had realized how beautiful the country was than the city. She had never seen much green in all her life. Serafina had paused to glance back, astonished to see how far she was. Were those the towers surrounding Monteriggioni? They seem so small from where she stood, she ate a piece of bread, some fine cheese, and went on her way. She arrived in the town, and it was almost the middle of the day, she directly went to the _dottore_, buying what was necessary and what was listed. She also bought some things Claudia needed, as well as some gifts for Maria.

Serafina rested at the local inn, dining on rabbit stew baked in milk, and some Tuscan wine. She paid at the right amount and left immediately, knowing that she might return before dark. Ursula once told her that the journey home seemed shorter than leaving it, she was right entirely. Serafina had already reached the middle of her trip by the time it was mid-afternoon, her cheeks and temple were flushed, and her feet complained a bit. As she made her way through the vineyards, she perceived the sound of horses galloping, and before she knew it, a group of horsemen bearing the Pazzi crest appeared from behind the trees. Serafina gathered her skirts, running as fast as she could, the vials of herbs jingled in her bag, and her heart raced rapidly.

"Quick! Do not let her escape!" shouted one of the horsemen. Serafina almost stumbled, and at last she saw the gates, and the group of mercenaries stationed outside.  
>"<em>Auito! Aiuto!<em>" she screamed. Mario's men immediately brought out their own horsemen into battle, and they deliberately fought with the Pazzi guards. Serafina avoided their galloping horses and oncoming weapons, and managed to run into the town. The gates closed with a loud bang, and the clamor of battle remained behind it, till the horses screamed, and the mercenaries shouted for their victory.


	14. Canto 14

**Chapter 14 of the Dreaming.**

**Please note: I have rewritten this chapter, because the previous one seemed too rushed, and it seemed unlikely for Serafina to move one to another man that quickly.  
>Although, yes, she is a very curious person, I do not think one is capable of being <em>too <em>_curious_. That is all.**

**_LoneWolfofAForgottenForest: _But is she really? We might never know...Thank you for the compliment, however, the school has yet to fully prepare for the new semester. Many are still absent, including those from the Literature Circle, which is why I have the time to finish a new chapter :)**

**_Wanwan Chan: _When you are in love, especially if it is true and deep, you disregard whatever your other half may be. Like Serafina's parents, it does not matter if you are rich or poor when you are in love. But since this also involves an inexperienced Ezio Auditore, we may never know if he fully comprehends the meaning of love. I hope my explanation has relieved you of your troubles :)**

* * *

><p><span>Canto XIV<span>

"Are you unharmed _Signorina_ Serafina?" inquired Mario, he and the young lady had been sauntering towards the villa, after handing the medical supplies to the injured soldiers. "I am perfectly well sir, though shaken, I am unharmed," replied Serafina, and added, "What of Ezio? Did he know of the attack?" Mario shook his head at her confidently, telling her that he sent him on a mission while she had gone. She was grateful at least, she did not like having him worry about her well-being from time to time, and it was sometimes troublesome for her to do normal tasks with him constantly checking on her. Mario requested Serafina not to speak of this incident to his nephew, and she agreed, although she could not help but ask him why. He said he did not want Ezio to be bothered during his training, and it was important that he finishes it on time.

Serafina bows her head in thanks, and ambles into the villa to give out the gifts Claudia and Maria might like. Though Maria could not speak, she smiled, and lightly patted Serafina's shoulder. The next day, Claudia, and a group of workers, began their job in the garden, and Serafina had spoken with the villa's horticulturist, _Messer _Lucas. He was glad to have been called into the country house once again, he utterly despised how masculine the town was, and he thanked the two young women for their splendor.

The dead shrubberies were dug out of the earth, and were placed into wagons; they might as well be used for cooking, and the fireplace, especially. Replacing them were mulberry saplings and cypress, as for the flowers, only the roses and daffodils arrived. _Messer_ Lucas explains that it was difficult to order tulips, however, fresh ones were available in nearby cities.

Serafina did not want to repeat the same event, and so she settled with what they have instead. A pity, it would have been lovely to see them in person. The girls also engaged in small farming, by making their own cabbage and carrot patches. Claudia was disgusted at first, having to crawl on her knees, and to get her hands dirty with soil. Serafina softly chuckled at her ranting; she was already filling each plot with cabbage stalks, often inquiring the farmers about their livelihood.

They assisted each other in their labor, till a young crofter assisted Serafina in carrying a basket full of broccoli shoots. She had noticed that he was a handsome man, and was possibly near Ezio's age. He had short curly dark hair, opaque eyes, and sun-kissed skin. Like all male workers, he was wearing a simple chemise shirt, tucked in his dark hoses, and grimy goatskin boots. He gladly took the woven basket from her and did the chore himself.

"You seem like you do not want me to help," said Serafina, while walking back to the garden. "Oh no _Signorina_, I merely wish to aid you in this bountiful task. Forgive me if you find my gestures offensive," he stated. She was charmed by his courteous manner, her cheeks lightly turned pink at his intelligible response, and she asked him for his name. "It is Oliviero Bernagno, at your service _Signorina _Serafina." She thanked him, and allowed him to go on his way. She returned to the villa, not surprised to see Claudia dabbing a damp cloth across her forehead, and sat down on a chair close to her. Constantina gave them some biscuits and sweet wine, and went back into the kitchens.

"I never knew farming was this difficult than writing on a book," said Claudia, drawly. Serafina sipped a bit of wine from her cup, quietly agreeing to the older girl's statement.  
>"True," she said, "but at least we know who tends to the food we eat everyday."<p>

They kept silent for a moment, and Claudia spoke again. "Who was that man you were conversing deeply with?" she inquired, "He appeared very captivated in your little dialogue."  
>Serafina smiled, yet she remained quiet, pretending her companion never mentioned him. She did not know how impatient Claudia was, and almost suffered in her irritable prodding as to who the handsome man was, Serafina explained that he was just a farm boy, and that his name was Lucas. The Auditore maiden raises an elegant brow at her, and casts an eye over the focus of their tête-à-tête. He was well-built, she said, and perhaps he could please any woman, much like Ezio. Serafina, again, blushed at her choice of words, saying it was rude to speak of something that has not been established.<p>

"Do you wish to prove it then?" cried Claudia, "Or do you wish for me to do it myself?" Really, Claudia acted just like her older brothers! But it could not be blamed, they were her family after all, and it should not surprise her if she ever does the same activities. Serafina cleared her throat forcefully, not wanting to dwell in such a topic any longer. She was displeased, the following day, to find Ezio absent in the villa. She asked Mario where his nephew was, and he explained that the mission took longer than he had expected. She sighed, and when she was about to return to her room, Mario asked her:

"Serafina, are you well educated?" She nodded once, and allowed the _condottiero_ to continue. "Ah, _bene_, you see this town has long been deprived of the outside riches since its wars against Florentines and others, the children are lacking basic edification, and if does not bother you—" "Of course, I'll teach them everything I know of, but, _Signore_ Mario, the only problem are the books needed." Mario chuckled, lightly patting her back before asking her to accompany him somewhere in the villa. She trailed after him without question, silently staying by his side till they reached a door at the end of the hall, at the second level of the building. Mario pulled out his Master's key, and unlocked the door himself. To Serafina's surprise, it was a vast library, and it had books according to subject and age. Mario explained that his grandfather was an avid reader as well, and that he kept hundreds of books to keep himself occupied during his 'peaceful' days.

"I hope you find these books enough to fill the brain of a child," he said. "Yes," said Serafina, "They're enough alright. When shall I start teaching them?" "Tomorrow, at least, so they may have a good start."

For the rest of the day, Serafina busied herself in planning and studying. The gardens are a good place to be in, the fresh country air will do well for the young ones, and she will also keep an eye on the renovation. She was happy, though she missed the Florentine children she had educated, while still living within the walls of Florence. These were sons and daughters of farmers, they know only little, and with their current budget, they do not even have simple books to read.

In the succeeding day, Serafina stepped out wearing yesterday's chemise gown, a stiff violet kirtle, and a lilac overgown with dark purple lining along the neckline, and the sleeves, which were also lilac, were tied to the gown with the use of ribbons. Her hair was simply tied to a tail, she did not have to look grand in front of her students, the very thought of the term made her heart jump.

Serafina waited underneath the shade of the enclosure, and saw the children coming up to their very first classroom; she sighed deeply, and cautiously approached them with a smile. The children, all under the age of twelve, greeted her formally. She asked them if they could speak proper Italian, to her dismay, only a few know of their own language. Some spoke in the Tuscan dialect. Serafina brought out her own chalk, and began to write on the chalkboard provided for her, then asked them to recite what was written.

As they spoke, she spotted one that opened his mouth, but could not clearly speak the words. Serafina came up to him, and inquired his name. He was Cirino, the youngest son of one of the mercenaries, and he confessed that he did not know how to read. He could barely even read the words, if they didn't just fly about all the time. Serafina pitifully smiled at him, he was in most need of attention, and she told him to see her after class. She even taught the children about the mythological stories and accounts, and showed them a small map of the countries.

They were attentive, to say the least, and they were quite eager. Serafina enjoyed looking into their smiling faces, and when class was over, they were reluctant to leave. She had asked Cirino to help her carry the books back to the library, however, the child was nervous to enter _Signore_ Mario's home. She assured him nothing would go wrong, she carried her own set of books, and he carried another, together they went inside and then upstairs. Cirino kept admiring the interior decoration of the home, and was even more astonished to see the library, much like Serafina.

Once she had settled the books into their correct places, she took out a book about Greek poetry and epics, and requested him to sit with her on the couch near the windows. Cirino sat comfortably next to her, and they read the story of the Trojan War.

"And when the citizens of Troy opened their gates, they nearly stepped back to see a wooden horse, as tall as a mountain, standing in front of them, with dark eyes penetrating their souls." Serafina turned to another page, Cirino was now lying on her lap, his eyes stared intently into the pages of the book. "So they brought all their men to deliver their trophy into their city, they celebrated, everyone was happy, but little did they know, there was something lurking inside of it!" Cirino gasped, turning to look at Serafina.

"What was it _Signorina_?" he inquired eagerly. Serafina had quietly closed her book, and settled it on the window sill. "We will know of that, tomorrow, it is nearly sunset my dear, go and rest, and we shall have a new activity again." The boy sighed, and got off her lap, she escorted him out of the villa, and watched as he ran home to his parents. At the exact time, Ezio appeared by the stairwell, and dodged the young boy as he did. He looked at Serafina with a raised brow, and she merely crossed her arms, and smiled.

"What have you been doing while I have been gone?" he inquired her. "Teaching, oh don't worry, I've been educating children back in Florence before we even met, I know I was younger than they were, but I wanted to inform them of a few things, and it earned me a few coins," she explained. "Really? If we had met sooner, you could have taught Petruccio a little or two, he was pulled out of school due to his illness," said Ezio, and they strolled in the front yard a little more.

"What kind of illness did he have?" Serafina inquired him. "We do not know the source, the _dottore _tells us it is unknown, and he even told us he might die if not attended. He was ironically right, in some way." She looked into his solemn gaze, and saw the depression in his dark eyes, he was still shaken from the death of his father and brothers, and he had done everything he could to save them. Serafina placed her hand on his chest, and he gazed into her eyes. She smiled at him, although, pitifully, and led him back to his room in the attic, and spent the evening with him.

* * *

><p>Serafina awoke, feeling something warm leaning on her bare back, and she glanced over her shoulder to see Ezio, his strong arm was wrapped around her waist, and his face snuggled close to her nape. His breath tickled her slightly, and she quietly got out of bed. Before, it was always him leaving her in the early morning, and it was she who begged him to stay. But, she knew he never will stay. Serafina slipped into her chemise gown and kirtle, she was already tying the laces when she was suddenly lifted up from the floor, and found herself on the bed again. Ezio had somewhat grabbed her from behind, and brought her back to his favorite place. She scolded him for surprising her, and sighed when he kissed her shoulder affectionately.<p>

"Ezio, please, I must help Constantina and the others prepare breakfast." She managed to push him off her, yet ended up in a position she would later regret. "Well then," said Ezio, his voice ever so low and seductive, "Why don't you help me prepare myself for the day?" He leaned up, tracing his lips on her exposed neck, Serafina let out a small moan, and tried to move away. "That is not very inviting _Signore_," she replied. She felt his hands slipping underneath her clothing, and her cheeks grew hot at the familiar contact. What was she to do? He barely had any attire on, and she was two skirts away, she was easy prey.

Serafina ran her own porcelain hands down his chest, and returned his kisses. She felt his manhood awakening beneath her, and without a moment to lose, Ezio slipped into her. Serafina instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, Ezio held her firmly, lifting her up and down on his pride, and searched for that spot she loved the most. Serafina could not contain her moans any longer, and released an audible one; she swore the whole villa might have heard it.

Ezio chuckled, and decided to join in her lovely melody. When they finally climaxed, Serafina and Ezio quickly turned their attention to the thundering footsteps approaching the bedroom. It was Serafina who first leaped out of bed, and threw Ezio's breeches into his face. She was disoriented a little, by the time the door burst open, revealing a disturbed Claudia running up the stairs, the two were already fully dressed, with Ezio helping Serafina to tie the laces of her overgown.

"What was that noise I just heard a few moments ago?" she questioned both of them. Serafina, who was holding up her long hair, glanced over to Ezio, and he replied with a grin. "It was nothing, my dear sister, Serafina and I were merely playing a game!" he explained. Claudia would not take his excuse, and demanded what had really transpired between them. Not wanting to embarrass Serafina, and himself, particularly, Ezio elucidated it to her in the most sincere, and innocent method.

His younger sister sighed, accepting whatever had occurred, but warned them to quiet down or she will have Uncle Mario to check on them. Serafina laughed, though she blushed madly at her serious joke, she turned to Ezio, lightly kissing him on the lips, and went downstairs to fix breakfast.


	15. Canto 15

**Chapter 15 of the Dreaming.**

**To my dear reviewers, and also to those who have placed me on Author Alert, you may have noticed I have placed a list of other fanfics to write, located in my profile.**

**Affair with the Borgia was my supposed novel, but then, I chose not to continue, due to many spin-off novels as well.  
><strong>**Secondly, the Red String was something I came up with, while playing Assassin's Creed: Revelations.**

**That is all, carry on, and please leave reviews :) **

* * *

><p><span>Canto XV<span>

"Ezio? Are you there my sweet?" said Serafina, as she climbed the staircase towards Ezio's bedroom. He was not at the training ring today nor was he at Claudia's office to assist in the renovations. She suggested to herself that he was most likely resting, after enduring all that hard work for the entire month of May. It was June, and Serafina was aware of her approaching birthdate, she did not want anything grand for her special day, due to the tight finance and accounting. She came up to the lad's bedroom, only to find it empty, now this was truly strange. She returned downstairs, hoping to find the mysterious robed man somewhere.

"Ah! Serafina! There you are," said Mario, sauntering out of his office," I have some good news! We finally have a doctor, and some reliable blacksmiths to take care of our men and our equipment, do you have any suggestions to how much they should share in their income?" he inquires her. "I think we should take at least five percent of their daily income _Signore_, and when the town has flourished, perhaps we can raise it to a ten," replied Serafina.

"Yes, I shall think about it," he muttered. "Oh, by the way, have you seen Ezio? I have been looking for him, and I have to speak to him, it is sort of urgent," said Serafina.  
>"You will find him at the brothel, in the corner of the town, and do not get upset, I sent him there to ask a few inquiries about the restorations." Serafina nodded, fervidly, and left to find Ezio. She had been wearing a dark red kirtle underneath an orange overgown, which correspond to the colors of the Auditore family crest, unbeknownst to her, and her long hair was braided, with a leather cord wrapped around her head. She greeted some of the children that passed her, and even stopped to help a baker in his troubles. She arrived at the brothel, recalling how Vieri explained that she was born in one, and she knocked on the door, hesitantly. It opened with a slight creak, and a courtesan wearing a plain chemise gown under a sleeveless emerald kirtle greeted her informally.<p>

"Excuse me for my intrusion, but is Ezio Auditore here in your establishment?" she asked her. She noted the kohl around her eyes, and the red paint she had placed on her lips, though, what peeved Serafina the most were the size of her nostrils. The courtesan glanced over her shoulder, and both skimmed up at the mezzanine to see Ezio strolling out of one bedroom, followed by another courtesan.

"Serafina!" he said aloud, and ran down the stairwell to meet her. She greeted him with a smile, and told him she would wait outside. Ezio insisted his business was indeed finish, and closed the brothel's door behind him harshly. She heaved a sigh, wondering if it was fine to tell him about her special day, she seemed hurt after catching him in such place. No matter, Serafina accepted who he was, and deep inside, it was only him occupying her heart. Ezio was out of his robes for the first time, he returned to the usual doublet, although the one he currently wore was dark green with silver embroidery, and not gold. They walked through the town, silently, acknowledging some of their acquaintances, and Serafina noted the lack of courtesy coming from Ezio. He no longer offered his arm to her, which puts her in a very grave mood.

"I'm so sorry again for the intrusion; I have been meaning to tell you something very important," she said. "What is it?" Ezio inquired, eagerly. "I am going to Rome, to visit my sister Viola, I am sure you are acquainted with her." She saw the abrupt frown on his face, and they both paused in the west gates. Ezio turned to her, and held her hands firmly.

"I _was_ acquainted with your sister, but like all other women, she did not capture my heart like you did," he said, and Serafina added, "Do not forget about Cristina, I am sure she will mope upon your statement." He nods only once, and pats his chest softly, indicating how both of them truly kept him peacefully.

"When shall you leave?" he asked.  
>"By morrow, on the ninth day of June," she told him.<br>"Shall I have the carriage prepared then?"  
>"No, I think I shall go on horseback, and I will bring only a few things with me."<br>"And what of florins?"  
>"I will ask just a few from your uncle, I shan't take long."<br>"_Va bene_, but you must return to this town after two weeks."  
>"Alright, I will prepare for my travel, <em>Messer <em>Ezio. Thank you for your kindness."

Serafina left Monteriggioni, an hour before dawn; she wore a dark cloak around her shoulders as she departed. She pulled her cowl over her head, not even daring to look back at Ezio, who stood silently at the east gates.

* * *

><p><em>Rome<em>, _1477_

The ancient city of Rome had always been interesting to Serafina. This is the city where emperors ruled the entire land, and where tyrants came to spread their evils. She had entered the city, her horse was tired, but it did not give up, an overnight of fully travelling caused its mouth to foam, and its breathing to turn uneven. The streets were crowded with lively people that came from different towns all over Italy, as well as exotic merchants from the Ottoman Empire, Egypt, and from the Far East.

She arrived at the Campagna district, happy to see the ancient ruins of the Roman Empire. The Casa di Gambino rested not far from where the colossal ruin was situated, it was a two floored home with a small farmhouse and a stable. Serafina got off her horse, and knocked thrice on the large wooden gate. An old woman stepped out, Serafina recognized her as Loretta, the head house maid, and she in turn seemed to have acknowledged her as well.

"Ah! _Signorina_ Serafina! What an unexpected surprise! Come in!" she said enthusiastically, "Marco! I need your help! Marco!" she shouted. Her nephew came, and kindly took Serafina's horse into the stables. The young lady removed her gloves, and her coat, the weather was drastically changing now that summer has arrived. At the top floor windows, she could see two young faces watching her excitedly.

She knew they were Viola's two children, Serafino and Angela, twins they say, but undoubtedly, they differ from each other. Loretta led Serafina to the entrance hall, where she sat and waited for Viola's order to come see her. She heard rushed footsteps, and she saw Viola appear on the grand staircase. Like her name, she wore a dark violet gown over her lilac _cotta_, and her long dark hair was braided, and tied to several knots. She hugged her older sister firmly, and kissed her cheek.

"It has been so long! You never wrote to me or to your niece and nephew! You look magnificent as always! I bet those men gawked at you while heading here?" said Viola, she was like her mother Ersilia, both in appearance and character, and Serafina adored her the most out of all her siblings.  
>"But why have you come alone? Where are father and the others?" she inquired.<br>"I will explain it to you, in privacy, for now I wish to see your little angels," Serafina smiled, and followed her sister upstairs.

"I cannot believe you came here a day before your fourteenth birthday at that! Plus, you should be married by now! Or did Vieri scare away all suitable suitors?" her laugh heightened anyone's soul, her husband was definitely a lucky man to have such beauty. The guest room was being cleaned out, Serafina's visit was truly unexpected, and they sat together in a family room. Viola had been making purses, wedding ones at that, and she had yet to sew its embroidery. Serafina sat on a low ottoman next to her working table, and the twins entered the room, kissing their aunt on the cheek, and hurrying over to their mother's side.

"Come here Serafino, let me see how you've grown," said Serafina.  
>"Ah, do not bother, he has been rather shy these days, doesn't talk either, but Angela has been practicing her speeches, and I have to say I am proud to be her mother!" Viola exclaimed. "But really, do tell me why you have come on your own? Has something happened in Florence?" Serafina sighed deeply, she smiled for a moment, before opening her mouth to speak the truth.<p>

"I ran away, partially because father was forcing me to marry someone I did not love, Fiorella assisted me. I know, it was quite unusual of her to help, but she did, and I found myself in Ezio Auditore's care, in his villa, in Monteriggioni." Viola gasped, but she was found of how adventurous Serafina had been, and suddenly, she frowned upon hearing the name of Ezio. She was disconsolate, she had fallen for a man who promised her nothing, and she was rather grateful, for if they did not engage in the intercourse, she wouldn't have left Florence for Rome.

"And how is Ezio? Does he treat you well?" she inquired, never questioning as to why her former lover was now living in the country. "He treats me finely, too finely, I think. I believe, I am one of his valuable conquests, next to Cristina Vespucci," she explained. "Ah yes, that witch, I never liked her. She was so full of herself, and all. You say you are one of Ezio's conquests? Has he left you for a courtesan yet?" Serafina lightly smacked Viola's knee, saying how rude it was for her to speak about him that way.

"No, unfortunately, he has not any other woman but me. The town's womenfolk are somewhat below average for him, but I disagree." Viola smiled at her, sewing the gold thread onto the red fabric. "I can see that he has had you, you are lucky to keep him at your side. Just promise me that you will never leave his, I now understand why he seeks attention from many women, and having you, someone so understanding and so humble, I think he has found the right match." Serafina kept her promise, but never really grasped the true meaning behind her sister's words.

Her husband came home, astonished to find his sister-in-law in their company; he was fine on having her in their home for her fourteenth birthday, and even suggested to throw a ball for her. But Serafina refused, wanting to spend time with her family rather than strangers she had not met yet. Her birthday was celebrated with festive dinner, and with sweet white wine. Emilio was very proud of his home, and of his family, he was a graduate from La Sapienza, he was hoping to follow in his father's steps into politics, and Viola boosted his ego, by saying how well intelligent he was for the city. Serafina nodded every once in a while, having to agree with whatever they have to say, till Viola mentioned about a gathering at the home of _Ser_ Lorenzo Di Vitto, a close friend who was a proud owner of two taverns in Campo de' Fiori, a vineyard in Sienna, and a trusted cohort to Cardinal Rodrigo Borgia.

"Surely you must meet him! He's already thirty-eight, but he has no wife! I thought that perhaps you can enlighten him into finding one for his manner and characteristics," said Viola. "Merely enlighten him Viola? I know you very well, my dear sister, you have always chosen the supposed man for me, yet, they can never stay, because of—"

"Vieri and father, I know that too well, Serafina. Do you still remember how to play the violin? If you would be so kind to show us your talent!" Serafina sighed, putting down her glass of wine, and picked up the lone instrument near the corner of the room.

"Oh my! You never told me how astonishingly you play _Signorina_ Serafina," said Emilio. "I have been practicing since I was a child, however, Vieri broke my violin during a honey bee accident." Viola laughs jauntily at the recollection. Their older brother had joined them during the flower arrangements in the courtyard, and Serafina had laid her beloved apparatus on the bench to take a whiff of one pink rose. As Vieri came up to her, a bee pops out of the half-opened plant, and scared the young boy.

"I am sure you know what happens next," said Serafina. Viola nods once, and it was off to bed for the younger ones, while Serafina was led to a private room. She sat quietly near the windows, picking up a book she had seen in the library, and began to read. Viola came inside, and locked the door shut. She explained to her that the room is of her own, and that they will not be disturbed by anyone else. She sighs, and sits on the Turkish rug near Serafina's feet.

"It is definitely good to see you again, dear sister," she said.  
>"It is good to see you too, and in good health at that, Viola."<p>

* * *

><p>Four days after Serafina's birthdate, she and Viola strolled around in Campo de' Fiori. She was wearing a light pink cotta, underneath an orange overgown she had brought along, as well as a dark red sash tied around her waist. They were out to buy a sirloin of pork for tonight's dinner, and as Serafina plucked some rosemary, she felt something tug on her skirt. She looked back, seeing a young boy standing behind her, in his hands, he had gathered the hem of Serafina's overgown.<p>

"You may want to know that what you are doing is rude, you must be kind to women, young man." Serafina gently pried his small hands off her clothes, but was not harsh towards him. He was too young, probably two-years-old, and he had stunning blue eyes. She felt his uniqueness all too quickly, and smiled when he smiled too.  
>"Do you think of him old enough to speak?" said Viola. "Perhaps, shall we try? What is your name little one?" the little boy looked at her, then to Viola, and he lightly prodded the bridge of Serafina's nose.<p>

"_Bella_," he said. "Oh dear, he has charmed me already!" Viola exclaimed, hunching down to join her older sister. "He has quite the chubby cheeks! And look at his hair! It is so smooth!" Serafina nodded in agreement, but what bothered the most was the child's lonesome. Where was his mother? A woman in the finest silk fabric Serafina has ever seen came up to them worriedly. Viola gasped, pulling Serafina and herself to stand upright. She giggled uncontrollably, and whispered in her sister's ear.

"That is Vannozza dei Cattanei, Rodrigo Borgia's mistress," she said. "She is quite exquisite, but hold on, you told me Rodrigo is a cardinal," replied Serafina. "Scandalous isn't it? I even hear he has children back in Spain." Hoping that the woman did not hear them, Serafina warily approached her and bowed courteously. "If you wish to be informed, your son was no trouble to us at all. He is a charming young lad," she said. Vannozza smiles, beautifully, and picks up her son. She gracefully voiced her apology, saying how swift her son was when unattended.

"You seem familiar," she said to Viola. "Ah yes! I am the young wife of Emilio Gambino, and this is my older sister, Serafina." Vannozza turned her attention to the young lady, and bows her head.  
>"You look quite a charming child, and like your sister, are you married?" she inquires.<br>"Please forgive me, _Madonna_, if I tell you I am not. I have a reason, and I do not wish to speak of it in public." Though the lady was slightly offended with her response, she still engaged a small conversation with them. Her son, Cesare, constantly reached out to grab a lock of Serafina's hair, and the young lady would merely kiss his small hand in response.

"Well I hope I did not waste any of your time, I must be heading back, carry on." Viola and Serafina took their groceries home, and did not speak about the mistress again.


	16. Canto 16

**Chapter 16 of the Dreaming.**

**To my dear reviewers, this may be a little rushed. But I must inform you that I will delay my updates for perhaps more than a week.**

**Finals are coming quite swiftly, and I must study for my Literature exam.**

**_LoneWolfOfAForgottenForest: _Her interaction with the Borgias will be reflected later in the story. Also, she might even return when Cesare is in his adolescent years!**

**_assassins creed fan: _You have misspelled DIALOGUE by the way. And which part confuses you so? I thought it was already clear that _two people _were conversing, therefore, the usage of such paragraph. It was quite obvious when the 'he said, she said' was executed. If you were referring to the dialogue with Vannozza dei Cattanei, Viola de' Pazzi, and Serafina, then I assure you, it is quite difficult for me to separate all three in different conversations, because of the usage of 'she'.**

**Any other questions? No?  
>Reviews will be kindly accepted for this chapter :)<br>And if there are any flames, well, I will easily put it off with water, and a nice cup of tea :) **

* * *

><p><span>Canto XVI<span>

Serafina sighed quietly as she sauntered back to the house, followed by her niece and nephew. They took a stroll together in the district, playing chase, and the like. The flock of geese outside the farm waddled away as soon as they approached the gateway. Signora Loretta was placing the rugs up in the balcony, while his nephew was brushing the horse's mane. The twins ran gleefully to their mother, who had been adding embroidery to her latest work.

It has almost been two weeks, by morrow she should leave, and return to Monteriggioni, to Ezio. She sat on a chair close to her sister, and glanced at her drudgery. Serafino and his sister had been placed in their separate walkers, Viola explained how annoying they were most of the time.

"My sister, I must leave Rome for Monteriggioni, to-morrow, before dawn," said Serafina. The youngest Pazzi paused in her sewing to look at her sibling. "Must you really? The children enjoy your company! And for once, I never felt so relieved!" she sighed, and placed her hands on her hips. Serafina apologized, having been submissive to Ezio's promise, rather than her family's own. Viola placed her fabric aside, and told Serafina to follow her upstairs. The pale-skinned young lady smiled at the twins before tailing after their impatient mother. In Viola's private room, she saw her sister pull out a small casket from one of the various cabinets she had. It was a box full of letters, and she hand-picked one, and gave it to Serafina.

"Read it, aloud, and I pray you are not like Fiorella." Viola explained, and crossed her arms. Serafina looked at her, and reluctantly opened the letter.

"Dear _Signora_ Pazzi, I am pleased to inform you that you are cordially invited to one of my many gatherings at Trastevere, I am looking forward to our meeting with your beloved older sister, Serafina de' Pazzi." She paused, and gawked at Viola. "_Sorellina_ how could you?" she gasped. Though her tone was soft, it displayed much of anger.

"Forgive me, but I really had to. Oh dear Serafina, look at you, you're falling for a man who will not stay with you forever! As much as I love to hear about Ezio being jaunt and carefree in your eyes, I cannot help but feel pitiful, he is a man Serafina, he will not stay true and faithful to you." Serafina could note the distress in her voice, as well as the jealousy in it. Viola explained how she sent little notes to Lorenzo Di Vitto, when she received his letters, she was charmed by how anxious he was to meet Serafina, and he held a party, just for a simple meet. Serafina did not want to be involved in such scene, she would decline him, no matter how willing he was to marry her.

"Are you telling me you will come?" Viola inquired. "You are my youngest sister, Viola, do not forget that, and I love you very much. I will inform Ezio that I will be delayed for a few more days, but I doubt he will be happy." The young mother skipped happily to fetch a quill, and a parchment for her sister's use, and she even allowed her children to run around and play in her room. Using a thick volume, Serafina placed her paper, and began to write her apology note to Ezio.

_"My dearest Ezio,_

_Forgive me, I broke your promise of returning to Monteriggioni within fourteen days. Viola has been inviting me to various parties, and has been making most of my apparel for better use. I am in good health; I have never been in better company. My niece and nephew are such lovely creations, and one of them has been named after me. But you should not worry, I do not wish to disturb your training, and I certainly do not want you to frown upon this. Please send my regards to your uncle, your sister, and to your mother, I pray she will be well soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Serafina"_

Ezio sighed, crumpling the letter in his hands, before throwing it into the fireplace. Claudia glanced up from the book, asking him about his problem. The young lad sits down on a chair near the window, and massages his brow.

"I was hoping she might have returned early, in time for my eighteenth birthday."

* * *

><p>Serafina put on her best chemise gown, she slipped into an emerald green kirtle, with a stiff bodice, and a matching green skirt. Her overgown was pastel in color, and she tied a gold sash around her waist, which Viola later tightened to enhance her figure. She herself wore a burnt orange attire, with her hair in curls. The children were sent to bed early, and Signora Loretta bid the two women goodbye as they left the house in a carriage.<p>

The Palazzo Di Vitto was located near the Tiber, its windows were fully lit, and the sound of musical instruments was pleasing to Serafina's ear. They got off the carriage; Viola met with her husband in the front garden, and quickly vanished from sight. Serafina was left to wander around the unknown place, and she could not help but avoid the stares given to her by the men loitering in the corridors. She came into a great hall where all had gathered, the middle was left open for the dancers to take their place. Many of the women looked away from Serafina, as if she was a disgusting thing to see. The young lady was busy looking at the dance itself, she felt her hands slowly swaying to the wonderful music, until she felt something touch her sash. She turned around, surprised to see a man, taller than her, and with dark eyes, looking down at her.

"Forgive me," he said, withdrawing his hand, and hid it behind his back. He was wearing dark violet clothing, with matching hoses, and a feathered cap. Serafina took one step away from him, feeling intimidated by his presence.

"You must be _Signorina_ Serafina, I am very delighted to meet you at last."

"Are you _Ser_ Lorenzo Di Vitto?" she inquired, and he replied with a bow. He seemed quiet different from what Serafina expected. His letters were lighthearted, but before her, he was like her foster father in every bit of character. Lorenzo held out his gloved hand for Serafina to take, she reluctantly placed her porcelain one on top of it, and his grip was far from kind. He led her to the long dining table where certain people were watching the performance with a better view, Serafina sat beside another male of unknown status, and watched as well. She spotted her sister waving to her from the very back of the room, before disappearing again.

"Ah _Buonasera_ Lorenzo!" a big man approached the host of the party, with two familiar people following behind him. Cesare leaped, and ran over to Serafina's side, excitedly jumping, and begging her to hug him. The young lady picks him up, and settles him on her lap. Like before, he played with her hair, absentmindedly putting it in his mouth.

"Cesare! You know what you are doing is bad!" said the man, most likely to be Cardinal Rodrigo Borgia. Vannozza simply laughs, and tells him to leave his eldest to do what he wants, as they take their respective seat beside Lorenzo. Cesare continues to bounce on Serafina's lap, and she in turn began reciting a child's poem about summer. Within the evening, the little boy was the only person in the room whom Serafina's attention has been locked in. She said she liked him very much, and he was very energetic. She found him quite adorable, and she gently pinched his cheeks often. Vannozza was glad to see her son enjoying another's attendance, he was not able to play with his younger brother, Juan, because he was still a newborn, and his father was usually strict when it comes to house rules. She even explained how the rules also affect her in a way.

"Rodrigo is a private man, he keeps to himself, and he does not have enough time to play with his sons. However, when he is with his closest friends, you can see how much of a sensible man he is, and how much he adores his family." Serafina smiled softly, and stared down at little Cesare, who was gradually falling asleep on her bosom. Vannozza took her son back into her arms, and left Serafina in the hands of Lorenzo again. They talked somewhere more quiet, and with less people to interact with.

"I can see you are very well associated with Rodrigo's mistress," said Lorenzo. "We met a few days ago in the Campo, she is quite sensible, in fact, I like her very much," replied she.  
>"A pity though, she is a courtesan," he muttered. Serafina stared at him for a moment, trying to comprehend his words. But she appeared so fine, and courteous, as if she was born from nobility. "She would have been an excellent noblewoman as well, if it weren't for her status as a whore." Serafina suddenly felt her nerves jumping at his statement. To call someone by that title, it made her cheeks flush, and her heart to beat rapidly. Her own mother was a courtesan, and even though she will never have the chance to meet her, she respected her greatly.<p>

"You should watch your words, _Ser _Lorenzo," said Serafina, "I do not like a man who disrespects a lady when she is not present." She turned away, and left the party on her own.

In the succeeding day, Serafina had packed a few of her clothing; including those Viola had made for her. When they came home that early morning, Viola was surprised to find her getting ready to leave. Serafina explained that she disliked Lorenzo, and that she vowed never to confront him ever again, she put on her riding gloves, eager to return to Monteriggioni, and to see Ezio and his family.

"But must you abruptly leave? I have so many things to tell you! And the men that you must meet!" said Viola. "My dear sister, as much as I want to show you respect, I have to say, your choices are quite awful," said Serafina. Marco had strapped the caskets onto the horse, and was fully prepared for the journey. The young lady turned to her younger sister, apologizing for her rude statement, and embraced her tightly.

"I promise I'll come back as soon as I can, but at this moment I have to stay low. I cannot let our father find me, do you understand Viola?" she said. The young woman nodded, hesitantly, and returned her sister's hug. She had no choice but to let her go.  
>"Send my concerns to Ezio, and tell him I am doing fine!" exclaimed Viola, as Serafina mounted her horse. With one nod, she turned her mare away, and galloped away from the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Ezio polished his father's blade as he sat outside the walls of Monteriggioni, a bottle of wine, and a loaf of bread was set beside him. He looked into the shiny blade to see his bright brown eyes staring back at him, and then suddenly, he overhears a thundering noise. Ezio looks up to see someone approaching the town. Serafina pulls her horse to a stop when she saw the young man outside. He stood up, patting the dirt off his pants, and came up to her.<p>

"Like the inconsistent girl you are, I fear you might vanish into thin air if I were to touch you." Ezio held out his hand to her, but she only replied with a smile.  
>"I am glad to be back too Ezio, if you will excuse me, I must unload the poor horse," she said. "Yes, of course, go on. I will wait for you in the villa." Serafina turns away from him, putting the horse to the stable while a few townspeople helped carry her things back to her room. The children, specifically Cirino, were happy to see her again. They did not like her departure, and were asking if class would start again soon. She assured them, it will. When she entered the villa, Claudia and Mario welcomed her warmly, and she apologized for the delay.<p>

"Ezio felt really bad when you left, he could hardly concentrate on his sword handling!" said Mario, "But we managed to cheer him up on his eighteenth birthday!" Serafina raised both her brows, and glanced over to Claudia for answers. The young maiden told her that Ezio's birthday occurred yesterday, and he waited for her to return, but to no avail, she did not come.

"In a way, both he and I are fair," said Serafina, smiling gracefully, before sauntering away, embracing an Auditore lad in her bedroom.

_Monteriggioni, 1478_

The children had recited the Latin phrases effortlessly, making Serafina a little proud about her work. When class was over, they ambled out of the gardens, and embraced their awaiting parents. Ezio came up behind Serafina, wrapped his strong arms around her waist, and kissed her nape. She snickered, quietly, and turned so she may face him. He has grown a little stubble around his chin, except for the scar on his lips. She kissed him there softly, and asked him how he was.

"I am in good health, thank you for asking." He moved to her desk, and saw the various books laid out on the surface. "And you, you seem quite busy, what have you been teaching yourself?" he inquired. "I have been teaching myself German and English these past months, I have been working on the accent though, it seems like French and Greek are my natural tongues." Serafina picked up several of the books the children had to share, stacking them neatly, and placing them on the table.

"Speaking of tongues," said Ezio "Do you know Spanish?" he asks.  
>"Of course, Spanish is almost similar to Italian, so I do not find it difficult to master." Ezio nods promptly, and walks over to Serafina's side. He holds her hands firmly in his, and looks into her gray eyes.<p>

"Once my training is complete, I will be taking my mother and sister with me to Spain, and I want you to come with me," he said.  
>"I would love to, but Ezio, what about Cristina?" Serafina inquired. Ezio sighs deeply, and returns his gaze to her, "Serafina, let us forget about Cristina, you and I can live a happy life together! We can get married when we reach Madrid!" Serafina stepped back, and walked over to the other side of her table; she placed both hands on its smooth top, gazing intently at her reflection.<p>

"As much as I want to tell you that this is a dream come true, I cannot Ezio. I still have a family here in Italy, and I do not want to run away from them," she said.  
>"But you are not a Pazzi remember?" exclaimed Ezio. He stepped up to her, and forced her to look at him. He reminded her over and over, she was not a Pazzi, and that she held his heart so tightly it would burst if she would ever let it go. Serafina shook her head, moving away from him once more.<p>

"I do not speak of my former house. Ezio, you may have forgotten, but I must find out about my mother, and even my father. To be so far from the truth, it is unacceptable! If you wish, you can leave Italy on your own! I am not coming with you until I find my father!" she yelled out. "Why must you seek answers from a man who left you and your mother behind?" said he, angrily. Serafina seethed, and slapped his cheek. She turned away from him, and did not even dare glanced back.


	17. Canto 17

**Chapter 17 of the Dreaming.**

**Thank you for those who added my story to their favorites, including it's original version.  
><strong>**There is nothing much to say, but I am panning to write the Affair with the Borgia fanfic soon, so I hope all of you anticipate it.  
>Do not forget to put me on alert, and yes, do not forget to review. They truly help an author with their worries. :) <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Canto XVII<span>

The cool April winds flew over the desolated vineyard. No sheep were out for pasture, and no farmer was out in the field. At times like this, the townspeople were down and morose. There was not much of work to be done, and the bite of the ending winter was harsh, even on the children. Serafina had very little experience in medication, but she insisted on helping the doctor treat his patients. Five children were seriously ill, they were experiencing high fevers, and they claimed that their throats were sore. One of them was Cirino.

"Am I going to be fine _Signorina_?" the little boy asked. Serafina smiled at him, wiping the heavy sweat off his brow, and stroke his cheek to keep him fortified. "Yes, you will be Cirino, stay strong, and you will be alright," she said. "I will, thank you very much _Signorina_." The boy coughed a bit, and she could see his struggle as he tried to breathe properly. She advised the boy and the others as well, to rest. The mothers tucked their children into bed, muttering a quiet good night before leaving the small clinic. Serafina picked up the basin next to Cirino's bed, and silently prayed for their well-being. She feared the illness would escalate into something dangerous, and the doctor could not even do anything with incomplete medicinal supplies. The town's funds were running low, and the well was nearly empty, they were doomed.

She closed the door behind her, settling the basin on top of the table near her, and inquired the doctor if there was anything else to be done. He waved his hand, saying there was nothing more. Serafina curtsied formally, and returned to the Auditore villa. She had not spoken one word to Ezio ever since their argument, and none had the initiative to speak. Mario greeted her at the top of the stairs, and asked her to follow him to his office.

"How are the children?" he inquired. "They are resting for now, but without the proper treatment, we might not be able to help them in time," said Serafina. The _condottiero_ nodded promptly, he sauntered over to his tall glass window to gaze at the houses below. These people were the basic foundation of his grandfather's plans, they were the ones who kept this place whole, and in turn, he protects them from numerous invasions.

"There is only one person I know of who is capable of doing this in order to evict us from our walls." Vieri, of course, he knew Ezio was still alive, and he knew his little sister was residing with his greatest enemy. He will do whatever it takes to take them both out, even if it means shedding innocent blood.

"To think that my brother has the authority to do this, do you know where he is hiding?" Mario turned to his map of Tuscany, and pointed out one location, just North West of Monteriggioni.

"My men have informed me that the treacherous snake is lurking in San Gimignano. He is armed, and well-protected by his father's minions. They've been pestering us for the past months, forcing us to give up, and if you may recall your incident, but we will never surrender!" exclaimed Mario. All the while, Serafina thought of what she would do instead. Vieri had cut off their provisions; there was no way of repossessing them unless they put on a bargain. As she pondered, Ezio entered the office. He took a quick glance at Serafina, and then faced his uncle. Mario smiled, somewhat jauntily, and patted his nephew's shoulder.

"I have good news for you, _nipote_," he said "You have finally completed your training, and you are ready to stand by our side, to defeat those idiot Templars!" Ezio smiled hesitantly, Serafina noted, she knew he was not going to stay and assist his family. It was wrong in many ways, for someone to train you in order to protect yourself from your enemies, and only to run away in the end, that was not the kind of hero Serafina had thought of Ezio. He was a scared boy still, dependent on others to help him out of his trouble. When the young lad expressed his apologies, and his plans for travelling to Spain, his uncle was outraged, and mentioned how his late brother would have scolded him for giving up easily. "That is it! Good luck to you!" Mario spat, and left his workplace. Ezio turned, and looked at Serafina. She merely averted her gaze from him, following Mario out of the high-ceilinged room. But then she felt a strong hand grasp hers.

"Serafina wait—"

"Your uncle is right Ezio, what gave you the reason to run away? Do you not want to avenge your family's death? Is it not strange that your father died without much cause, without proper judgment?" she said. Ezio gradually loosened his grasp, and Serafina retracted her hand. She stared at him for long, and waited for him to respond, but all she ever received was silence. "Your uncle wishes to avenge his brother's death, why not the same for you?" She turned away, and did not know where to go; she stopped near the west gates, and gazed at the countryside. Vieri wanted something out of them, not only Ezio.

She saw Mario's army disappearing into the hills, confidently heading towards their opponent's territory. Serafina clenched her fists forcefully, thinking about the children's safety, and of Ezio's. She had no intention of declining his offer, she even wanted to leap for joy when he mentioned about marriage. In exchange for everything that he has done for her, she decided to take his place. Serafina rushed back into the stables, hoping to find an available horse for her quick travel. The horse groom was nowhere to be seen; yet one stallion had been prepared for someone.

Quietly, she took the white steed by the reins, and led it out into the open, once there, Serafina mounted its back, and swiftly galloped towards San Gimignano. "Serafina? Serafina!" Ezio searched the entire commune, but could not find the girl anywhere. He raced back to Claudia, asking her if she had seen the gray-eyed maiden. His sister shook her head, unfortunately, till Constantina came up to them quietly. "Excuse me, _Signore_ Ezio, if you are looking for _Signorina_ Serafina, then you are too late," she explained. "What do you mean by that?" said Ezio, heatedly. "She has stolen one of the horses, and trailed after your uncle to San Gimignano."

Serafina slowed her horse down after seeing the tall towers of the commune, the stallion screamed a bit, after galloping for at least an hour and a half, it must be extremely tired. She decided to leave the poor animal near a small farm, and walked the rest of the way. Her cheeks burned as she ambled in a steady pace. 'What are you doing Serafina?' she asked herself 'You will get killed if you face Vieri again' her sense of right and wrong was battling inside her mind.

She imagined her life without Ezio in it, she realized it would have remained the same: cold and solitary, not a bit of hope sparked, and no freedom at all. When she walked past the gates of the town, she thanked Ezio for bringing the warmth she had always wanted, and thanked God for letting her experience the liberation, and the truth. Serafina looked at her new surroundings. She was not at all familiar with this sort of place, nonetheless she must hurry. The small narrow streets were crowded with people and merchants alike, she tried to search without having to ask anybody, till she came across a group of Pazzi servants disturbing a man's fruit stall.

"Hey! You over there!" one of them shouted, he pointed at Serafina, and she told herself not to move at all. They harshly seized her, and led her someplace, far from the eyes of the spectators. The servants led her to a small house just near one of the towers, Serafina silently prayed to God, asking for His guidance and protection. They entered through the front entrance, and waited near the courtyard. One of them went to call for their master, while the others held Serafina securely in her place.

The house reminded her of home, though it was small, it felt like everything was the same to her, including the small tunnel they had walked through. The servant returned, and Serafina slowly stared up at the approaching figure. Vieri smiled excitedly, he thanked his loyal servants for their job well done, and inquired them how on earth they were able to capture the missing Pazzi sibling.

"Uhh," said one servant "We do not know, she merely appeared in the crowd, and so we thought, why not bring her here?" Vieri replied with a curt nod, and told them to leave. The guard that held Serafina's hands was reluctant to release his grip, at that moment he leaned down, and took a whiff of her perfume. Serafina shuddered, and moved away from him.

"Come, my dear Serafina, I am sure you are famished after your long journey coming here," said Vieri. He placed an arm around the young lady, and directed her to the dining hall where he told her to sit on the chair beside him. Serafina obeyed his order, and watched his every movement. Her fingers were shaking on her lap, and she did her best not to perspire. Vieri noticed, nevertheless, and gently held her hands in his.

"Do not be afraid of me, do you think I will hurt you after what you've done?" Serafina did not dare look, she could feel the anger burning from his hold alone, and she felt one trickle of sweat roll past her cheek. Her foster brother chuckled, and moved away to choose which wine should go best with their meal.

"Father and I were very furious when we found out that you ran off, dear Serafina, he interrogated our sister Fiorella, but she wouldn't say a word. She's currently at a monastery not far from here, bestowing all of her time to the Lord." He turned to see if there was a slight bit of a reaction, there was none; the little French bastard was harder to threat. The maidservants placed an array of food pleasing to anyone's eye, while Vieri poured the dark red wine into Serafina's glass.

"Where is father?" she asked, finally. "He is currently meeting our benefactor, they will arrive soon, and they might even join us for dinner," said Vieri. Serafina could barely touch her food, she could not gather her appetite, and she feared every minute spent with a ma associated with the Auditore slaying. Her spoon slipped from her fingers, and she mentally cursed herself.

"No, I will get it myself." Vieri suggested, and he bent down to pick up the silverware. Another servant came to replace the one she dropped, and returned dutifully to the side with the others. She noticed the aspect of fear in their faces, as well as the quivering of their brows.

"You know Serafina, I still do not know your intention of coming here, alone at that. Did your pretty little lover leave you to rot? Is that why you've come crawling back to me?" Serafina paused in mid-chew, and unexpectedly swallowed. She sipped her wine to down her food. "If you think Ezio is stupid enough to leave me in your clutches, he is not, and to crawl back to you? That is the lowliest thing I would ever do." She said, confidently.

Vieri cleared his throat forcefully, and she waited for his comeback. He wiped his mouth clean with the table napkin, and suddenly, he slapped Serafina across the face. It was not harsh, but a mere warning not to speak so rudely again. He grasped her auburn hair tightly in his fist that it brought out the pained look on her face. He stood up, taking her with him, and dragged her across the room towards the courtyard. Vieri threw her to the ground abusively, and Serafina tried to get up quickly, however, the Pazzi had kicked her back down.

"Why, isn't this nostalgic? Remember this scene Serafina? Remember how you quivered behind that column, too afraid to even help me stand? Well, no one is here to pity you now. No one, but God maybe, pities you greatly. Bring me my father's cane! Now!" Vieri shouted. A frantic servant hurried to his side with the cane in his quaking hands. Serafina stared up at him, quietly weeping for what was about to come. "Mother, please forgive your son," she whispered to the skies above, and closed her eyes when Vieri raised the cane above his head.

"STOP!"

Vieri stopped instantaneously, and every ounce of courage in his body left him at the sound of his father's voice. Serafina steadily opened her eyes, and saw Francesco de' Pazzi along with Jacopo. The old man quickly ran over to her in tears, and enveloped her in a warm embrace. 'Dear God, thank you! Thank you' he said to himself over and over. Serafina returned her great uncle's hug, and hoped that for the best, everything will turn out fine.


	18. Canto 18

**Chapter 18 of the Dreaming.**

**I was this close to giving up the story, but when I glanced over to how many people have placed this story on alert, I changed my mind.  
>Thank you, all my handsome and beautiful readers, thank you very much. <em>Grazie mille amici mio<em>. **

**Again, please enjoy your good read, I shall not disappoint you any longer :)**

* * *

><p><span>Canto XVIII<span>

"I was quite shocked when I found out that Francesco arranged a wedding for you and Vieri, without my permission," said Jacopo, angrily. He looked at his nephew across the table, and sneered at his face, and then he turned his attention back to Serafina, who had been changed into much decent noble attire. "I was also worried sick when they told me you ran away, but I was grateful that Fiorella assisted you in doing so," he said. At this point, Vieri spoke on his side of the story.

"But Uncle Jacopo, she is not even a Pazzi!" he exclaimed. "Be quiet you fool! Both of you are idiots! Taking action into your own hands, I am not dead yet Vieri, and as long as I am alive, none of you will take any of the inheritance, lest you produced an heir!" Jacopo spat at the lad. Serafina, concerned with the old man's health, placed a gentle hand on his arm, and advised him not to overexert his body.

Jacopo assured her that he was well. They dined quietly, yet she felt the tension amongst all three members of the house. Francesco still held his strong glare on her, and she tried to avoid meeting his eyes from time to time. They seem to be waiting, but for whom? A servant came up to Jacopo's side, and whispered into his ear, the eldest Pazzi member clapped his hands once, and ordered everyone to look their best, for their benefactor and ally has arrived.

"Should I come with you Uncle Jacopo?" asked Serafina. "No my dear, I might regret it if you follow us into town, just head on to your bedroom, and have a good night's sleep. You and I will return to _Firenze _tomorrow, and do not worry, your brother will stay here." The young lady obeyed his order, and waited for them to leave the room entirely. A few moments passed, and she left the dining room as well.

Serafina went upstairs to the prepared guest room; she sat down on the small bed, and overheard her father and brother's voices below. She peered through the dirty glass window, and saw a cloaked man conversing with all men, she saw a god crucifix dangling around the man's neck, and she had thought it looked familiar. As they moved away, she could hear a faint clamor coming from the other end of the walls. Were those Mario's men fighting the Pazzi guards? Serafina hoped that Ezio was not one of those struggling in combat.

Swords clash against each other, men falling to the ground motionless, and blood dripping down the gleaming blades. This was the art of war, the very art Mario Auditore lives for, and now his nephew, Ezio, has participated in it. He was not far from his uncle, his mind set on his own opponent, and with every skill he had learned, he displayed very well. Mario laughed aloud, kicking one Pazzi guard to kiss the earth he walked on, and patted his nephew on the back.

"You are doing well _mi nipote! _Now go and find that snake Vieri, we will handle this fight on our own, and do not forget about Serafina! The children will kill me if she is not brought back safely." Ezio nodded, and rushed through the streets, followed by his own faction of mercenaries. "I am coming Serafina!"

The young lady glanced up when she heard someone calling her name, though it was faint, she knew it belonged to Ezio, has he come to save her? She was glad and reluctant at the same time, if he does save her, she will never be able to convince Vieri to give up the medicine for the children. Serafina sat still on her bed, waiting, until the door opened, revealing a ruffled Jacopo and Francesco. She inquired them of the events, but they told her that time was running out, and that they must leave quickly. She nodded, reluctantly, and trailed after her great uncle and foster father.

A group of Pazzi guards surrounded them as they head towards the north gates, Serafina had to gather her skirts in order to run freely. A carriage waited for them outside the walls, four great steeds huffed impatiently, stomping their hooves on the ground enthusiastically. Just as the gates started to close, Serafina glanced over her shoulder to see Ezio and his uncle's mercenaries. They both locked gazes within that moment, and the gate obscured them from one another. Ezio screamed out her name, rushing over to the bars, convincing her not to leave with his family's killers. She in return shook her head pitifully at him, and mouthed '_Sono spaciente'_ before stepping into the carriage.

"No! Serafina! Come back!" Ezio shouted, and felt an unexplainable force in his chest. "It looks like my sister has finally rejected you, Auditore scum!" yelled Vieri from his tower. All the emotion he felt for Serafina was suddenly inhibited just by listening to Vieri's laughter. The young Assassin glared at him, heatedly, and began to climb his turret. This will be the moment, Ezio thought, as he faced his enemy with blade in hand. He will show no mercy, and he will not forgive himself if he fails this one simple duel. His thoughts were far from everything else, including Serafina.

They had fought relentlessly, and yet Ezio had managed to find Vieri's weak spot in battle, as he had always done before. He thrusts his rapier through the Pazzi boy's gut, shocking himself at what he has done while Vieri saw his entire life flash before his eyes. He saw his beautiful mother arranging flowers for the family room, his younger sisters were frolicking happily in the courtyard, and Serafina came up to him, giving him the rose bud he presented to her. He tries to touch her face, but ends up returning to the present, and he was now lying in a pool of his own blood.

Ezio, empowered by rage, grabbed Vieri by the collar and shook him violently, demanding answers about his father's death. Damn everything, was Vieri's last thought, he had tried his every best, he had done all that he could, and sacrificed what was left of him, in order to gain his father's attention. If only it had been easy, if only. With every ounce of strength left in his body, Vieri grinned, and said: "I'm sorry, were you hoping for a confession?" and felt the immediate need to rest.

"Vieri!" Serafina cried out, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked into the face of her foster father. "Are you well Serafina?" said Jacopo, he placed a wrinkled hand on her face, and lightly shook his head. "You have a little fever, do not worry, we will reach _Firenze_ soon in the morning." Serafina gazed out the window, and quietly prayed for Vieri's soul. When they reached the city in the early hours of morning, Serafina could not see the country through the mist, and she recalled those poor children suffering under their unknown disease.

This is your last chance, she said to herself as she walked in a steady pace with her great uncle and father in the empty streets of Florence. They decided to take a stroll, quite unusual even for Francesco, and somehow she knew they were waiting for her to speak. She had been gone for a year, and she should have a reasonable explanation for returning after knowing of her origins. Serafina sighed, and glanced over to her great uncle.

"I know my return has been sudden, but I came back because I wish to save innocent lives that had been dragged into this entire chaos," she said, and told them about the supplies of medicine needed for the children of Monteriggioni, the town that has kept her safe from harm. Francesco explained that it had been necessary, in order to rally up Mario and his men, and to put him out of line. Serafina urged herself not to look shocked at her foster father's plans, and simply nodded her head lightly. But now that they have brought the drunkard out, the supplies will be brought to the town soon.

"Do you have your word on that Papa?" said Serafina, "Because you are not to be trusted at all, not one bit." Francesco looked at her intently, and both turned to Jacopo after he cleared his throat audibly. "We have our word, Serafina, think of it as a thank you gift, they gave you food and shelter, did they not? Come, I am sure you need a bit of rest, and we may talk of more, later in the afternoon." The feeling of nostalgia overwhelmed Serafina as she walked through the tunnel. Not all has changed in the palace, every crack, every stone on the mosaic floor was still there. She was somewhat glad to be home, but her true place in the world was beyond the four walls and the roof, her home was with Ezio.

"Papa, _Nonno_, has the convoy left for Monteriggioni yet?" she inquired them. "It has not, do you wish to add something to the materials?" said Jacopo. "_Si, _just a letter that is all."

* * *

><p>"What is this?" said Mario, as a caravan full of their needed provisions came into the town. He could not say anything, he was astonished, and yet, Ezio felt something was not right. A messenger came up to them, bowed politely, and asked if Ezio Auditore was present. The young lad did not waste time, and stepped forward, he was given a letter with a familiar initial at the back. He turned away, eager to read what she has written for him. The parchment he held had so many blotches, making it difficult for him to read some of the words.<p>

_"My dear Ezio,_

_I truly hope the medicine reaches the townspeople and the children, I still believe that my father is not capable of keeping his promise. But if it reach you, then, I am truly happy. Forgive me if I have left you in San Gimignano, I had to make a choice, Vieri wanted me, and so I complied, I did not want anyone else to suffer under his authority. When the children are well, tell them I cannot teach them anymore, convince them that I have gone to Rome or maybe Constantinople if you would like. Yes Ezio, I cannot go back, I cannot return to you, my love. If I leave, who knows what will happen to all of you. I am sorry if a tear has distorted any of my writing. Sono spaciente, amore mio._

_Yours truly and forever,_

_Serafina."_


	19. Canto 19

**Chapter 19 of the Dreaming.**

**_LoneWolfOfAForgottenForest: _I secretly like Vieri, actually. He only wanted his father's affections, and so he had a motive in his every duel or battle with the Auditore lads :)**

**To those who have placed this story on the alerts: _the color blue, BrokenRayne, , Halkyone, Kairy-Hitsugaya, KnownAsNydra, Kye-kye cat, LadyxMuderxGates, marshmallow jam, rachil, TralucentAkira, WannWan Chan, WindCrestTrails._ I dedicate this chapter to all of you :)**

**Much love, and I do hope to receive reviews, they are much needed~!**

* * *

><p><span>Canto XIX<span>

The palace was silent in respect for a fallen Pazzi. Candles were lit, and the curtains were closed, and Serafina sat quietly in the courtyard, holding her old journal, a dark veil concealing her saddened face from the others. She opened the leather notebook to a page where a dried rose bud was pinned in between. Earlier that day, a group of surviving servants came back with terrible news, the only heir apparent of the House of Pazzi has been killed. Serafina would not believe it until she saw her foster brother's corpse wrapped in a canvas sheet, she fell to her knees and mourned over his loss.

"What have you done to deserve this?" she whispered to herself, "Poor soul you are Vieri, all you've ever wanted was father's attention, but all he wanted was power and self-indulgence." She closed her note, eager to head over to the Pazzi chapel to pray for her brother when she was stopped by none other than Francesco himself. He looked tired, sad even, and his eyes had dark circles around them. Both of them remained silent till he spoke: "I have…never thought it would have come to this," he said "I lost my wife, I had lost two of my daughters, and now I have lost a son. Only you remain, despite none of us are related to you."

He leaned against the nearest column to support himself, and Serafina felt the need to reply to his statement, to which she did.  
>"I remain, only because I had a judicious goal, I was not craving for any power, but I was looking for the love I had almost given up. Had you been so kind to any of us, emotionally, none of us would have to leave your side."<br>"Yet, you returned. You came back"  
>"I only returned because my love for the people that care for me encouraged me to face all my fears. Who do you love Papa?" Francesco laughed out loud; Serafina had to take one step away from him, fearing that he might hit her angrily.<br>"Sometimes, I see Alba in you, sometimes I see Ersilia, I do not know anymore." He chuckled one last time, and pulled then young girl into an embrace, and then whispered in her ear: "If you wish to know where you were born, come to my office tonight, I will take you there." He let her go, and Serafina left the palace, shuddering as she did.

In her lonesome, Serafina prayed for Ezio and his safety. She sighed, holding her rosary tightly before staring up at the pale statues. She cannot go back, she cannot return to him yet, not until she finds out about her family, her real family. She picked up her bible, making the sign of the cross at the end of her prayer, and sauntered out of the chapel. The winds blew at her veil; the dark color accentuated her pale complexion, appearing as if she was glowing in the dimmed light.

There was no Ursula to greet her when she came home, there was not even a Fiorella to snub her as she passed. She stood there, contemplating what had came over, and what should have occurred instead of Vieri's death. If her foster mother had not died, so will Vieri, but if Viola did not leave for Rome, she would not have met Ezio, and challenge herself to keep him true to himself, and to the people he loves exceedingly. She returned to her bedroom upstairs, removing the dark coat around her shoulders, and settling it on the backrest of a chair.

She started to remove the veil as well, letting her hair cascade over her shoulders, she thought of cutting it again to retain the knee-length feature every nobleman liked, but she precluded the idea, knowing that she might turn into one of those over enthusiastic old women in the parties she had seen. While she chose a book from the shelf, she heard a strange noise in her windows, thinking it was a bird pecking on her window sill, yet it persisted, and she was curious to see what it is. As she pushed the dark curtains aside, her whole body jumped at the sight of Ezio Auditore sitting by her window sill. She did not know what to say or what to do, but she had pulled him inside, and hurried over to the doors, and locked them.

"What are you doing here? You are not supposed to come here!" she said, frantically. "I-I had to see you, something…happened," said Ezio. Serafina noted his voice breaking, and she knew he was downhearted, she led him to sit on the bed, and she knelt down in front of him. "Tell me, what is it? Did something occur in the town? Ezio, tell me please." The lad pressed his hand against Serafina's cheek, caressing the smooth skin under his thumb, and leaned down to kiss her softly. He was depressed, but from what? What was the cause of his disposition? Who has applied this to him?

Serafina could no longer ask herself any more questions when she felt Ezio's fingers tugging at the laces of her gown. He pulled her into the bed, eagerly removing all of his attire and accessories, carelessly throwing them on the floor. Serafina saw how his muscles have toned within his two yeas of training; she touched his bicep gently, feeling him tense as her fingers floated over his skin. They rid themselves of any more clothing, and became one again. She had missed his embrace; she had missed his kisses, and his warmth. Ezio begins to thrust harshly, Serafina grabs on to his arms, levering herself onto her bed, which creaked and moaned with every movement.

"Ah, Ezio, I…" Her cheeks burned, and her thighs ached, Serafina looked away from him for a brief moment, and released a small moan. She arched her back, and her exposed neck met Ezio's lips. He pulled her towards him, encasing her in his strong arms, and guided her up and down his manhood. "Ezio," she moaned quietly. "Ezio I…love…" The cord in her belly snapped, and she came, followed by Ezio.

"You were…about to say something…" he huffed, settling Serafina safely beside him.  
>"You know of that word Ezio, and you know how dreadful it is to both of us, and Cristina," said Serafina. She heard him exhale noisily, and she looked up at him, she saw the look of anger now, and it only came out when she had aforementioned Cristina's name. She loomed over his face, staring deep into his eyes.<p>

"Did something happened between you and Cristina?" Ezio laughs, and she suddenly remembers their first night together. She kissed him instantly, and told him she would never leave his side, no matter what the reason may be. He simply stares at her, stroking her auburn hair away from her face so he may see her gray eyes.  
>"You are too young to understand," he said.<br>"_Scusi Ser_, but I am now fourteen years old," she replied sincerely.  
>"But you are still unmarried, therefore, you are still young." The tip of their noses touch, and both smile at the other. Serafina kissed him lightly, but would soon regret his departure afterwards. He promised they will see each other again, no dishonesty was traced in his words, and Serafina felt happy. They share one last kiss before the young man escaped through the window.<p>

Francesco returned, later that evening, and found Serafina standing by his office doors holding a single candle stick. "Get your coat, it will be cold outside," he said. Serafina trailed after him outside, and walked through the empty streets of Florence. She had felt his hand on her shoulder, and she instinctively stepped away from him, Francesco told her that the brothel was not far. Within moments, they came to lit building, the smell of perfume was present in the air, and the fair sounds of women laughing had peaked Serafina's curiosity. She came up to the window, seeing scantily clad women pleasing men in the most natural way.

"Your mother worked with those girls before, and my wife treated her as if she was still nobility. No one would suspect your mother of anything, she was too courteous, too kind, and she could never harm anyone without proper reason." Serafina turned to Francesco, sensing the emotion in words, and the strain in his voice.  
>"<em>Signore<em> Francesco, were you…in love with my mother before?" The Pazzi man cleared his throat not too loudly, and blinked twice. He scoffed at her remark, and yet, had a sad smile on his face. "She and I were engaged to be married, until that damn inferno destroyed everything, and with it, it took her entire reputation, and she had to live in the streets. I had tried to convince my father to marry her now, in order to regain her status, but he refused, and forced me to espouse a neophyte in nobility."

Serafina stared at him for long, till he looked away from her. "When she died, a part of me withered, but when I saw you in Ersilia's arms, I felt the need to keep you safe, and to let you feel the air of amenity that Alba had lost. That is why I wanted you to wed Vieri, so you will not end up in the streets like her." She stared at him, looking back at all the things he had done for her, and she could not hold back her tears. She embraced him tightly, showing her immense gratitude for what he has shown.

"But why? Why must you kill Ezio's father and brothers?" she said, wearily.  
>"That is a question you must not embroil yourself Serafina," Francesco replied.<br>"Will you not tell me father?" He wiped a tear from her face, and told her that a part of his mission has failed.  
>"I must let you go now, my son is dead, I have lost my motivation to keep the house standing, because surely, in days time, the Pazzi will fall."<p>

Francesco led her to the door, despite her refusal to move, he knocked on the mahogany entrance twice, and instructed her to find the courtesan named Calvina. He kissed her brow, turned away, and before she had anything else to say, the door behind her opened. A young courtesan greeted her at the entryway, inquiring her of her needs.  
>"I am looking for Calvina, is she there?" The courtesan nodded, and went back in to fetch the said lady. Serafina found it strange that she did not lead her inside, a few moments later, an older woman came up to her. Her dark brown hair had been brushed up to resemble small horns on her head, and her dark green kirtle had been fastened on too tightly, stressing her bosom.<p>

"Yes, and who may you be?" she said. "I…I just want to know if my mother had really worked here and—"  
>"Your eyes," Calvina interrupted, "They are gray, like the rain cloud, but they are beautiful, nonetheless, who are you?" "My name is Serafina de' Pazzi." Calvina placed a hand to her mouth, she looked as if she had seen a ghost, and began to call a certain name: 'Paola! Paola!'<p>

"Come in quickly! You must be so cold!" The first hall that she had entered contained all sorts of men, some of those which were half-naked already. Serafina knew what the male anatomy was like, but to see someone else's, it was a different story. Calvina brought the young girl to an office where she will be undisturbed by the vulgarity outside. She even said that her visit was unexpected. The courtesan sighed, and kissed Serafina's cheek.  
>"You resemble your mother's face, but your eyes, they are like your father's" she stated. "You knew my father?" Serafina inquired, and before she could continue, the office door opened, and a lady in red came in. She was an average sized lady with a very feminine physique, her dark hair was covered by a red hood, and her lips were painted in the similar color of her clothes.<p>

"Madonna Paola, this is Serafina, Alba's child." Calvina curtsied politely, and took a small step to the side. The madam of the brothel took Calvina's place, her eyes travelled all over the young girl's form, and she had welcomed her with a warm embrace.  
>"I am glad to see you once again, little Serafina. I have heard countless stories about you from the noblemen; you are graceful, charming, and quite blunt when provoked. Quite unlike your mother, perhaps you inherited it from your father's side." Serafina took this moment to ask her: "Do you know who my father is? What is his name?" However, Paola did not answer her questioned, instead, she countered with her own, and Serafina could do nothing but stay silent.<p>

"Answer me this first: Who told you of your true origins? Who brought you here on such evening?" She fiddled with the laces of her coat, slightly bowing her head at the madam. She said it was Francesco de' Pazzi who had told her the truth, and that she had came here on her own. Calvina took a quick glance at Paola, and walked over to the girl's side.  
>"Then you are truly Alba's child, you are brave, dear Serafina." Paola stood there quietly, and ordered Calvina to prepare the guest room upstairs, the woman complied, and stepped out of the workplace. Serafina waited for Paola to speak again, the older woman gestured her to sit next to the fire, knowing that it has been a chilly night. Serafina sat on a cushioned chair, and stared into the crackling fire.<p>

"Your father, Louis Arnaud Saint-Jeanne, was a French courtier, and a loyal war lord to the King of France. He came here during the Carnevale, and on that night, he met Alba. At first, it caused quite a stir. A noble marrying a courtesan was scandalous, indeed, but they were in love, and no one was able to break that bond. After knowing of her pregnancy, Arnaud had to return to France to relay the message of his marriage, and his soon to be child. Alba waited for him, but he never came back."

The fire cracked, and Serafina felt a tear fall on her palm. She sniffed, and stared at the burgundy wall across the room.  
>"No word was received after my birth?" she asked.<br>"The only information we could find was that he married someone else."

Serafina bowed her head, and felt a warm hand on her back. Paola comforted her, telling her that sometimes one cannot always stay truthful to the ones they love. Betrayal was just a common sort of sin committed even by the most unlikely of people. Serafina sighed, wishing to hear no more of her parents, especially her father. Calvina returned happily, unaware of what had transpired, and led Serafina to rest in the guest room, where she had cried in the darkness.

Several hours later, she awoke to the sound of the front door opening, the creak was loud enough to wake a baby from its slumber. Serafina sat up, free from her kirtle and overgown, and peeked through the small opening of her door. Most of the customers have retreated to their respected rooms, and so there should be no one else downstairs but the available courtesans.

She saw Paola talking to someone near the fireplace, when she moved away, another figure in white robes took over her spot. Serafina gasped, opening the door wide open, and nearly stumbling on her chemise gown. Ezio looks up at the sudden thud in the mezzanine above, and was surprised to see Serafina. She smiled down at him, and Paola gave them time for each other. He rushes up the stairs, and she takes him into her bedroom.

"I told you, we will see each other again," he whispered. "But wait, why are you here? What has happened? I was only gone for a few hours." Serafina placed two fingers on his lips, and replaced them with her lips. "I am home Ezio, this is the place where I was born." Her hands began to search for his belt, and when they found it, she began to unfasten each buckle. Ezio chuckles, returning her kiss, passionately. "Welcome home then, I am glad you are away from that Pazzi house, we can finally get away with what we want." When he was finally disrobed, they climbed into the bed, and made love the entire evening.

"He still has not told me about his troubles or his reason for leaving me so early in the morning," said Serafina. She and Calvina were at the courtyard, playing with the white roses that grew prematurely. She had awakened, alone, and without Ezio beside her. It was a first, and she was beginning to worry over his new actions. Calvina reassured her that he is merely busy.  
>"How can such a man be busy when depression lingers in his eyes? There has got to be something, I have never seen Ezio that poorly downhearted, not since his father and brothers died." Serafina twirled the blooming rose in her fingers, and sighed deeply, she merely wanted to help ease Ezio's pain. Calvina sat down beside her, smiling as she did.<br>"I know it has something to do with Cristina," said Serafina.  
>"Cristina? Cristina Vespucci?" She glanced over to the courtesan after repeating her last words.<p>

She inquired if she knew anything about the said maiden, and Calvina replied shortly: "Well, I have heard that she is engaged to be married soon!" Now Serafina has discovered the reason behind Ezio's depression, she stood, asking if there was a gown befitting her meeting with Cristina Vespucci, and Calvina offered her a yellow overgown with a pastel green kirtle. She will confront the beauty of Firenze, and set things right for Ezio, even if it means humiliating herself in public.


	20. Canto 20

**Chapter 20 of the Dreaming.**

**Here is a short, yet eye-opening, chapter for all you. Happy Valentine's day to all, and having a warm and cheerful day with your loved ones.  
>For those who have no Valentine, you are not alone, I am here for you. <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Canto XX<span>

Cristina Vespucci had awoken miserably that morning. She sat on the edge of her bed, contemplating the events that had occurred: The love of her life had left her, allowing her to wed someone she did not truly love at all, her mother saw through her mask, but had no initiative to protect her from her father's commands. She sighed, and picked up a nearby brush to straighten out the tips of her long hair. She then recalled a certain gray-eyed, auburn haired young girl, for no reason, and recalled her being one of Ezio's conquests.

The youngest Pazzi was rarely seen in public, yet some have claimed her to be a great beauty of sorts, her skin was naturally pale, and she moved lightly, as if she were dancing gracefully. Cristina frowned deeply, she overheard from the maids that the artist Botticelli, her supposed admirer, had began to use the said Pazzi maiden's hair as a standard color for his artworks. She had seen that hair before, and it had never been touched by any chemicals used by those other girls (apparently, most of them had lost their hair, and were now sporting wigs.)

Even her name was whispered to every young nobleman's lips upon her debut in the Medici gathering. They spoke of her, like a spirit passing through them, and like a spirit, she wished for her to disappear. What did Ezio see in such an inexperienced spoiled child? Serafina was often too formal, and she kept to herself. How was she able to captivate such a wild man without presenting herself every day? Cristina scoffed at herself, was she being jealous over a girl younger than her? Definitely not. It was unruly.

She put on a beautiful green gown with gold embroidery, and then a pastel overgown to finish. Her hair had been brushed up to a simple knot, and she walked over to her jewelry box, seeing the necklace Ezio had given her. Cristina smiled pitifully, placing the gold chain around her neck, and allowed the pendant to be seen by the world. While she pondered on what to do that day, a maidservant approached her, telling her that a young girl was in need of her presence.

She inquired of her visitor's name, and the maid simply responds with: "I have forgotten to ask _Signorina_" Cristina sighed, ordering her to leave, and that she will meet with her anonymous visitor, breakfast had not been served yet in the dining hall, and she had time left for a little tête-à-tête. She descended the stone staircase, arriving at the courtyard beside her house. She was taken by surprise, never expecting to see the very subject of her current disposition.

Serafina de' Pazzi stood up from the stone bench she sat, she was wearing a dark emerald kirtle underneath her bright yellow overgown, and her auburn hair was kept neatly away from her face. Beside her was an older woman who wore less attractive clothing than her, and Cristina recognized her as some sort of courtesan. Serafina whispered to her escort, the woman nodded once, and curtsied politely before leaving. They were alone now, nothing else bothered unless it was a servant. Before Cristina could speak, Serafina had already prepared herself.

"I came here just to notify if the rumors are true: Are you really married to another man?" she said. Cristina scoffs instead, "_Naturalmente_, is it not obvious enough for the likes of you?" The young girl pauses, and speaks again to respond to Cristina's statement, one that the beauty of Florence did not presume. Serafina casted her gaze to the courtyard stones, and sighed deeply.  
>"Ezio came to me just the other day, he was depressed for some reason, and immediately I asked if it involved you. I now know that you were the cause of his temporary misery, do not look at me that way, I too have caused him despair before. But let me ask you another question, did he do anything when he discovered your engagement?" Cristina walked to the perennial vines crawling up against the wall of her house, and touched the small statue of Cupid at the side.<br>"Yes, he did, when I revealed it to him, and when he had gone out, I thought he had killed Manfredo, to take me back into his arms, but he didn't. Instead, he left me in the hands of someone I barely knew…" What she heard next was surprising, mocking even.  
>Serafina chuckled, as if her entire explanation was a mere joke. She apologized for her outburst and said: "Forgive me in advance for telling you this, but you are stupid." The way she emphasized the last word was harsh. Years of being in her lonesome, of being pushed to the side had changed Serafina in some way, and it was sort of shocking for Cristina.<p>

"I am only saying this because I have spent quite a lot of time with Ezio more than you, and because of that, I knew him a lot better. Studying people are one of my favorite interests, it makes it easy for me to understand them, even if they are closed books. Reading, starting from a young age, has helped me to comprehend, and yet, there are other subjects that are beyond the leaves of a volume. Now, about Ezio, to you and I, he is a man, just a man with a strong appetite for women, young girls especially.  
>However, by examining his gestures, his words, and his feelings. He is just a little boy, a little boy who needs more education when it comes to relationships and comprehension. He tells me that he cannot liberate us both from his heart, and that he has fallen in love with both of us. However, I reminded him over and over that I cannot love a man who is in love with someone else, but I kept returning to him, knowing that no one else would ever offer me such warmth."<p>

Serafina paused, to pat her cheek, wiping an imaginary tear from her face. "Even when he ran off with his family to escape the law, I waited for his return, till I could wait no longer. Like you, I was engaged to be married as well, but I refused, and I ran away. I found Ezio, hiding in his uncle's villa in a town near Siena, and I had thought we were going to last, and then he spoke of you, and how he missed you. I had no right to be jealous because I could see it in his eyes, he loved you dearly, and even I cannot produce such emotions from him. Yet, this is how you repay him? By marrying someone else?"

Cristina turned angrily at the young girl, "How dare you, how can you say such a thing when you barely even knew what Ezio and I had to go through!"  
>"You and I share the same story Cristina Vespucci, we love the same man, and you were the first one to leave. You have no patience, you weren't courageous enough to face your father, and to deny the engagement!"<p>

"I never expected him to return! I thought he would never come back for good!" Cristina exclaimed. Serafina stood still, grasping the other girl's situation at last. "Then…you had lost faith in Ezio's return, after he had left you?" Silence, then suddenly, a loud slap. The Vespucci lady held her cheek, shock evident in her dark eyes. Serafina pursed her lips, blinking rapidly till a tear trickled down her rosy face.

"How dare you diminish your bond for Ezio, when he had left Florence, did you think of him dead? How dare you for thinking of him an idiot, never to come back for you. If you truly loved him, you would have run away, even if it meant banishment from your house! I do not care what you have to say! You broke Ezio's heart, and you do not have a solution to fix it!" Serafina stopped to angrily wiped he tears from her eyes.

"If he had left you in the hands of another, you should have chased him, confess to him that he was all that matters to you, either way, you would have been happy, and I wouldn't have to slap you in order to awaken you from the reality in which you are trapped in. So long then, Cristina Vespucci, I hope you understand my words and actions, and please, Ezio still does not know how to sustain a stable relationship. I myself cannot handle him very well."

With a polite, yet rushed, curtsy, Serafina left the Vespucci courtyard, and Cristina fell to her knees, crying. Not because she had lost Ezio, but because she had not been brave enough to protect their love.

Calvina and Serafina walked silently in a small piazza, the people moved about, having no knowledge of what has occurred moments ago. The young maiden sighed, and the courtesan opened her fan, raising it to cover the girl form the harsh sun.  
>"We do not want that pale skin to darken now do we?" she said with a sincere smile.<p>

Serafina did not respond, and Calvina passed an arm around her shoulder.  
>"You did what was best. You opened Cristina's eyes to new possibilities, and you have protected Ezio at the same time. Alba would have been proud." They now returned to the <em>bordello<em>, happy to see the other girls and their madam. Serafina sat down on the same bench from earlier, and gazed up at the climbing vines. Calvina excused herself to change into her working attire, and left the young girl alone. She did not move an inch till she saw a flash of white in her peripheral vision, she stood up instantly, and welcomed Ezio with an embrace. He said he had no luck in finding La Volpe, but he swears he will find him again this evening. Serafina sighs, resting her head against the man's strong chest.

"What is the matter _la mia bella luna_?" Ezio inquired. "Nothing Ezio…it's just that…I love you too much…" She felt him stroke her head, and he kissed her hair, inhaling the sweet citrus scent she adored. "…You are all that I have left that keeps this heart beating…"


	21. Canto 21

**Chapter 21, and final chapter of the Dreaming.**

**The final chapter of Volume one, I never thought I would write past twenty chapters, I usually end the story at the said number.  
>It may, or may not be rushed, but it had to be done so I may start the revised and final edition of Affair with the Borgia, it stars Fiammetta Tucci, a young philosophical girl who was a maid to Lucrezia Borgia, and during that period, she meets Lucrezia's illustrious brother, Cesare Borgia. <strong>

**Thank you to all those who followed this story till its end. I promise you, the next one shall have more adventures from Italy, all the way to Istanbul.  
>Grazie mille amici mio, ciao~! <strong>

* * *

><p><span>Canto XXI<span>

"My dear Viola…" Serafina wrote down the words carefully upon the parchment, she paused to think over what has to be said and done, and dutifully did, without anymore regret.  
>"…I am deeply sorry to inform you that our father, Francesco de' Pazzi, has been involved in a plot against the Medici House. You know me for long, dear sister, if I would lie to you, then I should have never written anything at all. He was discovered within the catacombs of Maria Novella, along with our great uncle, Jacopo de' Pazzi, how I was able to receive such information is something of secrecy, and no, I did not do this on my own. I am fine, as of now, you need not to worry over my existence; I can take care of myself. Please, come home to Florence, by the end of April, and we shall visit our late brother, and our mother, together. There is much to be done, if ever father fails his conspiracy, and you and I must think about the inheritance, the properties, and the chaos he will leave behind. Fiorella can no longer attend to us, she has become a servant of the Lord, and refuses to communicate with anyone outside the convent. Vieri did not leave an heir either, so it is only the two of us. I am glad you are married, my sweet Viola, your children do not have to carry the burden of their grandfather, and neither will you."<p>

She ended the letter incomplete, folded the parchment, and tucked it into a pale yellow envelope, sealing it with a simple stamp. Paola handed the letter over to a trusted messenger, and he left without a single noise. Serafina watched him vanish into the morning mist, praying that the letter could reach Viola soon. She returned to her bedroom upstairs, and found Ezio lying on her bed; his shirt was sprawled on the floor, along with his boots, and his belt. She sat along the edge, and began to stroke his hair tenderly, he was asleep, too tired to even move.

"Whatever you will do towards the following days, I cannot cease your actions. You were born with a free spirit, and all I can do, is to silently pray that in some way, there is good intention within such bloodshed." Serafina feared that Ezio may still be blinded by the need of revenge, he needed to understand, killing his father's murderers will not do any good to their souls in purgatory, and she hoped he would learn it on his own. She kissed his brow, whispering ever thoughtful words, and went out for a walk. There was no word of Cristina Vespucci, days after their meet, though many have said that her husband, a gambling addict, had suddenly became loyal to her, and refused to throw the dice any longer.

Serafina paused in the middle of the street, and saw a pail full of white roses. She blinked, and recalled where Ezio had brought his fallen family members. Luckily, she was able to bring her purse, it was always attached to her skirt, and bought a bouquet of the said roses. She went to the Ponte Vecchio, holding the beautiful flowers in her hands, before tossing them into the river itself, all except for three that she had saved. She clasped her hands together, uttering a prayer, before feeling someone's presence beside her.

"How common of you to pray for the innocents," said Francesco de' Pazzi. "Ersilia has taught you very well."  
>Serafina made the sign of the cross, before resuming her gaze into the flowing waters. "I remember a memory, here in the Arno, although it is blurry, I can remember a few things in that memory. You were there too," she glanced up at her foster father, and he was staring down at the river with her.<p>

His shoulders slumped in a way, and he spoke softly: "You were the most curious child in all Florence, Ersilia could hardly keep an eye on you, you would disappear in an instant, and then we'd have guards sent out to find you, only to discover that you had gone to the _Duomo _to play with the pigeons. Here, on the Ponte Vecchio, your curiosity got the best of you, and you climbed over the ledge, Vieri called out to stop you, but you slipped, and fell into the water. The river was strong that day, and we had to get you out quickly." Serafina waited, and he spoke again: "You were screaming for help, because you did not know how to swim, and I dove into the cold river, without any care. I would be damned forever if I lost Alba again…" She smiled softly, placing a hand on Francesco's dark sleeve. His intentions, in the beginning, were good. He was worried that the Medici would overshadow their family, and House of Pazzi might fall into ruins. He did not want Serafina to return to the streets at a young age.

"I will pray for you, father, but it is not intended for your conspiracy, but for your soul that it might reach Heaven instead of being punished in Hell, this is my way of saying thanks to the kindness you have given me, and for the chance of feeling familial love." She separated the rose from its stem, and tucked it inside Francesco's doublet. She knew tomorrow was Sunday, and she knew the conspiracy will take place at high mass. Today, this was her last embrace, and her last goodbye, to the man she had called her father.

"Papa, will you give this to Uncle Jacopo as well? Tell him it is from me," she said. Francesco gladly took the other white rose, and turned away to leave her, forever. Serafina looked down at the last rose she held in her hand, and went off to the Pazzi chapel. It was too quiet, the monks greeted her formally, and she returned their gestures. She requested for a small vase with a little water in it, and they brought what she had asked. Serafina placed the last rose upon the floor near the altar, and prayed quietly, for Vieri to rest in the afterlife.

"You have fought very well for this family Vieri, but it is time for you to let go of your earthly spirit, and return to the heaven from which your soul came from. Join your mother there, and someday, I shall join all of you too." She opened her eyes, and saw a man standing in front of her, holding the rose she had offered. "_Fratello?_" Serafina blinked, and saw none. Her heart skipped one beat, and she covered her face for a moment. _It was just an illusion_. But the rose Vieri had held, it was the same pink one she had pinned in her journal.

* * *

><p>The following day, Serafina had entered the premises of the Pazzi palace, and gathered some of her belongings, Calvina was there to assist her, and Ezio had gone off to the Novella. Once the bells ring for the mass, blood will be shed, someone will die, and Florence will be devastated. Serafina had placed the last of her books into the casket, but found a leather-bound book hidden in the corner. It was her journal. She opened it to the page where the rose bud had been, and there it was; dry, withered and brown. She kept it close to her heart, and stepped out of the palace, leaving behind her memories there, for good.<p>

Calvina began to speak about how Alba was such a quiet girl, and Serafina commented how quiet she was too, but she was straightforward. They laughed a bit, and heard the bells ringing. Everyone in the city had gone off to church, and Serafina wanted to attend mass as well, but this was different. There will be murder on the steps of a holy church. Calvina reassured her that everything will be fine in the end. The wind had somehow carried the voices of the people; Serafina glanced up at the wondrous blue sky, and could hear the people crying in the distance. The courtesan advised her not to go, a woman had no place in battle. When they came to the brothel, she stayed by the courtyard, waiting for Ezio's robes to appear, but there was naught. She did not even sleep later that evening, and was gazing out of her bedroom window. She waited, and waited, and waited.

Ezio held his breath when he watched Francesco leap from the building; only to land in a haystack below. He quickly pursued him, and dove into the haystack as well, but his target had always escaped, and was running through the streets of Florence. Nevertheless, Ezio was faster, his training had earned him so well, and he jumped on the Pazzi man, embedding his blade unto his nape. Francesco gasped aloud, feeling the blade through his skin and out, he held his neck, desperately trying to crawl away from the Assassin.

"It's over…" he says, "It's all over…" Ezio tries to figure out what he was trying to say, but then he spotted a rose not a few feet away from him. Francesco crawled, gradually towards it, and touched the delicate flower by its petals. His legs have stopped moving, his whole body has ceased to follow its natural commands, and his vision was beginning to blur, with the voices of his defeated men echoing in the air. He then sees Alba, making wreath of flowers in the courtyard of the _bordello_, she hums a song quietly, and places a hand on her growing belly. That had been the last time Francesco had seen of her.

"Meglio essere felici in questa vita che aspirare a esserlo nella prossima," said Ezio, as he began to give the man his final rites. Francesco laughed, much like his son, but he faced his foe with a different smile on his face, and a white rose clutched in his hand, as if he was pleased.  
>"No, you may be young to understand this, but I <em>will be<em> happy in the next life. Ersilia, Vieri…Alba…wait for me, I am coming home at last." Then with the utter of _Requiescat in Pace_, the Pazzi man finally closes his eyes, and he was dead.

Serafina awoke from her sleep, she had felt a hand against her cheek, and a kiss on her brow. She looked around her bedroom, and saw nothing else. Outside her window, she saw the flash of white upon the roofs, and she went downstairs, forgetting to put on her robe. He was tired, she was sure of it, yet the air around him felt devastating, and she inquired him what has transpired. Ezio looks into her eyes, kisses her, and then takes out a crushed rose from his tunic, its petals wrinkled, and with little blood staining its color. Serafina gently takes the pitiful flower from his hand, telling herself that she had expected this, and still, she shed tears for him.

* * *

><p>"I wish to come with you," insisted Serafina. She had worn a wine red gown, which complemented her auburn hair, which had been covered with a black veil made of lace. Ezio reminded her again, it was an important meeting with Lorenzo de' Medici. "At least let me see my father's body before you leave it to crumble in a place unworthy of his rest!" she said, angrily. Ezio stared down at her, till he sighed, and gave up. Paola came up to the two, and reminded him that Serafina was not a Pazzi by blood, and thus she was free from the punishment laid upon the house, she only needed to tell the truth to <em>Il Magnifico<em>. Ezio nodded once, and told Serafina to stay close to him at all times. She agreed with the simple term, smiling at the girls and Paola, before leaving the premises. They walked to the Ponte Vechhio wordlessly, but someone had identified Serafina, and began to mock her very existence.

"Well if it isn't the traitor's daughter!" said the older man. "How does it feel to have a real Judas in your house?" he mocked her. He was soon supported by the growing number of people, urging him to continue.

"Traitor!" one woman shouted, "Destroyer of concord! The Medici trusted your family!"  
>"You are disgrace!"<br>"You do not belong here anymore!"  
>"You will all burn in Hell! Your family will be cursed!"<p>

Ezio passed an arm around the young girl, protecting her from the multitude of protestors. But she placed a hand on his chest, and allowed herself to speak for her rights. The crowd quieted down, and abruptly, Serafina fell to her knees, bowing her head deeply in front of them.

"I kneel before you now, as a daughter, not as a conspirator. Please, on my family's behalf, forgive me. What my father did was only to protect his children, because I know, a father would never allow himself to see his children suffer." A man had stepped forward, one that was not expected at all, and everyone grew taut. Serafina glanced up, and saw Lorenzo de' Medici. He held a hand out to her, and she took it courteously.

Several began to complain quietly behind their backs, but Lorenzo had hushed them. Instead, he smiled at Serafina, and told her that she was not at fault. He understood Francesco's intentions, the Medici bank was slowly overshadowing his legacy, and if he had continued, the Pazzi would have never succeeded, which is why Lorenzo had an offer to annex their banks, in order to save their industry. However, someone had hindered his plans, and thus came to this. It was that person who suggested Francesco to kill his enemies, rather than to negotiate with them. Lorenzo knew Francesco to be calm, even if his reputation was bad, and he also knew how protective he was of his children.

"Killing was never the answer, Francesco had been desperate, and I had been the cause of that. I should be the one who should ask for your forgiveness, I have driven a mad man to the point of murder, and my brother's life was the prize. Forgive me, young Pazzi maiden." He bowed his head, sadly, and Serafina merely held his hand firmly. She smiled, dolefully, and tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.  
>"What matters most, Signore, is that we know of his true intentions. He did everything that he could, because he loved his family. He tried to save us. That is all." Lorenzo nodded, and accepted what has transpired. The crowd dispersed, and eventually, only three people were left. Serafina stepped back, allowing Ezio to speak to him this time, and remembered that her great uncle was in the conspiracy as well. She listened intently, now knowing that there was more than just her father who wanted to get rid of Lorenzo. One of them might be able to lead Ezio to the real murderer of his family.<p>

"…Must we always talk of vengeance like this?" Serafina had uttered too loudly for Ezio to hear. "Of course Serafina! It is natural for one to avenge their fallen kin!" he exclaimed.  
>"But do you see me killing you for my fallen father and brother?" she said, annoyingly, and he replied, with hostility: "You are not a Pazzi, you do not need to stain those hands with blood." Serafina crossed her arms at him, scowling deeply for what he had said.<br>"And what if I tell you that I wish to smash your face against the pavement, have you dragged around the city by horses, naked, and finally through your body into the Arno? Do you think that will bring a smile on my father's face? Do you think your quest for vengeance will put a smile on your father's face?" Lorenzo merely stared at the two bickering, till he let out a soft laugh. It had disrupted the mood, and the two stared at him, bewilderingly.

"Both of you act like mature adults, yet your appearances fool you. Serafina, Ezio has told me to spare you from the relentless punishments I may or may have not decided on. You were born from the houses of Saint-Jeanne, and of Vescovi, two noble houses, one still standing, and the other…merely holding on to the earth by a single thread, much like the house of Auditore at this moment. You are both declining houses, and you must learn how to cooperate with each other, in order to flourish while you are still in your youth." Serafina understood, and quietly apologized to Ezio. They bid goodbye to _Il Magnifico_, and wandered the streets of their beloved city. They stopped by at Piazza della Signoria, and sat on a bench facing its corresponding palace.

"You might as well know, but I am leaving the city to find the rest of the conspirators, and it will take a long time, considering that they hide very well." Serafina sighed, they will part ways once again, but she came to understand, whatever his occupation is now, she has to understand, and be patient. She placed her hand on his knee, and he looked at her from under his hood.  
>"Then go, it is your duty, I have no place in that," she said. "You may not have a place in what I do, but you have a place here, and wherever I go, I know, you are always here for me." He pointed to his chest, and she could not help but smile at his gesture. They leaned toward each other, exchanging a soft kiss, and moved away slightly to gaze at the other longingly.<br>"Are you ready to say it yet?" she asked him, inquisitively. "Oh…Oh, I do not know, this is the first time I ever mention it with feeling." Serafina kissed him again, smiling against his lips, and she closed her eyes, whispering the three simple words that can bring anyone to their knees. Ezio smiled in return, pressing his forehead against hers, and stared into her gray eyes that turned bright silver in the sunlight. _I love you too, Serafina_.

* * *

><p>She had watched him leave for Monteriggioni, in the succeeding day, and she bid him goodbye with a smile on her face. Ezio had offered her a place to stay at the villa, but she insisted on staying in Florence, there was much to be done, and the palace needed someone to take care of it, before Viola arrives to claim it for her own. She had called back all of the servants, including Ursula, to help clean the once magnificent building. She sighed, the courtyard might need new bushes, and as she ordered a few men to uproot the old ones, she heard a carriage being pulled to a stop outside the palace. Viola quickly stepped down, frantically, forgetting her children and husband. Serafina embraced her warmly, and relayed the events to her.<p>

She was obviously shocked, but when she listened to Serafina's reason, she let out her tears. "It is just horrible, whoever that man was he is evil, and he will pay for driving father mad! And Vieri, _Dio_, do you know who killed him?" Serafina shook her head, saying that she was not there when Vieri perished, however, she knew who it was. They talked a bit more about the palace, and who will be its caretaker, now that their father and brother has passed on, and their sister refuses the outside world.

"But what about you Serafina? Will you not care for it with me?" said Viola. Her older sister sighed, gesturing her to sit on a bench. She held her sister's hands firmly, and started the entire story with a smile. Viola could not believe it at first, but came to accept it nonetheless.  
>"That is why I cannot stay, I belong with my mother's friends, those girls have been her sisters, and they have been there when she passed away. In a way, I wish to help them." Boisterous giggles echoed through the stairwell, and to Serafina's surprise, she saw three children running towards them. The older boy behind Serafino appeared strangely familiar, as if she was staring into the past.<p>

"Viola, this boy…" she muttered. Viola called out his name, Oliviero, and he ran up to them. She was not mistaken, he looked exactly like their brother, but his eyes, they were softer, and kinder.  
>"Now it is my turn to tell you a story, do you remember Ophelia, Ursula's cousin? The one who came with me to Rome three years ago?" Serafina nodded once, and allowed her to continue, "Apparently, she and Vieri had an affair, which resulted into something intimate; father had discovered her pregnancy before our brother, and so he forced her to come with me. She was so frightened at first, thinking that she will never see Vieri again, and to my dismay, when I told her about his demise, she killed herself, leaving this poor boy. She is a fool, and a coward, do not stare at me like that! It is true!" Oliviero looked up at Serafina, and asked if she was his other aunt. She nodded once, and asked him to sit with her.<p>

"But why did I not see him when I came to Rome?" she inquired.  
>"Oliviero was sick with smallpox at that time; Ophelia had to take him somewhere far so he would not harm my children!" She strokes his hair gently, and they stayed silent for a while.<p>

"The Pazzi is not dead," Serafina muttered, "Here we have an heir to the name everyone will know in the future, but he will not be like his grandfather or his father. No, he will grow in loving hands, and someday, the Pazzi will flourish, and be appreciated by the people that once hated them." Serafina handed the palace, and all unaffected properties to Viola, who in turn, will give it to Oliviero when he is of age. Everything has been secured, everything is well, and now it was Serafina's turn for her own quest to begin.

* * *

><p>Two years have gone by, and the brothel was at its best. They had enough funds to buy new clothing, miscellaneous items, as well as some musical instruments to keep the guests entertained. Serafina busied herself in the courtyard, sewing the gowns, and making sure every girl has their hair brushed up, and their perfume on. Since she had been so busy with work, she resorted into wearing a simple light gray kirtle with no sleeves, and the chemise sleeves themselves were rolled up to her elbows. She had finished fixing Marietta's gown, and was done for the day.<p>

She picked up the book she had started reading, taking a comfortable seat on a bench with better lighting, and read. Paola let her be, and instructed the girls on what to do for this evening, it was until that moment, when everything had changed. A knock on the door had Paola confused, it was too early in the morning for a customer, and she had Calvina review the songs as she sauntered over to the door to tell their guest that they were still closed. Hitherto, she was surprised to see a man in fine clothing, and judging by the fur along the collars of his coat, he was high nobility. He stepped inside, smiling, and greeted Paola, as if they were old friends.

"What are you doing here you scum?" said Calvina, enraged to see his face after all these years. Arnaud removed his hat, placing it on a nearby table, and took off his coat as well. "It is nice to see you too Calvina, I have come back for a very important mission. I came here for Alba, and our child, and I'm sure, sixteen years is rather long, but I will assure you, I will explain my sudden arrival." Suddenly, Calvina pushed him back with one hand, threatening to kill him if he ever mentioned Alba's name, and some girls had to calm her down. Paola advised Arnaud to follow her into the office to discuss in privacy, and as they left for the workplace, Serafina had entered the entrance hall.

"What was the noise all about? Were you arguing again Calvina?" she inquired. "It is nothing," the courtesan replied, "Serafina, why don't you head to your room to read? We appreciate what you have done, and you deserve rest." It was unfair, she thought, but it was for her own good. Serafina did not need to face such a man, who had left them without a trace. She did not need a father who only thought of himself, and not of his loved ones here in Italy. The young girl smiled, and turned to see a coat and a hat.  
>"Do we have a customer in the early hours?" she said, picking up the heavy outerwear. It had such a rich color of blue, and upon the left breast, there was a brooch, an insignia. Was there a noble in the brothel? Not as though it was uncommon for one to be here.<p>

Arnaud stared blankly at Paola's table, and the Madame stood behind him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Alba is…dead? H-How…why?" he stuttered. Paola moved to stand in front of him, "She died of childbirth, Arnaud, it was unexpected, but it has been done. Alba waited for your return to Florence, and she had great patience, indeed." The Frenchman rubbed his eyes, and shook his head.

He stood up promptly, "What of the child?" he inquired.

"We were poor back then, we had to give her away, none of us was able to care for her," said Paola. "Her?" he repeated, "Alba had given birth to a girl? What is her name?" Paola clasped her hands together, and said: "Serafina, the name Alba had bestowed upon her even before her arrival to this world." Arnaud laughed, and shook his head once more. His beloved wife and his daughter, gone from his hands before he even had the chance to see them.

He hated being weak, he hated everything about himself at this moment, but he sighed. His travels had resulted into nothing. Serafina had sewn a few gold threads into the coat when she noticed some were missing, probably from the constant usage. She held it up, happy to see it well, and took a whiff of the perfume. It definitely smelled of nobility, but its scent was foreign, too strong, and very masculine. She heard the office door creak, indicating the departure of the mysterious guest.

"Now where is my coat? Please, keep your spite till next year; I have already been nearly torn to shreds by English folk before!" Arnaud exclaimed.  
>"Ah, Signore, is this your coat?" He turned around to see the source of the voice, his heart had stopped beating, and his eyes widened in exhilaration. A young girl, probably fifteen or sixteen, stepped up to him. Her dark auburn hair had been brushed up to simple knots, leaving some curls to cascade at the sides of her pale face. When she smiled, he recalled Alba, and when she looked at him, he was overwhelmed by its gray color. Serafina blinked, wondering why this man was staring at her, she looked around, and saw the same expression on everyone's faces, excluding Calvina and Paola.<p>

"I-Is it…Alba?" said the man with a heavy accent, she took a small step back, anxiety rushing over.  
>"How do you know my mother's name? Are you a friend of hers?" she asked. Arnaud pursed his lips, staring up at the ceiling, he thanked God for giving him fortitude and patience. Paola walked over to Serafina's side, and whispered to her in Italian. <em>Head over to the courtyard, we will meet you there<em>. She obeyed, but not before handing his coat back, he thanked her, and watched her leave quietly.

Arnaud glared at the Madame crossly, "You said she was given away, why is she here? Why were you hiding her from me?" he said.  
>"Arnaud, please calm yourself, and I will tell you everything. She was adopted, yes, but her foster family soon returned her after she turned fourteen, and since then she has been meaning to see you." Paola explained, Arnaud exhaled heavily, and then fixed himself properly, Calvina wanted to protest, he had no right to see Serafina after what he has done. But when Arnaud looked at her over his shoulder, he saw sheer determination in his eyes, he will meet with his daughter, no matter what the cause may be. He stepped out into the courtyard, and found Serafina sitting near a rose bush, she looked up, instantly, and stood up. Arnaud clenched his fists tightly, and swallowed the lump in his throat.<p>

"Serafina…" he said, softly, slowly raising his hands to her. She merely stared at them, and then his face.  
>"It is I, Louis Arnaud, your father." Serafina felt her entire body grow stiff, was this truly the man that had abandoned her mother? Why was here now? Of all times. She allowed anger to control her first, harshly slapping his hands away, and shouting her entire feelings about him. She said she hated him, but it was not true, she longed for him to return. He was not dead; she had very little hope of seeing his face, and she had dreamed of him to be punitive and foolish. Yet, here he was now, different from what she had thought, and with tears forming in his eyes.<p>

"I tried…" he said, "I really did try to come back, but when I returned to France, my father had already arranged for me to marry Maria Sophie, at once he told me! I was already married, and it would be foolish of me to marry another, I had to escape, however my father knew of Alba's existence, and he threatened to kill her and you in her womb. My father was overwhelming, and I had no choice but to agree, so I may save both of you, yet it seems that fate decided to let Alba rest after months of waiting. Please, Serafina, try to understand. I was weak, but now that father is gone, and I have complete rule over my house, I can finally do whatever I want, and what I want is for you to come with me to France, you are the heiress of a high noble family, and I want you to take over for me when I pass on to the next world, to join your mother."

"Stop saying such things! You are more morbid than how Calvina described you, I should really hate you, but my mother will disagree with my actions. She knew all along that you had to save our lives, because you loved us so much." Serafina cried, and looked up at her father, the man she had sworn to hate, the one she accused of killing her mother, and the one who was only a shadow in her memories.

"Do you forgive me then, my daughter?"  
>"Yes Papa, I forgive you."<p>

It was sudden for them to have the young girl leave the brothel again, but Serafina assured them, she will return to visit them someday. She smiled, embracing, thanking, and kissing every girl on the cheek, before leaving with her father. He owned a villa and a vineyard in Fiesole, where they will stay for the evening before starting the journey back to France. What of Ezio then? She could not leave the man she loved, no, not ever. But she was inconsistent, she knew that, and she could never change that small flaw.

Hearing him say 'I love you' may be a small detail in her life, but those words will be carried on, everlasting. He might or might not understand, it was fine, he needed to learn on his own. His new life will bring him to various places, and she knew that it will hurt him to leave her constantly, so it was best that she leaves Italy, allowing Ezio to do whatever he wishes, until her return.

Arnaud smiled to himself as their caravan left Tuscany in the early hours of morning. Serafina fashioned a dark blue gown, similar to his attire, and her hair had been braided, and laden with fine pearls. They both rode on strong stallions, ready for the long journey ahead.

"Once we cross the borders, it might be impossible to go back, are you certain you left nothing behind?" His daughter smiled, ever so beautifully like her mother, and shook her head. "No Papa, I have everything with me, right here." She patted her chest, and he understood. The horses neighed as they ventured through the mountains, preparing themselves for the adventures awaiting them in the future.

_Volume I ends here._


End file.
